Star wars the clone wars: Warrior's of the Force
by AVP5
Summary: When the jedi find two young men on a distant planet who are strong with the force, the jedi bring them back to the jedi council who allows them to be jedis. What does the future hold for these two men and what faith do they hold for the galaxy. Ahsoka/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone and welcome to my story called "Warrior's of the Force". The title and summary are not good in my view I know I blame my friend for that. Anyways this is going to be my first story that is not a crossover of anything. This story I made for my friend who has helped me with my stories and has been my best friend for years. He asked me to write this story so for him I will do it.**

**I hope everyone likes this story and hope it turns out well. Now I need also to say that this story will take place I guess after the Boba Fett series I guess after season two. Seen season three and there are some episodes there that involve the first and second season so let's hope I do well on this story. Now for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Anyways here is the first chapter enjoy.**

**Prologue**

_One can change a man's destiny, but two can change the fate of an entire galaxy_

_Dream_

I don't know where I am or how I got here but I found myself in somekind of cave surrounded by crystals. I looked around to find my master but couldn't find him. I was alone in the cave and I don't even know how I arrived there. I looked over and saw a light at the end of the cave. I decided if I was going to get my answers I would head towards the light and hope it leads me out of the cave.

As I walk down the cold cave a lot of questions were going through my mind. I wondered how I got here and why I was here when I heard some noises nearby. I looked around and saw nothing.

I was going to continue walking when I heard the sound again. I went to grab my lightsaber when I saw it wasn't there. I could hear the noises getting closer so I kept my guard up and waited for whoever it was making the noises to appear. Then all of a sudden the noises stopped and everything became quiet. I sighed and thought it was nothing but then I heard a deep mechanical breath behind me so I quickly turn around I was confronted by a dark figure who stabbed me with a red lightsaber.

I woke up panting and sweating quickly looking around and saw I was in my room on board the Twilight. I sighed in relief when I realize where I was and tried to calm myself. This was the third time I have had that dream. Ever since my last mission I have had this weird dream for two months now. First time it was just at the part where I was in the cave, the second time where I heard the noises, but this third time was the worst of it. I didn't know who it was that stabbed me but I could hope it wasn't real. When I finally calmed down I heard my wrist com going off.

"Ahsoka you awake yet?" asked ahsoka's master Anakin Skywalker.

"Yeah I'm awake" I said responding to my master.

"Good get up here we're almost to the planet" said Anakin.

"I'll be there in a minute master" I said as I turned off my communicator and got off my bed getting ready for our mission.

The jedi council received a tip that a sith lord was spotted on he planet of Kiros. With most of the jedi masters spread across the galaxy the jedi council decided to send my master, Obi wan, and me to investigate. I was glad we were send on a mission but was also unsure that there was a sith lord on the planet. From what I heard about the planet of Kiros there hasn't been any signs of life there since the blue shadow virus first appeared and was destroyed.

The jedi council knew that but informed us that the tip also described someone fitting the description of a sith lord so they are sending us to check and make sure it was true or not. I only hope that this mission would help keep my mind off the dream and keep me focus. If we're going to find a sith lord I would need to be at my best in order to help both my masters take this sith lord down.

_Bridge_

The ship known as the_ Twilight _had just come out of hyper space and was heading towards the planet of Kiros. Anakin was flying the ship while Obi wan was going over the information about the planet on his holopad.

"There it is the planet Kiros and it doesn't look like there is any signs of a separatist ship or anykind of ship nearby" said Anakin noticing there weren't any ships nearby.

"Well that's good then, that means we won't have to deal with any droids today" said Obi wan as he set down the holo journal.

"Are you sure the council's tip is good. How do we know this isn't a separatist trap?" asked Anakin.

Obi wan understood why Anakin would think that the information about the sith lord would be false. But the council informed him that there was at least something on the planet that fit the description of someone using the force and want to be sure if the tip is good or not. "I thought about that as well but the council is sure that there is a something on the planet that fits the description of a force user."

"So what happens when we do encounter this force user?" asked Anakin.

"Well once we find this force user we will need to see who he or she is and bring them back to the jedi temple" said Obi wan. "Also Anakin while we're on this mission can we try to avoid fighting if we encounter the force user?"

"I'll try master but if this force user attacks us first I will have no choice but to defend myself. But don't worry we'll bring him back alive" said Anakin reassuring Obi wan that he knows what their mission is. Obi wan sighted mentally and hopes this mission turns out better than his lasts one with Anakin. One can only hope in his mind it turns out good.

_Abandoned city_

The Twilight entered the planet's surface and into the city. There was not much to see many of the buildings were already crumbling, destroyed, or have been abandoned. The jedi found an old landing platform and set the ship down. The jedi exited the ship and looked around the once beautiful city of Kiros.

"Well here we are the city of Kiros" said Obi wan as he looked around the once beautiful city.

I looked around and saw the abandon city in ruins. Half of the buildings were all destroyed while the rest looked like they would fall anyday now. I also saw some of the old vehicles that the people here used to use were all rusted or were in pieces. I doubted that there was anybody on this planet let alone a sith lord but knew we had to check to make sure. "So where should we get started?" I asked wondering where to start looking for the sith lord.

"We'll start looking at the area where our informant told us he saw the force user. Hopefully they may have left something behind that would lead us to the force user" said Obi wan as he led us down the once road towards the location of where the sith lord was located. All I know is the faster we get there the faster we can get out of here.

We walked for an hour now and we haven't found any signs of a sith or a force user. Both Anakin and I were starting to doubt that there was anybody on this planet let alone a sith lord. But we both knew we had to make sure before leaving if there is anybody in the city before leaving. They sooned arrived to a tunnel that led to the other side of the city. We entered the tunnel and saw that most of it was filled with the vehicles its citizens once used all abandoned after they all left the planet.

We passed some of the vehicles where Anakin noticed something odd about one of the vehicles. "Hold on I think I found something" said Anakin as we stopped wondering what Anakin found. Anakin examined the vehicle and noticed that on the side of it looked like burn marking...a lightsaber marking and it felt warm.

"What did you find Anakin?" asked Obi wan as he saw what Anakin found and guessed what it meant.

"It feels warm which means whoever did this is close by" said Anakin. Master Kenobi and I pulled our lightsabers out and kept our guards up. We looked down the dark tunnel and guessed whoever did this was somewhere down the tunnel.

"Let's keep moving then but be on your guard we don't know who did this or how strong they are" said Obi wan. Anakin and I nodded and activated our lightsabers so we could see in the dark as we walked down the tunnel.

As we continued down the tunnel I noticed that there were more vehicles around us that also looked like they were cut by a lightsaber. I noticed my master and Obi wan saw this as well but didn't say anything. I wouldn't say anything either if we were too focus on finding who did this. As we continued walking I noticed something nearby. "Masters hold on a second" I said as I walked towards one of the vehicles and found something stuck in underneath it. Master Skywalker and Obi wan waited a little farther away from me but close enough to keep their lightsaber's light near me. I grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out.

I was surprise to see what it was as I held up and showed it to everyone what I found. It was a lightsaber, a gray lightsaber. I examined it and saw that it was the same size as mine but the way it look was the same as master skywalker's except for bottom of it which was the same as mine. Before master skywalker or kenobi would say anything we heard a loud crumbling around us. I look up and saw that the ceiling was breaking apart and headed towards me. Master skywalker used the force to push me out of the way as he and Obi wan ducked out of the way.

I looked up and saw that the more was coming down so I jumped up and ran out of the tunnel as fast as I could. I jumped over some of the vehicles since some of them were blocking me from running a direct path towards the exist. I saw the end of the tunnel and jumped out of the tunnel as the cloud of debri and smoke came out of the tunnel. As the dust cleared I opened my eyes and saw that the tunnel was closed off. I coughed a little and wiped the dirt off me as I inspect the closed off tunnel. I then remembered about master skywalker and kenobi. I took out my communicator and tried to contaxt them.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi you there?" I asked waiting for them to respond. I was worried when I hear some static. I kept repeating for a responds a minute after the first one till I hear some noises. "Master you there?"

"Yeah we're here snips and we're okay. How are you?" asked Anakin as he wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"I'm fine thanks for keep that debri from falling on me master" I thanked Anakin for saving me.

"No problem snips where are you?" asked Anakin as he went to check on Obi wan who was also wiping some of the dirt of his clothes and was checking if his communicator wasn't damage.

"Back where we came in and from the looks of things I won't be able to go over the tunnel" I said as I saw why the tunnel was destroyed. I saw one of the buildings that was near the tunnel fell onto where the tunnel is which explained why the tunnel caved in. "So what now? Should I try finding a way to get back to you guys?"

"That would take too long we'll go on ahead and find the sith lord. While you go and get the ship once we have the sith lord we will contact you to bring the ship in understand?" ordered Obi wan.

"I understand just be careful you two and good luck" I said. I didn't want to leave and wait for them to come back but I knew I had no choice. I looked around and saw that it would take me hours to find another way around the tunnel since the surrounding areas were blocked by the buildings that were also in ruins. If I tried to make my way around them chances are they could collapse on me.

"All right then be on your guard as well Ahsoka and be careful. We'll see you as soon as we get the sith lord" said Obi wan as he cut off the transmission and turned to Anakin who seemed to have something on his mind. "Something wrong?"

"Well it's just a bit weird that the buildings around us didn't fall the same as the one that fell on the tunnel. It's also a weird coincidence that we happen to find burn marks on the vehicles and a lightsaber inside the tunnel when the tunnel caved in" said Anakin.

"Think who ever did this wanted to separate us?" asked Obi wan who agreed with Anakin about what happened.

"Maybe, I don't think Ahsoka should head back to the ship alone. We should try and find another way to get to her" said Anakin showing concern for his padawan.

"I know your worried Anakin but Ahsoka can take care of herself. The only thing we can do now is find this sith lord and bring him in alive" said Obi wan who understands why his friend is worried about Ahsoka but knows she is capable of taking care of herself.

Anakin sighed and knew Obi wan was right. The faster they find the sith lord the faster they can get back to Ahsoka and leave. "All right then let's get going."

I was walking back to the ship when I realized that I had the lightsaber I found. I stopped to look at it, I was impress with the way it was made and how it looks. I activated it and saw that the saber was green like mine. I was a bit surprise by the way the lightsaber's color was. I was expecting it to be red like Ventress's but instead it was green. I wondered who made this lightsaber and if this person was even a sith. I then heard a noise nearby and kept my guard up. I turned to where the noise came from and saw nothing there. I heard some noises behind me and I turned to see there was nothing there either. But I knew there was something there, even though I couldn't see it I could feel it. There was a few of them, whoever or whatever they were they had me surrounded.

When I heard the noise again I activated my lightsaber and soon enough I was ambushed by a bunch of small blue color tailed monkeys that were throwing rocks at me. I did my best to destroy some of the rocks but there were hundreds of them it made it hard for me to block them all. A few even hit me in the lekku which hurt alot. While I flinched from the pain two got on my shoulders and bit me. I threw them off and tried to run. But I soon saw they were following me I decided that I needed to stop them without actually killing them so I stopped and used the force hoping it would drive them away. I used the force to lift some boulders and threw it at them. They scattered and I saw that they seemed afraid but weren't retreating. So I used the force again this time I threw it nearly hitting them this time causing them to run away. I sighed in relief that they were gone but then I felt something hitting me on the head and soon I fell to the floor until I was out.

_(few minutes earlier)_

Another fine day here on Kiros. The sun is out, there isn't a cloud in the sky, and the city is as was in ruins. Not complaining have been here since I was four and I never mind the way the city was. Guess after living here for so long you can get used to some things. One of the things I didn't like was having my friend, my brother Zach hide my lightsaber for the third time somewhere in this city. I was jumping from building to building looking for any areas where Zach may have hid my lightsaber. I knew he was doing this all because I was no longer any fun with his little pranks. Not my fault he ran out of things to pull on me and I wasn't laughing at his gags anymore. After spending eleven years with the guy he should try and act his age.

I looked around and saw something shiny nearby. I thought it was my lightsaber so I jumped from building to building till I arrived to see it wasn't a lightsaber but somekind of ship. I jumped down the building and landed near the ship. It look like a transport ship my master used to tell me about when I was younger. Though the ones she described were better looking than this junk. Before I could go inside I felt something nearby. It was someone strong and it wasn't far from where I was. I knew it couldn't be those blue skin monkeys they weren't that strong or were anything to worry about. So I ran up a nearby building and began to run towards where this source was coming from. I would assume whoever it was, was the owner of this ship. As I arrived to the area I saw what appeared to be a orange skin girl being chased by the monkeys. Before I could help she did something that really caught my attention. She lifted some boulders nearby and threw them at the monkeys. I hid behind a building and watched as she did it again this time causing those darn apes to run.

I knew what she did was used the force which meant she was two things. One she could be a sith my master told me about which meant she was the enemy or two she was one of those jedis which my master also warned me about so she isn't the bad guy. Before I could decided I saw one of the monkeys sneak up behind her and clubed her from behind knocking her out. I didn't care if she was friend or foe I wasn't going to let some dumb ape kill her. So I ran towards the monkey as he had his back turn and I kicked him off the girl as he was about to bite her. The monkey got up and growled at me, I used the force to lift the monkey and threw him but not hard enough to hurt him. The monkey got back up and ran away.

I got down and checked on her to make sure she was all right. I saw she had two bite wounds on her shoulders and a bruise on what look like somekind of headress. Which meant she was one of those Togruta species his parents told him about. As he turned her over to check on her he saw that she had white markins on her cheeks, forehead, and ones over her eyebrows, she also seemed to be around my age which amazes me that someone this young could also be somone this pretty. I looked over her outfit as well seeing what she was wearing. It was indeed an outfit I don't think my master ever told me a jedi would wear so I would assume she was a sith. But I didn't sense any evil from her so I didn't know what to make of her. I then remembered that she was injured I also noticed she was wearing two lightsabers. One I assumed was hers and the other was mine. I took my saber and was glad to see someone found it. I ripped my sleeves and wrapped them around where the wounds were trying to keep her from losing blood. Although the bite wasn't deep I needed to make sure she didn't lose blood.

I hear some noises from a distance and assumed it was t he monkeys coming back for round two. As much as I wanted to take on those little creeps I couldn't fight them and protect her at the same time. I could but she might end up getting hurt or worse. So I lifted her up carrying her bridal style and jumped up towards the buildings nearby and began to head back to my home. I knew Zach wasn't going to like me bringing in someone univited but I'm sure as long as he gets a good nap wherever he is I'm sure it will be all right.

_Other side of the city _

Anakin and Obi wan arrived to where the sith lord was suppose to be and found nothing. They looked around and saw that they were in the middle of what they assumed was a park. They looked around and sensed nothing either which made Anakin a little frustrated.

"Great I guess our this trip was a wast of time huh?" said Anakin sounding a bit mad.

"Indeed it does seem like our time was wasted, but I don't think we should give up yet Anakin. Whoever that lightsaber belonged to must be still here looking for it, let's head back to the ship and see if we can find out who it belongs to so we can be prepare for..." Obi wan was cut off when he hear some noise nearby.

Anakin and him got out their lightsabers and got ready for whoever it was. They heard the noise again and this time it got louder. Anakin saw a small rock near him so he picked it up and threw it at where the noise was coming from. When he threw the rock they heard a loud ow meaning there was someone there. Soon the person who was hit by the rock came out rubbing his head. "Who threw this stupid rock at my head?" asked the young man. He appeared to be six foot two inches, he was wearing a black outfit from his boots, pants, gloves, sleeveless shirt, and belt. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, blue eyes, and looked to be around eighteen.

Anakin and Obi wan looked at each other wondering who this kid was. The kid looked at the two jedi and narrowed his eyes staring at the jedi with a angry glare. "Who threw this rock?" asked the young man in a demanding tone.

"I guess that would be me who are you?" asked Anakin as he raised his hand as the one who threw the rock.

The young man now focus his stare at Anakin as he seemed more angry now than before. "You woke me up from a good nap. I was having a good dream and now your going to pay for it punk" said the young man.

"Look sorry about that but not my fault I didn't know you were asleep. Now then tell me your name now kid" said Anakin.

The young man flinched and soon he lowered his head. Anakin and Obi wan wondered what was wrong till he lifted his head again this time he had an annoyed look on his face and his left eye was twitching. "What did you call me?" asked the young man in a calm tone.

"I said tell me your name now ki-" before Anakin could finish the young man appeared infront of him and elbowed him in the gut. He then delievered a uppercut and then delievered a swift kick to the head sending anakin towards one of the trees breaking it and knocking him out.

Obi wan activated his lightsaber and had aimed it at the young man. The young man turned to Obi wan and saw the lightsaber and sighed. "A lightsaber huh? That must mean two things your either a sith which I doubt since you don't look like a sith and I don't sense any evil in you. Which means your a jedi right?" asked the young man in his calm tone.

"That's right and the one you hit is a jedi as well. And also my friend, there was no need for what you did to him" said Obi wan who seemed serious at the moment looking back at Anakin and at the young man as well.

"His fault for calling me a kid. I'm clearly not a kid, I'm eighteen, and second it's his fault for letting his guard down. Unlike you who seemed to now be on your guard which is a good thing but an unnecessary one. I didn't come here to fight jedi I was just having a good nap till your friend woke me up from it" said the young man as he went towards one of the trees and sat down.

Obi wan didn't let his guard down but approached the young man slowly. "Who are you?" asked Obi wan.

"Names Zachary or Zach for short. And may I ask now who are you?" asked Zach who seemed calmer now.

Obi wan sensed no evil in the boy and could sense he was calmer than before. So he deactivated his lightsaber and stop near the young man. "I am Obi wan Kenobi, the jedi you hit his name is Anakin Skywalker. We're both jedi of the republic and were sent here to investiagte the location of a sith lord or from what we assumed a force user that was located here on this planet."

"Well then you wasted your time then Obi wan. There isn't a sith lord here but your informant is right that there is someone here who is a force user...rather two actually. Me and my friend, my brother Michael" said Zach who had both his hands resting behind his head onto the tree.

"No sith lord huh? Well that's a shame but you said your a force user?" asked Obi wan who seemed surprise to find someone who could use the force.

"That's right, my friend and I have been living here since we were kids. We were taught on how to use the force by our master who came here a week after our parents died" said Zach.

"Who is this master may I ask?" Before Zach could respond the two heard some noises nearby and Zach knew what it was.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place. Go pick up your friend and follow me" said Zach as he got up and dusted off his clothes. Obi wan went to Anakin and saw that he was unconscious. He lifted Anakin and put Anakin's arm over his shoulder and started to follow Zach back to their home. "Try and keep up Kenobi it's going to be a long walk. And trust me if you want to know more about me you better keep up then" said Zach as he turned back to Obi wan who nodded and soon followed Zach back to his home to explain further of his past.

**That's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. My friend and I worked hard on this chapter (well mostly me) so we hope you like it. The next one won't be out till I am done with my other story of the Rise of the predators. So I hope you all will be patient enough to wait for me to update the next one. Believe me the wait will be worth it trust me I have never let you all down before with my past stories right?**

**Well please leave some reviews on what you thought and if there are any changes I should make. Don't be shy to give me your opinions, my friend and I want this story to be perfect so if there are anything I should change please tell me so I can make the changes. Just as long as it's nothing negative like it sucks. If you don't like this story don't bother leaving a review. Also tell me if I did well with the whole pov (point of view) thing. Not sure if I did it well or not just want to be sure.**

**Well I got to go for now, take care all of you and see you all next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back I am glad to see some people liked the first chapter of this story and it turned out well. It made me and my friend happy that many of you liked the first chapter. I had to admit I had some doubts but I was wrong. That is the last time I ever doubt you the readers thank you. Now I did say I would update the next chapter when I was done with my other stories. But my friend did this chapter and he wanted me to update it.**

**So here it is the second chapter I hope it turns out well as the first one as well. This second chapter my friend was able to do while I was busy with my other stories. So if there are any mistakes let us know so he can try better next time. Now for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Anyways here is the second chapter enjoy.**

**Past explanation and future choices**

_Ahsoka's pov_

I soon began to regain consciousness as I opened my eyes slowly. As soon as I opened them I saw that I was in somekind of small room. As I tried to sit up I noticed that I was laying on a bed with a blanket covering me. As I got up I felt a small pain from my shoulders. I looked over and saw that they were patched up. I then remembered how I got hurt, damn monkeys she thought. I then remembered that something hard hit me from behind knocking me out. I would have to assume whoever knocked me out was also the one who brought me here, wherever here was. As I tried to sit up I noticed that my lightsaber was missing.

"Looking for this?" said a voice nearby. I looked over and saw someone sitting across the room in the dark corner sitting on a chair. I saw that in his hand was my lightsaber as he dangled it infront of me.

I stared at whoever it was sitting across from me and kept my guard up not knowing if this guy was the enemy or not.

He seemed to notice this and stepped out of the shadows slowly. To my surprise he looked to be around my age. His long sleeve shirt, pants, boots, and gloves were all white. His hair was black was short up to his shoulders and his eyes were green. I noticed he was walking towards me and I kept my guard up incase he tried something. But what he did next surprised me a bit. He handed my lightsaber back to me. "I take it this belongs to you?" asked the young man as a smile was shown on his face as he handed my lightsaber back.

I hesitated at first but then slowly grabbed it and brought it back to me. I was surprised by what he did, I was sure he was a sith or a bounty hunter. I tried sensing anything dark about him but found nothing. I lowered my guard and decided to ask him who he was and where I was. "Thanks, who are you and where am I?"

"Right sorry my name is Michael and you're in my home. I found you out in the streets after one of those blue monkeys knocked you out from behind" said Michael as he explained how he found me. "After I chased the one that knocked you out I went to check on you. You had some bite wounds on both your shoulders. Nothing serious but I needed to bring you back here to clean your wounds and also inject you with some vaccine. Those monkeys bite if not treated could cause you to get sick and die."

I guessed that means he wasn't the one that knocked me out, I thought. "Thanks for helping me Michael" I said and decided to introduce myself as well. "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Jedi padawan right? And your master is Anakin Skywalker" asked Michael who seemed to know who I was.

"How did you know that?" I asked surprise that he knew who my master was and that I was a jedi padawan.

"Well while I was helping you my friend found your masters and he brought them back here. While I was healing your wound they explained to us who you were and why you were here" said Michael as he explained to me how he knew about me.

Before I could say anything more we heard some noises outside the room. It sounded like voices arguing about something. I recognize one of the voices to be my master while the other one not so much. I looked over to Michael who seemed to know who it was.

"Sounds like your master is awake and it sounds like he wants to fight my friend" said Michael.

"But why would he want to fight your friend?" I asked wondering why my master wanted to fight Michael's friend.

"Well your masters met my friend and woke him up from his nap. Word of advice never wake him up from a nap when he hasn't slept for two days. It's not pretty when people wake him" said Michael. "Anyways your master threw something that woke him up and made Zach angry when he called him a kid. Zach doesn't like it when people look down on him and think he is a kid. So when your master let his guard down Zach knocked him out."

I was surprise that someone knocked out my master and that my master let his guard down. The noises soon got a little louder till a third voice came in and stopped the two. I recognize that voice to be Master Kenobi.

"Oh yes when Zach knocked out your master, Obi wan I believe is his name and Zach negotiated so they wouldn't have to fight. It worked and so Zach brought them here so he can hear why they have come to Kiros. By the time they got here I had already brought you here treating for your wounds" said Michael as he finished explaining.

"So I guess you know why we're here then?" I asked as I saw Michael nodding. "And I also take it there isn't a sith lord here on the planet huh?"

"Nope there is no sith lord here on Kiros" said Michael. There was a bit of silent between the two of us till it ended with the sounds behind the door came closer. "Well I see your master and Obi wan are coming to see you. I'll just leave you three to have your talk" said Michael as he was heading towards the door when I stopped him.

"Michael thank you for what you did, I appreciate it" I said letting a smile form across my face.

"You're welcome Ahsoka, now get some rest and see you in a bit" said Michael as he left the room. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. What a day I had, first I was nearly crushed in the tunnel, then I was attacked by a bunch of monkeys, and I nearly died. Of course today was nothing compared to all the other days I have had in my past missions. But in a way I was glad that this mission didn't turn out too bad. At least I got to meet someone new.

_Living room (Michael's pov)_

I walked down the halls of what was once a subway station. My friend Zach and I found this place a few years back and turned it to our new home. It took us a while but we were able to make it our new home.

I saw Obi wan and Anakin were across the halls talking when they noticed me. "Hello Master Kenobi and hello to you Master Skywalker how do you feel?" I asked.

"He's fine Michael, was a little mad about what your friend did but fine none the less" said Obi wan as he and Anakin stopped to meet Michael. "Anakin this is Michael he is the young man that found Ahsoka and helped her. Michael this is Anakin Skywalker he is Ahsoka's master."

"You already told me about that but I guess it's only fair to introduce ourselves in person right?" I said as I extended my hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Master Skywalker, Obi wan told me a bit about you while you were unconscious. Which reminds me how's your head feeling?"

"Still hurts a bit but I'm all right. Your friend Zach is lucky my guard was down otherwise it would have turn bad for him in a hurry" said Anakin as he shook my hand.

"Even if your guard was up I doubt it would have turned bad for him. Anyways Ahsoka is awake, she will be a bit sore from her shoulders and her head will be hurting a bit. But other than that she is all right" I said explaining to Anakin and Obi wan about Ahsoka.

"Thank you Michael we appreciate everything you have done for us. We also explained to your friend our offer and hope you two accept it" said Obi wan as he and Anakin headed off to Ahsoka's room. I looked back at them wondering what the offer was they made.

I continued walking down the halls till I came to the living room where Zach was in the kitchen making some lunch. He noticed me coming in and stopped cooking. "Hey man how did it go with the jedi?" asked Zach.

"It went fine Ahsoka is awake so they will be talking to her right now. What are you doing anyways?" I asked wondering what he was cooking.

"Just making some lunch you know when I wake up I get very hungry" said Zach as he continued cooking.

"I heard some noises outside the door while I talked to Ahsoka. Please tell me you and Skywalker didn't get into another fight?" I asked concern that he and Anakin were fighting.

"We didn't fight, well at least I didn't. Skywalker woke up and saw me next to him. He got up quickly and ignited his lightsaber, stupid bastard tried to kill me and so I ignited my lightsaber and I held my ground" said Zach trying to act innocent but failed.

"Whatever Obi wan told me when he passed me by said he made an offer to us, what was he talking about?" I asked wanting to know what the offer was the jedi made.

"Oh yeah well when I finished explaining to them how we got here an everything. He and that Skywalker guy offered to take us back to Coruscant to meet the jedi" said Zach. "I told them we would need to think about it and when they get back we would tell them."

"I know they were sent here to find a sith lord and if they did they would bring him back. But since they found us are you sure they're not going to force us back if we say no?" I asked.

"I asked that same question but he told me it's our choice. But he did say if we stay there is a chance the separatist might find us and that would mean some old guy named Count Dooku would try and make us either become a sith or kill us" said Zach.

"Well that's not good, still Master Ziva once told us that the jedi might not accept us because of who taught us and because of our powers" I said remembering what Master Ziva once told us. "Plus she did said we're too old to be trained and with the whole rules thing I'm not sure it would be good for us."

"I would agree with you plus it would be a lot of hard work, they would put us with a jedi master who I'm sure would be a joy killer, and the whole rules thing would suck. Not being able to fall in love or be with someone, that's not cool or something I would want" said Zach as he finished cooking and began to clean up.

I remembered the whole jedi rules. Not being able to fall in love was one of the rules I didn't like. Doesn't sound like a good life to be in and I'm sure Zach and I would say no to the jedi. But there was something in the back of my head telling me we should go. It's telling me that I should go and help the jedi. The thought of helping them did sound good plus it would be better than being here on this planet.

"Hey Zach I know it may not sound like fun being a jedi but there are some perks to it if you think about it" I said deciding that I would go with the jedi but only if I could convince Zach to come with me.

"What kind of perks?" asked Zach.

"Well you get to travel across the galaxy, meet new people, learn new cultures" as I continued on I noticed Zach didn't like what I was saying. I remembered why and decided to think of something that would be fun for him to do. Then an idea clicked in my mind. "And you get to meet some pretty girls."

Zach's expression changed from a bored look to a curious look. "Really what kind of girls?" asked Zach.

I knew I got him now I needed to keep it up. "Well there are a lot of pretty girls out there in the galaxy like Ahsoka" I stopped by what I said about Ahsoka. Her pretty? Well she isn't bad looking in fact she looked kind of cute…wait what bad Michael don't think about that she's a jedi it's against her code which would be my code if we join the jedi, I thought.

"Pretty like that Togruta girl huh?" Zach thought about it for a minute and I knew he was interested. I just needed something else in order to convince him, then I remembered something else Obi wan told me.

"Plus there is a war going on in the galaxy and if we join them we would be involved in some fights. Facing danger against an army of droids, bounty hunters, and sith lords, all of these things could be a lot of fun" I said.

A lot of things were going through Zach's mind. He knew if he left he would no longer be able to have fun and be with a woman. But if he goes he would find plenty of women in the galaxy and he would have a lot of fun.

"All right then you convince me. We are going with the jedi and we will help them in this war" said Zach accepting the jedi's offer.

"Great I'll get my stuff ready, you do the same and I will see you in a…" I stopped when I noticed that the couch was burned with lightsaber slashes and my chair…MY CHAIR! Was destroyed, it was cut in half as if it was destroyed by a lightsaber.

"Zach what happened to my chair?" I asked as I ran towards my chair.

"Oooooh yeah I forgot we may have fought a little which resulted in your chair getting hurt. Sorry about that but in my defense…Skywalker did it" said Zach.

"You could have not maybe I don't know not fight him? This was the last one I could find in the city that wasn't broken, covered in things I don't want to ever see again, and it was the only one those blue monkeys didn't own" I said angry that my friend broke another one of my chairs.

"Dude it's just a chair I'm sure you will find another one…if not then it ain't my problem" said Zach as he continued cooking.

I was mad that Zach broke my chair. I looked over and saw my lightsaber on the table where I left it and picked it up. I moved forward to Zach's couch and ignited my lightsaber. I slash the couch in half then began to cut it in pieces.

Zach walked in and saw what I did. His face was at first a look of shock and sadness. Me I had a look of satisfaction on my face and didn't care what was going to happen.

"You killed my couch" said Zach.

"You killed my chair" I replied.

Zach didn't say anything he only took off his apron and placed his lightsaber in the kitchen while I did the same as well. We then came back staring at each other. I could tell he was angry and wanted to hurt me. Which was fine with me because I wasn't going to back down from him. In that moment we charged at each other screaming as we began to fight.

_Ahsoka's room_

Master Skywalker and Obi wan had just come into the room where Master Kenobi was explaining what Zach and Michael told him about how they got here and who they were.

"Zach and Michael arrived on this planet eleven years ago with their parents. Their parents escaped from their planet when a bunch of pirates came in and tried to kill them. They landed on Kiros and settled down. However four years later the same pirates found them. The kids were hiding out when it happened and when they came back they found that their parents were dead" said Obi wan as he explained what happened to Michael and Zach's parents.

I felt bad for Michael. Losing his parents at that age and leaving them alone on this planet with no one to look out for them. I did though wonder something how did they survive on this planet. With what happened to me I wonder how those two survived.

"A few days later the pirates returned and found the boys. Before they could harm them they were killed by what the boys tell me a former sith lord named Darth Ziva. She was exiled from the sith after she betrayed them. She turned her back on the dark side and wanted redemption by teaching Michael and Zach the ways of the force. For five years she thought them all that she knew without teaching anything of the dark side helping them become stronger" said Obi wan.

"So what happened to her? Why wasn't she here when we came?" I asked.

"She died two years ago. She died of an illness apparently she has had when she arrived to the planet. But kept herself going for the boys wanting to keep on living till she knew they were ready. I guess she figures they were ready to be on their own and passed away" said Obi wan as he finished explaining to Anakin and I what Zach had told him.

"I guess she did redeemed herself right? She turned her back on the dark side and was able to help both of them become strong enough to be on their own" I said.

"I guess it shows that even a sith can find the light" said Anakin. "So what now Obi wan? What are we going to do with the boys?"

"Well I made Zach on offer if he and Michael should accept it. I told him I wanted them to come back with us to the jedi temple. I sense that the force is strong with these two and they would be of great help to us" said Obi wan.

"But Master their too old the jedi won't accept them. Besides that they were trained by a sith lord wouldn't that mean to the council that they were trained to be siths as well" said Anakin.

"I'm aware of that Anakin but you sensed it too didn't you. I don't sense any evil or darkness in the boys. If they were sith then Zach would have killed you when you had your guard down and try to kill me as well. Plus Michael would have left Ahsoka to die if he was a sith as well" said Obi wan.

"But despite what they did for us and what their master did. Wouldn't the council still not allow them to join us?" I asked sounding a bit concern for what will happen to Michael.

"Perhaps, but it's still a risk we must take. If we were able to find them then chances are that Count Dooku will find out about them as well" said Obi wan reminding us of what would happen if Dooku found them.

"Then we would have to deal with two more siths" said Anakin realizing where Obi wan was going with this.

Now I was worried about what would happen to Michael. He is a good person and saved me even though we just met. He still saved me and for that I owe him. The last thing I would want us to do is face each other as enemies.

"I guess if we convince a few of the council members maybe they can join us" said Anakin agreeing with his master to let Michael and Zach join them.

"Thank you Anakin now all that's left is to ask them to join us" said Obi wan.

I removed the covers and put on my boots. I followed Anakin and Obi wan out the room and towards where Michael and Zach were. When we entered the room we were a bit surprise by what we were seeing. We saw Michael and Zach were on the ground fighting. We looked around the room and saw that it was a mess. Everything was on the floor and the furniture was in ruins.

When the door closed the two boys looked at us and stopped fighting. "Um hey guys what's up?" asked who I assume was Zach as he got off the floor and helped Michael up.

"What were you two doing?" asked Obi wan.

"Nothing just two friends having a bit of an argument because somebody destroyed my chair" I said as I turned to Zach when I finished.

"Will you get over the stupid chair, if anyone is to blame here its Skywalker there" said Zach as he pointed to Skywalker.

"Why me?" asked Anakin wondering why they were blaming him.

"When you and I were fighting earlier you ducked out of the way and I cut that chair over there that was Michael's in half" said Zach as he pointed to the chair.

"You bastard you said you didn't cut it in half that it was Skywalker's fault" I said sounding madder.

"Only because he moved out of the way, so it's not my fault he moved" said Zach.

Before Michael could say a word I decided to jump into this conversation and change the subject. "Okay that's enough you two listen Master Kenobi said he made you guys an offer on if you want to come with us back to the jedi temple or not" I said causing the two to stop arguing. "So what's your decision?"

Zach and I looked at each other and e both knew our decision. I looked at Zach asking him if he wants me to do it. Zach just shrugged off and decide to let me say what our decision is. "We have decided that…yes we will join you guys."

Anakin and Obi wan smiled by the boy's decision. I was happy as well that they're going to join us. I was actually relief that they were joining us. I don't know why but I just felt that way. I decided to ignore it for now and figure it out later.

"So when do we leave?" asked Zach.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting on the ship for you to return" said Obi wan. The boys nodded and Obi wan led Anakin and me out of the room and back to the ship. I looked back at Michael who was heading towards his room along with Zach. I don't know why but I get the feeling things will get a whole lot more interesting with those two around.

_An hour later_

Zach and I were turning off the power in our home and making sure we didn't leave anything behind. Not that there was nothing to leave behind since we destroyed much of our things during our fights. Only thing we could bring was our clothes, our lightsabers, and a holocron our parents made for us. We know we shouldn't bring those but we didn't care. We could keep them hidden and make sure that we didn't get caught with them.

Before we left of course we went to say goodbye to our parents and our master. We walked over to where they died and where we burned their bodies. We burned our parent's body because it was part of their religion. Our master's body disappeared when she died leaving only her clothes so we burned them too thinking it's what she would have want us to do.

It felt weird that we were leaving. We have been here for eleven years and it feels like we're leaving our home. But we knew it's what our parents and master would have wanted us to do. And that was go out into the galaxy and live our life to the fullest. Live everyday like it's our last my dad used to say and we have every intention to live it out.

"You going to miss this place?" asked Zach as we both headed off towards the ship.

"Kind of, it's going to be weird leaving this place after all we have been through. Only thing I won't miss around here are those dumb monkeys" I said.

"I'm actually going to miss those furballs. They were fun to mess with and were fun to practice our skills on" said Zach as he began to remember the times he messed with the blue monkeys.

"Speaking of our skills should we tell the jedi what else our master taught us?" I asked forgetting that we never showed the jedi what our master taught us.

"No not yet, if they saw what else she taught us besides how to use the force and our lightsaber skills they might think differently of us. We'll keep it quiet and wait for the right time to show them" said Zach as we were halfway to the ship.

"Fine just don't take too long. I don't want Ahso...I mean i don't want the jedi to think we're keeping something from them that would lead them to think of us differently" I said almost saying Ahsoka's name but changing it just before I said it.

"Not to worry we'll tell them...when I feel like it" said Zach as he started to run to the ship. I soon followed as well as we arrived to the ship where Ahsoka was waiting for us.

"You guys ready?" I asked as the boys arrived with their bags.

"Oh yes let's get off this rock and head to somewhere nice and cool" said Zach as he entered the ship's cargo bay looking around the ship. "By the way can this piece of junk really fly?"

"Don't worry it will fly, my master made some adjustments to the ship when we first got it and now it's working better than ever" I said as I closed the hanger.

"Speaking of your master where is he anyways?" I asked noticing Anakin or Obi wan weren't here.

"Up at the bridge getting the ship ready and explaining to the council what happened. They were surprise by what we told them and are looking forward to seeing you two" I said as I led the boys to the bridge.

"I don't know if I should be glad or worried about them meeting us" I said as I followed behind Ahsoka as she led us to the bridge.

"Just be on your toe and relax. You two will be fine, provided you don't get on the bad side of the council members" I said reassuring the guys that everything would be fine. We arrived to the bridge where Anakin and Obi wan were finishing getting the ship ready when they saw us enter the bridge.

"Welcome you two, are you ready to leave?" asked Obi wan as he greeted us to the bridge.

"Ready as we'll ever be let's go" said Zach as he sat down and strapped himself in.

Ahsoka showed me to one of the chairs as we both strapped in as well. Anakin soon powered up the ship and we were soon taking off. It felt bit weird taking off, it has been years since I have flown on a ship. The earliest I remember being on a ship was when we were arriving on Kiros. Though my parents had put me to sleep on the ship I could still feel the vibrations of the ships engines going through my bed and the sound of the ship taking off as well. I looked forward towards the window and saw were we're leaving the athmosphere of the planet and were in space. It felt good being off Kiros and into space. I looked over to Ahsoka who was smiling. I return the smile and looked over at Zach who wasn't smiling but looked a bit sick.

"Dude you okay?" I whispered towards Zach who was looking worst.

"Not really I feel a little weird" said Zach as his face looked a bit pale.

I looked over at what Michael was looking at and saw Zach wasn't looking too good. "Um master Zach doesn't look good."

Anakin and Obi wan looked over and saw Zach looking a little under the weather. "We're about to enter into hyperspace, once we do that take him to the medical room" said Anakin as he began to power up the hyperspace.

I unbuckled and went towards to Zach to see if he was all right. "How you feeling Zach?" I asked.

"Like i'm going to..." Zach soon felt something was wrong and was going to finish talking when Anakin activated the hyperjump which caused Zach to throw up all over me from my chest to my legs. "Sorry" said Zach letting a small smile.

It was disgusting, I have never felt anything more disgusting in my life. It was all over me and it was dripping off my chest and legs. I looked over and saw Anakin and Obi wan were smirking a bit by what they saw. Michael came over and helped me up. I didn't want to move but Michael knew if I stayed where I was Zach could throw up on me again. I looked at Michael who kept a small distance from me since he didn't want to get some barf on him. But he let out a small comfort smile and began to lead me out the room.

"Better get yourself cleaned up I'll take care of Zach and take him to the medical room" I said feeling bad that Ahsoka got barfed on by Zach.

"Thanks" was all I said as I left the room and headed off to clean myself.

I looked at the jedi who decided not to say a word which was good thing they didn't say a word. I unbuckled Zach and helped carried him to the medical room to get himself something for his air/space sickness and get himself cleaned as well. I tought to myself this trip was beginning to start off badly for us. I can only hope it will get better when we get to the jedi temple.

**Chapter two is done. So how did my friend do? Please leave a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter and if there is any mistakes we should be aware of. See you all next time and take care bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason: Welcome back everyone and I am glad that this story is fast becoming popular. **

**Zach: Yep it sure is all thanks to me.**

**Jason: Whatever helps you sleep at night. My friend wants to use his characters name so he can speak with all of you. **

**Zach: That's right I'm glad the last chapter turned out well. I was worried that I would have made a mistake in the chapter. **

**Jason: Have faith in your writing and you will do fine. Now in this next chapter my friend's character will have his own pov. But that doesn't mean I will have three povs in this story. Only two will be in this one and one will be normal.**

**Zach: Just as long as my character gets a pov.**

**Jason: Don't worry anyways it's time of the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. **

**Zach: Even mine?**

**Jason: Even yours, anyways here is the third chapter enjoy.**

**Meeting the masters**

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

We arrived to the jedi temple and headed towards the jedi council room. Anakin and Obi wan led us into the jedi temple with Zach, Ahsoka, and I walking behind them as we entered the temple. Zach and I were amazed at the size of the temple and the way the structure looked like. We asked Ahsoka about the temple and how big was it really? She told us it's really big and if we're not careful we could get lost around here. Taking a look around I believe her, we asked her if the jedi let us join them she would give us the tour. She agreed and smiled towards me which made me smile. But when she turned to Zach her expression turned to an angry one.

Zach and I could tell why she was a bit angry towards Zach. Throwing up on her probably won't help the two get along in the near future. After Ahsoka got cleaned and we landed Zach tried to apologized but kept bringing up how he threw up on her which caused Ahsoka to get angry at him to a point where she punched him in the arm. I saw what happened and I walked up to Zach telling him he should for now on not bring up the vomiting on her part anymore. He was rubbing his arm agreed as we headed off the ship to the jedi temple.

As we headed to the council room we passed by some jedis who looked at us wondering who we were. Zach and I looked at our clothing and wonder if their looking at us differently because of the way we are dressed or because they never saw us around here before. Zach assumed it was the clothing since we noticed that most of the jedi were wearing the same clothing. Zach leaned forward to me and told me that the jedi have so sense in style when it comes to clothing.

When we arrived to the council room Anakin and Obi wan told us to stay outside with Ahsoka while they give their reports to the jedi council. While we waited I asked Ahsoka on what we would be expecting in the council room and what we would need to do.

Ahsoka explained to me what to do when we meet the masters, to wait before being spoken so we could speak, and to be calmed around them. I felt now even more nervous about meeting the jedi, I was concern that I would say something stupid and mess up. I was starting to have regrets coming here.

"That's about it any questions?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not really sounds like it's going to be easy" said Zach sounding confident we will do fine.

"I would take this seriously if I were you Zach. The jedi will tell if you're not truthful and would try to read what you're hiding from them" said Ahsoka warning Zach not to underestimate the jedi council.

"Not a problem over time and years of experience I have been able to clear my thoughts of everything. In fact if someone tried to read my mind they would find nothing observe" said Zach.

"Zach what are you…Zach?" Ahsoka noticed that Zach's face changed to a blank expression. His eyes were opened and he wasn't blinking. His mouth was closed as well as if he was in a trance. Ahsoka walked over and tried to see if he was all right.

"Zach you okay?" asked Ahsoka as she waved her hand in front of Zach who did nothing.

"He's all right Ahsoka. What he's doing is something he has trained himself years to master. He can't hear, see, or feel anything watch" I said as I walked over to Zach and punch him in the arm. He didn't flinch or did nothing. "See try it."

"Maybe later so he really can't hear or see anything like this?" asked Ahsoka amazed that there is such a technique like this.

"Nope unless you say something about food then he won't snap out of this for a while now" I said as I moved Zach away from the door and towards the wall so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Right anyways are you ready for the jedi council too Michael?" asked Ahsoka deciding to change the subject.

"A little, I'm still a bit nervous though" I said remembering why I was nervous.

"Don't be Michael you'll do fine" said Ahsoka. She could tell I was still worried so she walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder causing me to turn to face her. "When I first enter that room to meet the council I was just as nervous as you were."

"Really you nervous?" I said surprise that Ahsoka was nervous. She told me all her stories of her past missions and fight during her time with Skywalker. It was amazing to hear how she had accomplish so much with the jedi in such a small amount of time that I would never consider her to be worried about anything.

"Believe me Michael I was nervous. All my past missions I don't think would come close to meeting the council for the first time. But after a while you would get used to it, all you need to do is relax and focus. And before you know it you'll be out of that room in no time" said Ahsoka.

"Thanks Ahsoka I appreciate what you said now I am ready" I said feeling less nervous.

"After saving my life it's the least I can do for you" said Ahsoka. The doors opened and out came Obi wan and Anakin. "How did it go?"

"Went as well as we thought it would. The council is ready for you two. Just do your best and try to…what is wrong with Zach" said Anakin as he noticed Zach's blank expression.

"Oh yeah I forgot" I walked over to Zach and leaned forward to his ears. "Hey Zach lunch is ready" and just like Zach snapped back into reality looking around.

"Lunch ready where" said Zach looking around for the food when he realized what happened. "Oh never mind we ready?"

"Um yes just go on in and we will be out here when you're done" said Obi wan as he showed us where to go. We sighed and went into the room wishing ourselves luck with the jedi.

_(Zach's pov)_

We entered the council room and saw almost all the jedi masters in the room. Only four we could see were in the room in person while the others were in holographic form. Ahsoka had told us that most of the council members were out in the war meaning they couldn't be here in person.

I looked over and saw that the four jedi masters that were here in person. One was a small green jedi who Ahsoka told us would be Master Yoda, the other was a bald black human who was Master Windu, and the other two masters I forgot their names. One was a blue Twi'lek and the other was a green Nautolan. I didn't seem worried about this but didn't want to seem overconfident. Especially in front of all of the jedi masters who all they were doing at the moment was examining us.

"Welcome you two, Master Kenobi and Skywalker told us about you two" said Master Windu who was the first to speak. "Mind introducing yourselves to us?"

Well here we go I thought. "My name is Zachary or just Zach for short" I said introducing myself.

"And my name is Michael it is an honor to meet you jedi masters" said Michael as he introduced himself to the jedi.

"We are happy to have you two here. Master Kenobi has told us about what happened on Kiros and about you two" said the blue Twi'lek. I was now a bit worried because of what Obi wan told them. "Now even though you two were trained by a sith lord some of us have agreed by what Master Kenobi and Skywalker told us about you two not falling to the dark side."

Michael and I both mentally sighed and were relief by what the jedi master said.

"However even though you didn't follow the same path your master went. We are still unsure that in the future you won't follow your master's footsteps" said Windu.

"Hold on a second there our master was a sith lord yes. But she left the sith after they betrayed her. She turned on them and helped us" I said. I knew I wasn't given permission to talk but I didn't care. "She saved us and in the end she did redeemed herself."

"I agree, she taught us how to use the force, how to use a lightsaber, and anything to help keep us safe" said Michael joining in with me. "She even taught us how to control our emotions and everything we need to be who we are today."

The jedi masters seemed surprise by what we said. I could tell this was looking bad for us. I could tell by looking at the Windu guy that he wasn't happy by what we said. Though just by looking at him I wonder if that guy has ever in his life smiled or laugh.

"Sense much respect for your master I do. Close she was to you both wasn't she?" asked Yoda.

We looked at each other and knew he was right. "She was important to us yes. She looked out for us when our parents died. Losing her hurt us but it did not turn us to the dark side" I said.

"She taught us to let go and we did in time. We miss her but we know she is with us through the force" said Michael as he finished what I was going to say.

The jedi masters looked at each other and could sense we weren't lying. I didn't actually care if they believed us or not, or even if they let us stay we know we're telling the truth and that we're not going to turn to the dark side like our master once did. The council members were quiet for a bit till the green jedi Yoda spoke.

"Strong with the force you two are and sense no evil in you two we don't. But be careful you two must be with your attachments. Lead to the dark side they will" said Yoda as he closed his eyes then turned to the other council members who all nodded their heads. We looked at each other and wondered if their nodding that we can join them or not. "Join us you two will."

Michael and I smiled. We were glad we were accepted but if the jedi are anything like our master then there is going to be a 'but'. "But you two still need to prove that you can become jedis. Just because you were taught how to use the force doesn't mean you're ready to be jedis" said Windu.

"You two will be place under two jedi masters who will keep an eye on you and teach you as well. If you two can prove to us you are ready then you will become a jedi" said Kit Fisto as he explained what we needed to do to become jedis. Which didn't sound that bad except the part where we would be taught by two different teachers meaning we would be separated.

"Wait so Michael and I won't be working together?" I asked.

"Both of you need to prove to us you can become jedis without the other. If you two can prove it to us you can become jedis then you will join. But be aware that if you two show any signs of turning to the dark side then we will do what we must to stop you" said Windu sounding cold when he warned us.

"Fine so who are we going with then?" asked Michael wondering who they pick to be our teachers.

"Master Kenobi has volunteered to be your jedi master Michael. As for you Zach we have decided to have you go with jedi master Aayla Secure" said Master Plo Koon as he pointed who Aayla was. Turns out it was the blue Twi'lek which made me a bit happy that I got someone good looking like Aayla.

"Now then if there is nothing left to discuss then this meeting is over then" said Windu.

"May the force be with you two" said Yoda as he wished us both luck. Which from what baldy Windu said we're going to need it.

_(Michael's pov)_

As we exited the council room with Aayla we saw Obi wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka waiting for us. "I take it the meeting went well then?" asked Obi wan.

"Oh yeah it went well...but you two already knew that didn't you?" I asked seeing the smirk on Anakin and Obi wan's face.

"Kind of did sorry but we thought you two should have found out on your own. So Master Secura I take it Zach is going to be your new padawan?" asked Anakin as he noticed Aayla next to the boys.

"That is correct Skywalker I will keep an eye on Zach while Michael will be under your watch Master Kenobi" said Aayla as she turned to Obi wan.

"Sounds good to us, um Obi...I mean Master Kenobi do you think it's okay if we drop our things off our rooms and take a look around the jedi temple?" I asked.

"That's fine, Anakin and I need to go to Kamino anyways to check on something. You can stay here and have a look around the temple" said Obi wan deciding to let me stay to have a look around.

"What about me Master Secura?" asked Zach as he turned to his new master.

"You can stay as well. I need to go check on something with Master Kit Fisto. But tomorrow we will be heading to out on your first mission" said Aayla allowing Zach to stay.

"Master is it okay if I show both Michael and Zach around?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure that's fine we'll be back when we can see you two and good luck" said Anakin as he Obi wan said their goodbyes and left.

"I'll be off too, try to stay out of trouble and see you later" said Aayla as she also left to find Master Luminara.

"Soooo where are our rooms?" asked Zach.

"Follow me and I'll show you where your rooms are" said Ahsoka as she led us towards our rooms. "By the way how did you feel when you met the council?" asked Ahsoka.

"It went well, you were right about what you told me. Thank you Ahsoka" I said as I walked besides Ahsoka with Zach behind us looking around the temple.

"You're welcome Michael" said Ahsoka glad that the meeting between the jedi and the guys went well. She was worried about Michael staying with them. She was relief when her master told her that they were going to stay which made her happy.

_Library (Zach's pov)_

We had finished getting our new rooms which were small and not like our old rooms. Which actually I didn't mind since we didn't have much stuff anyways. Ahsoka had showed us where to eat, mediate, and we were now in the jedi library which was my least favorite place to be in. She introduced us to the jedi in charge of the library and explained to us what the library had. I actually didn't pay much attention to what she was saying since I was so bored I blocked out any words that involved the library.

Before I knew it I got slapped in the back of the head by Ahsoka who seemed annoyed. "Zach are you paying attention to what I was saying?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not really no" I said being honest with her which she didn't like.

"Ahsoka" we turned to see another jedi come by except she was a green Mirialan with dots on her front face. I don't know why but I suddenly my boredom went away and I started feeling weird when I saw the Miralan girl.

"Barriss hey I want to introduce to you my new friends. This is Michael and Zach" said Ahsoka she introduced us to Barriss.

Michael shook her hand and greeted her me I shook her hand but didn't say anything. I don't know why this was the first time I met her and for some reason I don't know what to say to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked wondering why I wasn't saying a word.

"I'm sure he's fine so Barriss Ahsoka told us that you and her worked together to take down an entire droid factory. Impressive work from two young ladies like yourselfs" said Michael as he changed the subject from me.

"Yes we did what else did Ahsoka tell you about me?" Barriss asked.

"Well just that you guys fend off against a bunch of parasaite worms that went through your nose and take over your minds. How you got infected and tried to kill Ahsoka. I think that's it" said Michael.

"I think you also forgot how I was able to save her and the clones from the worms Michael" said Ahsoka.

"Ah right of course sorry" said Michael remembering how that story Ahsoka told him finished.

"Ahsoka mind if you assist me with somethings for a moment" said Barriss as she turned ot Ahsoka.

"Um sure you two going to be all right by yourselfs?" asked Ahsoka as she asked Michael and me if we were going to be all right.

"Yeah we'll be okay in fact I think we're going to get something to eat and head to our rooms to rest. See you later" said Michael. Ahsoka nodded and left with Barriss to help her with what she needed. Causing me to talk again.

"Wow that was weird" I said shaking my head from what happened.

"Dude you stopped talking that's the first time I think I ever saw you stop talking to someone...yet it felt weird what happened?" asked Michael.

"I don't know one minute I was feeling great then the next when I saw Barriss I felt weird. I was a good feeling" I grabbed Michael by both his shoulders and he saw the concern look on my face. "Why did I feel that way/"

"First of all could you let go of me your scaring me" said Michael as I let go of Michael and tried to regain my composure. "Sorry about that continue" I said allowing Michael to contine. "Okay well second I think the reason you felt that way was maybe you like her?" said Michael.

"Like her I just met her" I said thinking there was no way that was the reason.

"Well Master Ziva did tell us that if we ever felt that way then it would be we either like someone or it was that we were sensing something evil from them that would cause our insides to freeze" said Michael as we both remembered what our master told us. We liked her but there were times when she got angry that would cause us to coward is fear.

We shivered at the thought of what our master was like mad. "Well I didn't feel anything like that from her. But I'm telling you it ain't love so let's drop it" I said.

"Fine" said Michael deciding not to talk about it anymore. It soon became quiet with neither one of us saying a word till Michael decided to break the silent. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure let's go" I said as we headed off to get something to eat.

_Outer rim_

Meanwhile in the outer rim onboard a separatist ship the sith lord Count Dooku was mediating in his room when the hologram form of his master Darth Sidious appeared before him. Dooku got up and got on one knee bowing before his master. "Master what do I owe this unexpected visit?" asked Dooku.

"Count Dooku there is a disturbance in the force. I have been told that the jedi have found two powerful young men who are strong with the force. They could be a problem to our plans if they get in our way" said Sidious.

"They are that poweful enough to distrubt our plans?" asked Dooku wondering how two boys can ruin their plans.

"I can sense that they could be a problem. I want you to deal with them soon Dooku" said Sidious.

"As you wish my master" said Dooku as he bowed one more time to his master before Sidious disappeared. Dooku got back up and looked out into the emptiness of space when the doors slide opened and in came his assassin and apprentice Assajj Ventress.

"You heard what Sidious said?" asked Dooku not turning away from his view of space.

"Yes my master, should I deal with the boys myself?" asked Ventress as she got on one knee bowing before her master.

"Not yet I want to see how powerful these boys are. If they are strong then perhaps we can turn them to our side" said Dooku.

"And with them by our side we will be poweful enough to bring down the dark lord and control the galaxy" said Ventress realizing where her master was going with his plan.

"Yes they can be of some use to us but I wish to see how powerful they are first. First chance you get fight them and come back to me alive to tell me. If they are not worth it then kill them" said Dooku giving his apprentice her orders.

"As you wish my master" said Ventress as she bowed to her master before leaving.

**It seems the sith now know about Michael and Zach. Those two better be careful otherwise Ventress will kill them. Anyways the next chapter will take a while to be uploaded since I got some other things to deal with like school. But I will try and upload the next one as soon as I can. See you all next time and please leave a review and tell me what mhat you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here and this story is becoming just as popular as my other stories. Maybe even better, we will see as this story continues along. I would like to thank also Alpha545, General Herbison, and Patattack for the reviews they have given me for my stories. Thank you and I hope to get more reviews from others as well. Now then this next chapter will take place during the ****  
****Sphere of Influence episode just before Ahsoka goes to help Senator Chuchi so she will be in a few parts of this chapter before leaving. **

**Now for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters and my friends as well. Anyways here is chapter four enjoy and hope it turns out well.**

**First Mission**

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I had just finished eating and so far everything was going well in our new life in the jedi temple. We were allowed to stay, we got new masters both we liked, made some new friends, and got to eat some delicious food that wasn't moving like Zach's cooking. We were walking down the temple trying to walk off the food we ate when we passed by one of the classes that Master Yoda was teaching to the younglings. We stood by watching as the kids were learning to block the blasters with the helmets covering their eyes. It reminded us on how our master used to teach us. Though instead of blasters she threw rocks us which hurt alot more than blasters in my view.

"You thinking of how our master used to teach us?" asked Zach as he noticed me daydreaming.

"Yeah I did, good times fun times. Remember how she taught us how to use a lightsaber?" I asked.

"Yep I do, it was fun fighting against each other but not so much when we had to fight her instead. I don't think we ever beaten her once" said Zach smiling as he remembered all our past training with our master.

He was right, in the time we had with Master Ziva we have never beaten her. In games sure but in training with our sabers not even close. But it didn't matter to us, losing helped us get better and better. "I miss her" I said.

"I miss her too, but hey she would be proud of us. She and our parents wanted us to have a better life and look at where we are now" said Zach as he tried to cheer me up. "Granted we're in the middle of a war but still it's better than being on Kiros doing nothing right?"

"Your right and hey now that we're here we can put our skills to the test. The question is when and where will we put our skills to the test" I said, then I realized something that changed the mood a bit. "Though you do realize that there will be some missions where we won't be working together. Meaning we will be away from each other" I said.

"Yeah I know but hey don't worry I'm sure Obi wan will look out for you and keep you out of trouble" said Zach as he tried to lighten the mood back up.

"Me staying out of trouble? I'm not the one who needed saving when you were caught by those blue monkeys who were going to eat you" I said.

"That doesn't count I was sick that time and they caught me while I was sleeping" said Zach trying to defend himself.

"Whatever the point is you will need to be careful on your missions when we're not watching our backs. I don't want us to get hurt while the other is all right" I said sounding a bit worried for Zach. I knew he could take care of himself but I was worried that he would get too confident and lose his focus.

"Don't worry about me I got Master Secura to keep me from getting into trouble nothing bad will happen" said Zach as we decided to keep on walking and head to the upper levels of the jedi temple.

"You sure she isn't going to cause you to lose your focus and lose your cool?" I said smirking as I remembered what happened when he met Barriss.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zach.

"Come on back at the library when we met Barriss Offee. You could barley say a word and looked like you were out" I said reminding Zach of what happened.

"That was nothing I was just a bit surprise to meet someone as..as.." said Zach who was trying to find the right word to say.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, good looking" as I made some suggestive words on what he would say.

"Fine all of the above yes she is. But hey that won't happen again she caught me off guard. Lightning won't strike twice when I see her again" said Zach trying to act all cool and confident but I could tell he was lying and I was loving it. "Anyways what about you and Ahsoka? I could tell you like her and you feel something towards her when you first met her"

"That is nothing, I was being a good friend and I was doing what anyone would do to help someone who..." before I could finish Zach interrupted me.

"Hot, sexy, a fine looking girl?" said Zach making me slightly red by what he said. I didn't want to admit it infront of him but I will admit Ahsoka was a beautiful girl and is someone I wouldn't mind hanging all day with. But I knew it was against the code to feel this way. Which meant I would have to keep this emotions at bay no matter what.

"Look that's enough let's just say we do like both the girls we met and just change the subject" I said wanting to talk about something else before a jedi overhears our conversation.

"Fine wanna go check out that briefing room Anakin told us about?" asked Zach.

"Sure let's go" I said as we headed off to the briefing room till we realize something. "Um do you remember where it was?" I asked.

_An hour later_

Barriss and Ahsoka were walking towards the cafeteria after their talk. Ahsoka and Barriss were talking about how their missions went and Ahsoka told Barriss about how she met Michael and Zach. Barriss was surprise to hear that the young men she met were trained by a ex-sith lord and were allowed to join the jedi order. Ahsoka assured her friend that the boys were all right and wouldn't cause any problems.

"Aren't the council worried that those two could turn to the dark side and try to harm us?" asked Barriss worried that Michael and Zach would turn to the dark side.

"I'm sure they are concern but everyone deserves a chance to prove that their not evil. Those two deserve that same chance" said Ahsoka as she explained to her friend why the guys deserve to be with them.

"I hope your right Ahsoka. I don't want to have to fight them if they do turn" said Barriss deciding to trust her friend.

"I don't either but that's why we have to help and keep them from falling down the dark path" said Ahsoka. "Besides I am not worried about that, what I am worried about is how those two are going to follow the rules."

"I agree from what you told me it's not going to be easy. It's a good thing their masters are both Master Secura and Kenobi. Those two should be able to handle both of them" said Barriss.

"I'm sure Master Kenobi won't have any problems with Michael. Zach on the other hand might be a challenge for her" said Ahsoka.

"Don't tell me your still mad about what Zach did you on the ship right?" asked Barriss as she smiled a bit remembering what Ahsoka told her about Zach throwing up on her.

"I'm not mad I just wish he didn't throw up on me and someone keeps reminding me of what happened. I don't want you telling anyone else about that Barriss" said Ahsoka sounding a bit mad remembering what happened.

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone, you should try to look past this now. It could have been worse right?" said Barriss trying to calm her friend down.

"Fine your right...you know what speaking of those two I haven't seen them since the library where could those two be?" asked Ahsoka remembering she hasn't seen Michael or Zach in a while now.

"Zach just ask for some directions" said a voice coming from around the corner. Ahsoka and Barriss looked over the corner and saw Zach and Michael arguing near one of the statues of the jedi temple arguing.

"I told you I know where we are. Besides I don't want to ask any of the jedis and make them think I we don't know where we are" said Zach trying to prove to me we weren't lost.

"Zach we are lost besides there is no shame in asking anyone where we are. Just ask them if you won't do it I will" I said till I noticed Ahsoka and Barriss in the corner. "Huh never mind looks like your girlfriend is back?" I said whispering into his ear.

"Shut it" said Zach as we walked towards the girls. I could tell is trying his best not to have what happened in the library be repeated. "What's up girls?"

"Well it's nice to hear that you are able to talk again Zach" said Ahsoka surprise to hear Zach was talking again.

"Yeah well I just needed something to eat. Didn't have much energy as I had in the council room" said Zach trying to come up with whatever excuse he could think of.

"So we couldn't help but overheard that you two got lost?" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah well we were trying to find the briefing room but got lost. But you know what we a bit tired from the walk so we'll just head back to our rooms" I said feeling tired from our walk.

"That's fine you two want some help finding your rooms?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nah we'll be fine, but listen Barriss can I reintroduce myself?" asked Zach as he wanted to reintroduce himself to Barriss.

"Why since you already introduce yourself to me back in the library?" asked Barriss confused on why Zach wanted to reintroduce himself to her.

"Well that wasn't the right way I wanted to introduce myself. And I wanted to ask you some questions if that's okay with you?" asked Zach. I could tell he was acting the way he was before but was doing well so far in keeping himself from not talking.

"Sure I don't mind I'm Barriss Offee I am a jedi padawan of Luminara Undul" said Barriss as she extended her hand which Zach shook.

"Hi I'm Zachary but you can call me Zach for short, I am a jedi padawan of Aayla Secura. So you want to talk a little bit?" asked Zach.

"Sure I was heading to get something to eat. You two want to come?" asked Barriss as she turned to Ahsoka and me.

"No that's okay I'll eat later" said Ahsoka deciding not to go with Barriss and Zach.

"I had finished eating thanks. I guess I'll see you later you two" I said as Zach nodded and he and Barriss headed towards the cafeteria leaving Ahsoka and me alone.

"Well I guess I better get some sleep. Wanna walk on the way or do you need to be somewhere?" I asked as I turned ot Ahsoka glad we were alone to talk.

"I don't mind I need to get some rest as well" said Ahsoka as she and I headed to our rooms to rest.

_Three days later_

Two days has passed since our arrival and so far everything was going well. Master Secura began teaching Zach about the jedi history which caused him to doze off a bit. Master Secura decided to let me join the training as well till Master Kenobi came back. When she noticed Zach dozing off she wanted to wake him up, but I did tell her there is a way for her to wake him up and to keep him focus. She walked towards Zach and slapped him in the back of the head causing him to wake up and stand up straight like a soldier would to a commanding officer. Aayla was surprise to see how Zach became more focus after the slap but decided to continue with the lecture while Zach was focus.

The next day Master Kenobi returned and informed us that he is going on a mission and would want Master Secura to come along on the mission. He told us the reason he wanted Aayla on the mission because he wanted to see how well we could do on our first mission together. A test as we saw it to show off our skills to both our masters which was fine with us. Master Secura agreed and so we were heading off on our first mission to the planet of Rhen Var. So we decided to get our things ready and headed off towards the ship I wanted to stop by and see Ahsoka before we left but I found out she left early to see Master Skywalker involving Senator Chuchi. I didn't know why it involved her but I decided to leave her a note and took off.

Zach and I entered the republic gunship with Master Secura which was a pretty cool ride and headed off towards the republic cruiser. When we arrived we were greeted by Obi wan and several clones as well. "Hello you two did you enjoy your time in the temple?" asked Kenobi.

"It was fine Master how was your mission on Kamino?" I asked wondering what happened on Kamino. When we were heading to Coruscant, Ahsoka explained to us the war that was going on and that our army. The republic army was all clones that were cloned from a bounty hunter called Jango Fett who was killed by Mace Windu on Geonosis. It sounded cool to have an army like that but what was even cooler than the clone army was the vehicles they used.

"It went fine, the separatist attack the cloning facility and they tried to steal the DNA of Jango fett. But they failed and the cloning facility is safe" said Obi wan as he told us what happened.

"That's good to hear if the separatist were successful this war would be over" said Master Secura.

"Well it's a good thing you guys were there to make sure nothing bad happened. Now then where are we going for our first mission?" asked Zach.

"The planet of Rhen Var sir" said one of the clones who was wearing a yellow helmet and armor.

"Thank you Cody. Michael, Zach this is Commander Cody. Cody this is Michael and Zach. Zach is Master Secura's padawan and Michael is mine" said Obi was as he introduced us to Commander Cody and Cody to us.

"Good to meet you two" said Cody as he greeted Zach and I.

"Nice to meet you Cody, so what can you tell us about this mission we're going on?" I asked as we headed to the command bridge.

"We are going to the planet of Rhen Var it's a cold planet that the separatist took over when the war began" said Master Secura as she told us what our mission was.

"What's so great about Rhen Var masters?" asked Zach wondering why the planet was important.

"The separatist are using it for communication purposes and to overhear our transmissions. Which would make it easier for the separatist to know what we would do next" said Obi wan as he told us why we needed to take back Rhen Var.

"Ahsoka told us you guys got Rhen Var back before didn't you?" asked Zach.

"We did but the planet was taken back thanks to General Grievous" said Obi wan.

"The separatist are now trying to rebuild their base and communications which means it will be a matter of time before they take back the planet" said Cody as we arrived to the command bridge.

"So we will need to take the planet back before they can get ready. Sounds like this mission is going to be a lot of fun then" said Zach smiling that he was now going to get his chance at some fun.

"This isn't a game Zachary we will need to be focus on this mission. If we don't take back the planet the war will tip to the separatists favor" said Aayla.

"I know master sorry, so what's the plan then?" asked Zach.

"Michael and I will take the ground forces of the harbour while you and Master Secura take the mountain in the citadel where the base is. We'll keep their main forces down while you take out the communication array" said Obi wan as he told us what our job is.

"How come you two get the fun part of the mission while we deal with the boring part" said Zach who didn't seem happy that his part in the mission wasn't fun.

"Master maybe we could deal with the communication array while Master Secura and Zach deal with the droid army" I suggested.

"Very well you don't mind that idea do you Master Secura?" asked Obi wan as he turned to Aayla.

"Not at all but Zachary remember this mission isn't going to be for fun it's very important so please be focus" said Aayla as turned to Zach who nodded.

"Good now then let's get going" said Obi wan as the ship began to take off till I remembered something.

"Wait um let's get Zach to his room first and get him some sleep before he gets sick again" I said remembering what happened last time.

"Right of course let me show you to your rooms" said Obi wan as he led us to our rooms where Zach would get some rest before we took off.

_Rhen Var (Zach's pov)_

We arrived to Rhen Var and saw the blockade the separatist had around the planet. This was the first time Michael and I saw a separatist ship and this was going to be our first combat mission. We both were in the hanger as our masters were giving the troops their orders. Michael and I were wearing some new outfits for our mission. Michael was wearing white jedi clothing and a cloak while I wore the same jedi outfit but it was black except for my cloak that was brown.

While they were discussing we were going over our plans for the mission as well. Michael knew my part in the mission won't be the easiest since I am going to be engaging the droid army. Master Secura said once they land there was a cave we could use to get behind the enemy. She wanted me to take the troops and lead them through the cave which was fine with me. That would mean I would be where the enemy is and that means I would have the most droids to fight against. Michael told me that Obi wan wants him to go through a crypt that would lead him behind the enemy as well while he engaged them through the ruins of what was left of a temple.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, I can't wait to show off my skills and see if our training was worth it" I said as I tighten my glove.

"Zach just promise me you won't lose your focus and get hurt. That is the last thing we need on this mission" said Michael. I could tell he was worried for me. Michael was like my little brother as I was his older brother. I knew as a older brother to him I would have to keep my promise I won't get hurt.

"Sure just do the same with you as well. I don't want to bring you back to your girlfriend all in pieces" I said as I ran off towards my gunship before Michael could say anything.

"Damn you Zach she isn't my girlfriend" said Michael mumbling as Obi wan approached him.

"Ready to go Michael?" asked Obi wan.

"Yeah I'm ready let's do this Master" said Michael as both Obi wan and him headed for their gunship.

_Planet Surface_

Master Secura and I were in one of the gunships along with our troops as we were entering the planet surface. The ship began to rock from the blasters that were trying to hit us. I saw that the troops were getting their blasters ready and were focus. I looked over to my master who was across from me covered in her jedi cloak. She saw the worried look on my face and smiled. "Don't worry Zachary everything will be all right. Just focus and stay calm. You'll do fine."

I wasn't worried...okay well maybe I was. This was my first time in combat and I didn't want to screw up. I could feel we were closing in on landing. I breathed in and out trying to relax and focus. I knew Master Secura was right. I couldn't worry, I just need to remember my training and I'll make it out of this in one piece. I looked over at the seven troops that were going to come with me through the caves. I could tell they were ready which meant as the commanding officer I would need to be as ready as they were and make sure nothing would happen to them.

The ship landed and the doors opened. The troops and my master jumped out of the gunship with me not far behind. We saw that there were some troops landing near us as well and soon were following Master Secura. Secura pointed to the cave where I led the men inside. I saw that there were some troops there waiting for me so I lead them inside and they showed me where to go. We walked for a few minutes as we could hear the sounds of blasters through the echos of the cave. I looked around trying to sense for any signs of danger but couldn't sense nothing. But as soon as we turned the corner of the cave we were met by a number of super and regular battle droids. The droids opened fired and I blocked their blasters with my blue lightsaber. As I blocked their blasters and return some of them I saw that my troops were firing back at the droids destroying them. While the troops continued firing I used my speed to show up infront of the super battle droid and I cut him in half. The other one I blocked his blaster and cut his head off, then I cut the droid behind me piercing it in the middle. Once I did that I used the force push to push back the droids once I did that I ducked as my clones began to open fire taking out the rest of the battle droids.

I stood up and saw my men coming where I was. "Well done sir that was impressive" said one of the clones.

"It's not over yet let's go men" I said as I led them deeper into the caves.

_Up in the mountains (Michael's pov)_

Master Kenobi and I arrived to the top of the mountains where we arrived to what was once a temple or as they call it the citadel. We quickly got off with our clones and looked around. The plan looked to be working, we had no problem getting up here but I knew that the separatist had something planned for us. We looked over and saw no battle droids nearby. Master Kenobi pointed to a nearby entrance which meant that was where he wanted me to go. I order the troops to follow me while he took the rest so they would engage the droids.

We entered the entrance and saw that it was slightly dark. The troops activated their flashlights on their helmets and we slowly entered the temple. When we would get near a corner I would quickly go over the corner to make sure there weren't any enemies just waiting on the other side. Once we saw that there wasn't we continued entering till we arrived to what I assume was the crypt. As we entered I saw a red dot on Cody's chest. I forced pushed him out of the way as a blaster was shot out almost hitting him.

When the blaster missed we were engaged by a bunch of super battle droids. I blocked their blasters while my troops were shooting at them. I couldn't let them get hurt so I snuck around the droids and soon came up from their side and began to cut my way towards the droids. Many of them tried to shoot me but I blocked their blasters and cut their arms off then sliced them in half. Once they were done I saw the men coming over along with Cody.

"Thanks sir I should have been more careful" said Cody as he thanked me.

"Not your fault Cody now then let's move out men and take out that communication array" I said as the men followed me towards their communication array.

_Harbour (Zach's pov)_

We had made it to the exist of the cave but ran into some old friends of ours. One of the men told me they were droidekas and were starting to piss me off. Their shield was making it hard for me or my men to take them out. So I thought for a moment and came up with a plan. I had one of the men throw a grenade at them, once it exploded I used that moment of distraction to get out of the cave and then force pushed the droids to the wall. When their shield was down I saw that moment to slice them. Once I took care of them I was being shot at again only this time my men were backing me up from the cave. I saw one of the tanks nearby and had two of my men get inside the tank. Once they were inside it made things a whole lot easier. Once the tank and the troops were pushing the droids back I went up the stairs nearby and began to destroy the droids. Once I made it halfway where I needed to go I saw that there was some droidekas blocking my path. But soon they were taken out by the tank and I made my way through taking out the last remaining droids that were inside the buildings.

Once that was taken care of I saw Master Secura's troops arriving with her on one of the tanks blocking some of the remaining droids blasters. "Master Secura nice to see you made it to the party. By the way one of the tanks has our men inside so please don't fire at them" I said as I communicated with Aayla through my wrist com.

"Understood did you take out the last remaining droids?" Master Secura asked as she took out the last droid then shut off her lightsaber.

I saw one of the droids I destroyed trying to reach for its blaster. I went over and cut off its head just as it was an inch away from its blaster. "Now I did see you in a bit Master" I said as I turned off my communicator and climbed the building to look out into the battle field. Not a bad way to start out our first mission I just hoped Michael was doing all right. Just as I was going back down the stairs I saw three droidekas fall down. I looked over and saw them destroyed. I looked up and wondered what happened.

_Citidel (Michael's pov)_

My men and I got to the outside and saw that the droids were getting the communication array almost ready. One of the troops thought we should take them now, but I told him to wait. I looked over and saw that Master Kenobi wasn't there meaning he was still fighting his way towards us. There were from what I could see about a hundred or more droids which was not a good thing for us. I knew I could take them but I didn't want to risk getting the others hurt. I saw a nearby building that was on the edge of the mountain which gave me an idea.

"Cody got any rockets?" I asked to Cody who nodded yes. "Good aim it at the base of that building. If I'm right it should distract the droids long enough for us to take out the array."

Cody understood and got his rocket launcher and aimed it at the building. Once he had it on sight he shot the rocket which hit the building causing it to instead of tipping over the mountain it fell over the droids near it causing everything to be covered in snow. Not exactly what I had planned but it was good enough for me. I ordered the men to attack while I jumped over and began to take out the droids while they were distracted. Cody and the clones began to shoot the droids causing the droids to turn back to us and began to open fire.

As they did I saw Master Kenobi coming around the corner taking out the droids that were in his way. I saw my chance and ran towards the communication array that was protected by some droidekas. I jumped over them and used the force to lift them and threw them over the corner of the mountain causing them to fall over. I soon took my green lightsaber and destroyed the communication array. Once Obi wan and the clones took out the last droid he came down towards where I was and looked happy that I was all right.

"Well done Michael you did a nice job" said Obi wan as he congratulated me on the mission.

"Thanks Master what took you so long though" I asked as I turned off my lightsaber and clipped it back on my belt.

"It seemed I attracted more droids than I originally thought I would" said Obi wan as he walked over towards the destroyed communication array. "Still that was a nice distraction you created. Kept the droids attention long enough for us to get through."

"Thanks master but the thanks should go to Cody and the others since they did take out the building" I said.

"Just doing our job sir" said Cody as he and his men came down the stairs.

"Well congratulation to all of you on a job well done. Let's just hope Master Secura and Zachary did all right" said Obi wan. Just then his communicator went off and Obi wan answered it.

"General Kenobi have you and your men taken out the communication array?" asked Aayla.

"Yes we did I take it you and your men took back the harbour?" asked Obi wan.

"Yes we did and it was a lot of fun" said Zach who I could tell from the sound of his voice. "Also on a unrelated note I don't suppose you two could explain how three droidekas fell down here?"

"Um maybe they fell over you know how clumsy these droids are?" I said surprise that the droids I three over the mountain landed where Zach was.

"Okay then we will meet you in a bit after we're done securing the area" said Aayla.

"Understood see you in a bit" said Obi wan as he finished talking with Master Secura and turned back to me.

"Shall we go check if the area is secure as well?" asked Obi wan. I nodded and followed Master Kenobi towards the temple to check if all the droids were taken care of.

**Chapter four is done. How did you like the first fight scene on Rhen Var. Those scenes I got from the battlefront game I used to play when it came out and used the Rhen Var scenes. I hope it turned out well. Well that's it for now please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**Also just to let you know for those who read my "Rise of the Predator" story I won't be able to update the story for a while. I got stuck on one scene while I was typing and I am trying to figure out a way to get out of it. Hope this story along with other one I have will keep you all busy. Goodbye, thank you for reading it, and those who leave a review thank you and have take care bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and things are starting to look good. This next chapter will be taking place during the whole Mandalore episode. Had to look for the episode online which believe me it's not easy to do especially if I had to look over the episode over and over to make sure I got all of the scenes, names, and what would happen next. **

**This one I hope turns out well just like the last few chapter. Now for the annoying declaimer thing, I don't own anything of star wars just my oc and my friends oc characters. Now then here it is chapter five enjoy.**

**Visit to Mandalore**

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

We returned to the jedi temple two days after our mission on Rhen Var. Zach and I were tired, after taking the planet we were tired from all the battle we had to go through. It was a good thing we did go through all of those things since it helped us understand what it was and would e like on missions like Rhen Var and now I'm sure our bodies will be getting used to all the work we would have to go through.

Our masters decided to have us take some time off so our bodies would heal. While we rested Ahsoka came by to see us…well mostly me to congratulate us on our first mission. Barriss came by as well to see how we were doing and congratulated us as well. Zach and her began to talk while Ahsoka and I began to take a small walk leaving Zach and Barriss alone to talk.

Ahsoka explained to me what happened when she left with her friend Riyo Chuchi to find Chairman Papanodia's family that were kidnapped. She also explained on how it was the trade federation that were involved in the kidnapping and how they were able to find the daughters and force the trade federation to leave Pandora. I was impressive how Ahsoka was able to those all of things without the jedi council knowing. Of course she did ask me not to say a word of this to the council. I gave her my word I wouldn't say a word as long as she told me how they got the trade federation to let them go.

"I'm impress Ahsoka that you guys got away with it without the council knowing what happened" I said.

"Yeah well it was nothing, just remember not to tell them anything. Even to Zach I would think he would say something to Master Secura or any of the council members" said Ahsoka.

"Don't worry I won't say a word, besides even if I told Zach he wouldn't tell anyone the truth. When he keeps a secret he makes sure no one finds out about it" I said explaining to Ahsoka not to worry about Zach.

"Fine but remember if he does say a word about this you and him will pay dearly for it" said Ahsoka. I could tell she was serious but I assured her that we won't say a word to anybody about this.

"Anyways anything else happened while we were away?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well Master Skywalker said that Senator Amidala wanted the jedi to help her with something that involved the corruption on Mandalore" said Ahsoka.

"Mandalore huh? What is she doing there anyways? And what is this about a corruption?" I asked.

"Apparently there is somekind of corruption going on, on Mandalore and the council is thinking of sending me on this mission. Something about teaching some cadets about the whole corruption thing" said Ahsoka remembering what her master told her about the mission.

"Sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun...it's such a shame we couldn't go and help" I said.

"You don't like teaching?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well I wouldn't mind trying but Zach on the other hand doesn't like it. In fact when our master gave us some lecture he would either fall asleep or get so bored he blacks out" I said explaining to Ahsoka about Zach and lectures.

"Really he hates lectures huh?" said Ahsoka as I saw a mischievous smirk on her face which meant she had something in mind.

"Ahsoka what are you up to?" I asked a little worried wondering what was going through her mind.

"Oh nothing your right it is a shame you two can't come and I'm sure Zach wouldn't like it...excuse me I need to go see someone bye" said Ahsoka as she left making me regret what I said.

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have said that?" I said to myself wondering if this will come back to bite me on the butt.

_Few hours later_

I was onboard a republic carrier ship heading towards the planet of Mandalore along with Zack, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Anakin. An hour after I talked to Ahsoka I went to see Zach where Master Kenobi and Secura enter the room and told us we were going on a mission with Ahsoka to Mandalore. Zach was not happy when he found out that we were going to teach a bunch of kids, but go even angrier when he found out that it was Ahsoka's idea. I calmed him down telling him that Ahsoka would be the one doing the teachings and not them. Despite what I told him he still wasn't going to like this mission.

We were in the back with Zach resting on the floor thanks to his air sickness. I sat next to him as we were nearly to Mandalore. Ahsoka was in the front with Anakin and Rex as Anakin explained to Ahsoka why she needed to teach the cadets and to keep an eye on Zach and I. "I think she did this on purpose" said Zach.

"Who?" I asked even though I did know the answer.

"Ahsoka, that girl is getting back at me for throwing up on her" said Zach as he groaned from the pain he was feeling in his stomach.

"Well if you apologized correctly maybe she wouldn't have tried to get back at you then" I said pointing out why she would do this to Zach.

"I did...think if I did it correctly she would have not done this?" asked Zach remembering what happened when she tried to apologize.

"I think so, but look at this way Ahsoka is the one who is going to do the talk. But us we don't have to do the talking" I said.

"What are you up to?" asked Zach wondering what I was planning.

"While Ahsoka does her talk with the cadets you and I can go look around to find out about who is behind the corruption on Mandalore" I said explaining to Zach what my plan was.

"Hmmm a bit risky, if the jedi or anyone of authority on Mandalore finds out it could turn ugly" said Zach.

"Maybe but we'll just tell them we want to look around and learn a bit of Mandalore's culture. Then while we are out we can go to the lower levels and find out who is behind this corruption" I said. I knew I couldn't tell Ahsoka about this since she would try and stop us.

"Fine but let's just hope this doesn't fire back in our faces if we get caught" said Zach as he sighed and closed his eyes to rest.

"Yeah me too" I said as I could feel we were entering the planet's surface.

_Landing platform_

The republic transport had enter the planet of Mandalore's surface and was making its way to the landing platform where Dutchess Satine, her nephew Korkie, and Prime Minister of Mandalore Almec.

"My lady if I may what do the jedi know of our ways? Do we really want them meddling with our children's education?" asked Prime Minister Almec.

"Surely there is nothing to fear from exposing them to new ideas Prime Minister" said Dutchess Satine as the cruiser landed and walking down the ramp was Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano as they made their way towards the Dutchess and Prime Minister.

"Dutchess Satine" said Anakin as he kissed the Dutchess hand then turned to the Almec. "Prime Minister Almec."

"Master Skywalker so good to see you again this is your padawan I assume?" said Satine as she turned to Ahsoka.

"Yes my lady may I present Ahsoka Tano" said Anakin as he introduced Ahsoka to Satine.

"Dutchess, Prime Minister" said Ahsoka as she introduced herself to the Dutchess and Prime Minister.

"I am grateful that the jedi council could spare the two of you to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow. Please thank Master Yoda for me" said Satine glad that the jedi were helping her with her planet.

"Um due to our limited resources I must return to battle immediately" said Anakin.

"So you won't be staying Master Skywalker?" asked Almec.

"No but I assure you that padawan Tano is a highly capable jedi and has the full confidence of the counsel" said Anakin. "And she won't be alone she will be accompanied by two more padawans."

"Two more who?" asked Almec.

"That would be us sir" I said as I helped Zach to his feet with his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the ramp.

"And they are?" asked Satine curious on who the boys were.

"The older one is Zachary he is the padawan learner of Master Aayla Secura. And the younger one is Michael and he is the padawan learner of Master Obi wan Kenobi" said Anakin as eh introduced the others to Satine and Almec.

"Is Zachary all right?" asked Satine as she noticed Zach wasn't looking so well.

"He's fine just feeling a bit sick from the ride over here. But he'll get better soon" said Ahsoka as she explained why Zach wasn't feeling well.

Zach and I walked up to the Dutchess and The Prime Minister and introduced ourselves. "Hello there Dutchess I am Michael and this big lug over here is Zachary" I said.

"It's nice to meet you both. I never knew Master Kenobi had a padawan learner" said Satine.

"Became his padawan learner a few days ago my lady" I said as Zach was starting to get the feelings back in his body allowing him to walk again.

"Master Skywalker are you sure these two can help padawan Tano with this assignment?" asked Almec who didn't seem to think Zach and I could do this job.

"I'm sure Prime Minister. They may not look like it but trust me these two can handle it" said Anakin as he explained that Zach and I can handle this assignment.

"Very well then cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagos. These are some of the cadets that you will be instructing padawan Tano, Michael, and Zachary" said Almec as he introduced us to the three cadets.

"Nice to meet all of you" said Ahsoka as she greeted the young cadets.

"That's a fine weapon may I see it?" asked Korkie noticing our lightsabers.

"I'm afraid not because of Master Kenobi's last visit and the trouble that followed no off-worlders are allowed weapons on Mandalore" said Almec.

"Master Kenobi caused trouble that's a first" said Ahsoka sounding surprise to hear Obi wan caused trouble instead of Anakin.

"[Sigh] Just give me the lightsaber" said Anakin as Ahsoka handed her lightsaber over. "You two as well come on" said Anakin as he turned to us to hand over our lightsaber.

"Fine just a fair warning Master Skywalker you break it you owe me a new one" said Zach as he handed his over to Anakin.

"Thank you for respecting our ways Master Jedi" said Satine as she thanked Anakin for taking our lightsabers.

"Excuse the interuption sir but it's time to depart General Fisto is expecting us" said Captain Rex informing Anakin that they needed to go.

"If you'll excuse me" said Anakin as he began to walk away back to the ship leaving us on Mandalore.

We made it to our rooms where we were going to share. They were bunk beds I took the bottom and Zach took the top leaving Ahsoka to have her own bunks to herself. I looked over where I kept my lightsaber realizing that it wasn't there. I sighed thinking Zach took it till I remembered where it was. "Feels weird without our lightsabers" I said.

"Yep but hey it's only for a few days so there is no harm in not having them around" said Zach as he relaxed on the bed finally regaining his health.

"I guess so" I said as I laid back on the bed closing my eyes till Ahsoka turned to us.

"You two ready to go then?" asked Ahsoka.

"Go where?" asked Zach.

"We're suppose to go teach the cadets in an hour remember?" said Ahsoka. Making Zach groan when he remembered why we were sent here.

"I don't wanna go you two go on ahead I still need some rest in order to regain my strength" said Zach lying to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't have time for this so she used the force rolling Zach over his bed falling on his face. "OW damn it what was that for?" asked Zach as he turned ot Ahsoka angry.

"This is not a vacation Zach, we need you to come because your going to be teaching as well" said Ahsoka crossing her arms expecting Zach to do what she says.

"You ain't the boss of me and besides I didn't even want to come here you told your master to make us come" said Zach as he got up facing Ahsoka.

"Did I huh I don't remember" said Ahsoka sarcastically.

"Why you little" I got off my bed and stopped Zach from fighting Ahsoka. "Whoa there Zach easy look how about this I'll go with Ahsoka and you stay here and rest" I said.

"Michael he has to come he needs to do his part around here" said Ahsoka.

"He will but for now let's just let him rest, the ride here took longer so Zach won't be at his best" I said trying to get Ahsoka to cut Zach a break.

"Fine but tomorrow he is going to come with us" said Ahsoka deciding to let Zach go.

"Thank you now go one ahead I'll catch up" I said. Ahsoka nodded and left the room leaving me alone with Zach.

"Dude I thought you said she was the one going to go do the lecture while we go and look for the corrupters" said Zach.

"I know but if I didn't do that Ahsoka would have suspected something. Look you go ahead if the two of us go they will know something is up. Besides your faster and can blend in easily" I said trying to get Zach to go instead of us both.

"Fine, good luck you're going to need it with those kids" said Zach wishing me luck.

"You too...try to stay out of trouble" I said as I headed off to catch up to Ahsoka.

_Academy_

Ahsoka and I had just finished teaching the cadets about corruption and were heading down the halls of the academy. Ahsoka had her own class while I was teaching my own. It seemed easy teaching them how corruption worked and how the only way corruption could end was if the people stood up against the corruption. My class was easy and they understood but Ahsoka's when I asked her how her class she told me it went well and she was able to get some of them to understand what she was saying to them.

"Sounds like we're getting through some of them huh?" I said as we walked out of the academy.

"I guess but still I wish we were doing more than talk. A part of me wants to go out and find out who is behind this whole corruption" said Ahsoka. I understood what she meant but we both knew we couldn't.

"Too bad we can't since it would mean we be breaking the rules. I guess all we can do is hope they listen and don't follow down the same path their current leaders who are involve in corruption" I said.

"Think whoever is behind this is someone who is up in the higher ranks?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think so and it does make sense right? In all the great history of the galaxy corruption is always formed by those of high powers" I said remembering all about the history of corruption from what Master Ziva told me.

"True but you do realize that most of the leaders who were behind corruption were those in the same power as Dutchess Satine is in" said Ahsoka.

"Oh right well I doubt she is behind this, I doubt someone who is trying to save her people and stop corruption would be behind this" I said. "No If not her I have my money on that Prime Minister guy."

"Why the Prime Minister?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well Zach and I think that if the Dutchess isn't the one then it would be someone who is next in line of power. Like that Prime Minister guy, I could tell he was up to something" I said.

"If he is behind this then I'm afraid we can't do anything about till we have proof" said Ahsoka.

"True I just hope Zach found something" I muttered.

"What about Zach?" asked Ahsoka as she overheard what I said.

"Nothing just nothing, now then let's head back I'm sure Zach is bored out of his mind" I said as we headed back to our rooms.

"No you said something about Zach finding something now tell me" said Ahsoka stopping and was waiting for me to tell her the truth.

"Ahsoka it's nothing now come on" I said trying to get Ahsoka to move. But she stood there with her arms cross and her expression was a look of annoying.

I sighed and knew she wouldn't drop this. "Fine Zach and I thought maybe while you were teaching those cadets that him and I would go out to find some information on who was behind this whole thing."

"Michael you know we're not suppose to that. If we get caught we'll get in big trouble. And I know you two don't want to get in trouble" said Ahsoka as she and I continued walking and showed her disapproval of Zach and my plan.

"Relax since I join you Zach was the one who went to investigate this. He can blend in and can keep himself from getting caught" I said.

"You left Zach to do this investigation?" said Ahsoka who couldn't believe I left Zach to investigate like it sounded like a bad idea.

"Yep, don't worry nothing bad will happen Ahsoka I promise" I said trying to calm Ahsoka down.

"Fine but if he gets caught we're not bailing him out" said Ahsoka.

"Don't worry, listen I'll keep an eye on him tomorrow while you go to the cadets. I promise I won't let him out of my sight" I said trying to get Ahsoka to lighten up.

"Just don't do anything that could get you killed" said Ahsoka. I could tell she was more worried about us then she was angry.

"I promise" I said as we continued walking back to our rooms hopefully with Zach being in the room.

_The next day_

The next day Ahsoka was off teaching her class while Zach and I were going over some of the things he may have found out while we were out yesterday. And some of the things he told me made me sighed and rub my templates by what he said. "You beat up three people trying to get information's out of them? What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we would find out who is behind the corruption by getting the information out of people who were involved in this whole thing" said Zach trying to justified his actions.

"You beat up two cops and a guard how were they involved?" I said.

"Now when you say it, it does sound bad but believe me they were involved. Look I found out through the cops that they were paid off to keep the food in some storage facility which is now locked and the guard was one of the guards who was with the one behind the corruption" said Zach as he explained why he beat them up.

"Well who was it?" I asked trying to calm down.

"I don't know the two cops didn't tell me because they were paid by the guard and the guard is dead he was shot before I had a chance to find out who it was. Plus don't worry they didn't know it was me I was wearing a disguise" said Zach as he took out a weird looking mask but soon threw it away when Ahsoka came in.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" I asked knowing that was a dumb question to ask her.

"Listen up I found out that four of the cadets may be in trouble" said Ahsoka ignoring what I had just said.

"What do you mean in trouble? Which cadets?" asked Zach.

"The Dutchess's nephew Korkie and his friends. They said they may have information on who is behind this corruption. We need to follow them to make sure they stay out of trouble" said Ahsoka.

"All right then let's go" I said as we headed out the room and went towards the plaza.

_Plaza (Zach's pov)_

We nearby where the plaza was as we waited for the kids to show up. We all split up and hid in different places in case things turned bad for the cadets. I didn't know where Michael or Ahsoka were but I didn't care because soon I was several men that looked like guards waiting wearing armor, helmets, shields, and something on their arms. From what I could tell these guys are bad news. I soon saw the kids come out of the building and were walking towards the men.

"Are you Korkie?" asked the one in the middle.

"Prime Minister is that you?" asked Korkie.

"Secret service you're all under arrest for treason, corruption, conspiracy" said the guard as he and the other men surrounded the kids which meant this was the part where we get involved. I saw that the kids tried to fight back but failed badly now it was time for us to show them how to fight. I saw Ahsoka leaped off from ontop of one of the guards and took him out, she then jumped on the other one and kicked him she then did the same with the other with a swift kick. Just as the other tried to get involved Michael used the force to force push him out of the way dropping his metal nightstick. Ahsoka grabbed the metal nightstick and knocked the other guard out. The other one tried to hit her but I lifted him up with the force and threw him towards the wall. They soon all fled and Michael and I came out of our hiding spots.

"Looks like the prime minister set you up" said Ahsoka as she helped the cadets up.

"That's treason he's the leader of our system he couldn't possibly be a traitor" said Korkie not believing that the prime minister was a traitor.

"Would make sense seeing as he would have the power to do what he want" I said walking towards the cadets and Ahsoka grabbing one of the nightsticks then threw it away.

"We need proof" said Amis.

"I have the recording" said Soniee as she showed us the recording of who the one behind the corruption was. But we couldn't make out his face.

"That's no good we can't tell who it is" said Korkie.

"Wait stop right there" said Ahsoka as Soniee stopped the recording. Ahsoka took out something and activated it. "Information retrieval I need you to i.d a hologram" said Ahsoka. Soon the device was able to clear up the face and soon we saw that it was indeed Prime Minister Almec.

"That's him" said Lagos.

"Your right that is the prime minister" said Soniee.

"We have to take this to my aunt and warn her...they know we talked to her" said Korkie realizing that he mentioned they talked to his aunt about finding out who was behind the corruption. We soon ran off towards the Dutchess home hoping she was still alright.

_Dutchess Satine's home_

When we arrived we found all the guards were dead. As we walked down the stairs we found one dead and the door opened.

'We're too late" said Korkie.

Ahsoka kneeled down and saw that the guard was dead. "He's dead" Korkie tried to get inside the room but Ahsoka stopped him. "Korkie wait the intruders may be still inside" but Korkie didn't listen he went in along with everyone else seeing no one was here which led us to assume they got her.

"We're too late they took her. This is all my fault" said Korkie as he got on the floor blaming himself for what happened to his aunt. "Who knows what they have done to her."

"Now what how are we suppose to find her?" said Lagos.

"Who can we trust?" asked Amis.

"I need all of you to calm down and focus. We know the prime minister is behind this" said Ahsoka.

"After my aunt he is the most powerful man on Mandalore" said Korkie.

"So let's go talk to him" said Ahsoka.

"And do what exactly Ahsoka?" I said causing everyone to turn to me and Michael. "You think we will be able to convince him to hand over the Dutchess? That guy will be ready since his guards are probably on their way to tell him how you helped them."

"You got a better idea?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes I do they didn't see me or Michael so how does this sound? Michael and I hand you and the cadets over to him. Then we bargain with him about wanting to join him. That way he would lead us to the Dutchess and we will be able to capture him" I said.

"That plan will never work. Your jedi he won't believe you?" said Lagos.

"Ah but we have some tricks up our sleeves. For example we can act which means we can make it look like we're on his side by doing some dirty tactics" I said as I walked towards to Ahsoka.

"What kind of tactics Zach?" asked Ahsoka wondering what was going through his mind.

"Well maybe like" Zach leaned forward and whispered something into her ear that caused her to get a little mad at Zach.

"No way not going to happen" said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka trust him he knows what he's doing. And believe me whatever he has plan for you when this is all over you can get back at him and he won't try to get back at you. Right Zach" said Michael knowing I was right and what he said was true. She would try and get back at me for what I plan to do but I knew if it worked then it won't matter to me what she has plan for revenge.

"Fine let's do this" said Ahsoka as I went over the plan with the kids.

_Prime Minister's office_

Michael and I entered the Prime Minister's office where he was sitting at his desk looking over some things we taken were involved in his corruption.

"Master jedis this is an unexpected surprise what can I do for you two?" asked Almec.

"Actually Prime Minister it's what we can do for you" we said as we showed him the guards coming in with the cadets and Ahsoka all handcuffed.

"It seems some cadets and a little jedi were planning a corruption against you Prime Minister" Michael said.

"Impressive I am surprise by the cadets and their actions but a jedi well this day is just full of surprises huh" said the prime minister.

"We know you're behind the corruption Prime minister and you're not going to get away with it" said Ahsoka.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Prime minister trying to act innocent.

"Oh we know Prime minister, we know the truth which is why we're here to offer our services" said Michael.

"Services?" said a confused Almec.

"See Prime minister it's like this Michael and I we weren't raised in the jedi temple oh no we were raised somewhere far away and were taught by someone who was expelled from their order. And when she died it meant we could do what we want like destroying things, blowing up things,...am I missing something else" I asked as I walked near the Prime minister till one of the guards stood in my way.

"Ah yes Zach the one important thing hurting people" said Michael as he tried to do the same like me but was also cut off by the guard.

"Really I would figure you two being taught by a jedi would make you a better person" said Prime minister as he sat back on his chair listening to us talk.

"Please all the jedi did was take away our fun. And trust us it was either be good or go to jail. I wasn't planning on spending the rest of my life in jail I'm young, handsome, and have my whole life ahead of me" I said explaining to Almec why we joined the jedi.

"These last few days with the jedi have been boring and we were starting to feel less like ourselves around them. But then we heard of what was going on, on Mandalore and so and idea clicked in our heads. Why not join up with you?" said Michael as he continued lying along with me.

"We just needed to find out who was behind this corruption thing so we could work with them. And look at this it turns out you were behind the whole thing so what do you say?" I said as I extended my hand to the old man but he stood there not convince.

"Hmmmm why would you two want to join me? When the jedi find out they will try and stop you then me" said Almec.

"Ah well that's true but here is our plan. We'll tell them that poor Ahsoka here was killed trying to expose who was behind the corruption who was the Dutchess herself. The kids well they got involved and were killed as well. Leaving you in charge of Mandalore as we would get some money on the side as we return to Coruscant then leave before the jedi figure out anything" I said explaining to my plan to the Prime Minister.

"You two can't do that your jedis" said Korkie.

Michael walked up to Korkie and looked back at me. I nodded which made Michael put his hand on Korkie's shoulder and smiled before punching him in the stomach.

"Michael leave him alone" said Ahsoka as she tried to break free of her cuffs. "I really thought you two were my friends."

I walked towards her and looked at her in the eyes. "Friends make you weak, the only one you can trust is yourself" I said before I punched her in the face knocking her out. The other kids tried to break free as well till the Prime Minister spoke. "That's enough leave us" said Almec as they took the kids and Ahsoka out of the room.

"I must admit I thought you two were lying but it seems you two are all right" said Almec as he extended his hand towards me which I hesitated at first but soon shook. "Now then shall we go over this plan of yours I was thinking we could do it a different way" said Almec as we walked out of the room discussing out business plan.

_Detention facility_

We soon arrived to the detention facility which looked pretty big in my view. I looked over and saw the bruise on Ahsoka's face. I could tell I was going to pay for this big time but in time she will thank me. The guards soon took the cadets and Ahsoka into the facility leaving us alone with the prime minister.

"Thank you for bringing in the traitors to justice" said Almec as he thanked us.

"You're welcome but still there is the matter of dealing with Satine old man. We need to arrest her soon before she finds out what we did" said Michael.

"Do not worry we already have her in custody" said Almec,

"Really where?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that is not your concern" said Almec.

"Prime Minister we're partners now surely you can tell us where their keeping that old hag" said Michael.

"I'm sorry but I can't now later. Right now I must get ready to announce the Dutchess and her crimes" said Almec as he walked towards his transport and took off.

Michael and I looked at each other and walked towards the guards blocking the doors. "Yo officer we need to interrogate the prisoners and find out if they know anything else" I said. The guard nodded and let us through into the prison. We passed by some of the prison cells along with the guard escorting us. We finally made it to the cadets and Ahsoka's cells keeping them separated. I entered the cadets while Michael entered Ahsoka's.

"Careful we're being watched" I said nodding over towards the guard behind me.

"Did he buy it?" asked Amis.

"Did you find my aunt" asked Korkie.

"Not exactly but I do know they have her in custody most likely she is in this facility. I will try and force the guard to take us to her" I said.

"What if that doesn't work?" asked Lagos who seemed to be having doubts about this plan.

"It will work in the mean time stay here and remember if something goes wrong you know what to do" I said as left the room.

_Meanwhile in Ahsoka's cell (Michael's pov)_

I was in Ahsoka's cell checking on her bruise. I was glad the guard was keeping an eye on Zach and not me. Giving me some time to check on Ahsoka. "Sorry about what Zach did but it worked right?" I said trying to lighten Ahsoka up.

"I guess so, still I am going to make him pay for hitting me" said Ahsoka rubbing her bruise face.

"I know here let me take care of this" I said as I took out something from my pockets. It was a small container that contain a white cream in it. I placed my finger taking a bit of the cream and placed it on Ahsoka's bruise. She flinched a bit when I touched her bruise but soon began to calm down. Soon the bruise was gone and the pain from it was gone.

"What was that?" asked Ahsoka as she rubbed her face no longer feeling the pain.

"It's a special cream our master gave us in case we got wounded or bruised. It removes the bruising the pain from it instantly but once you use it you won't be able to use it again for a few days" I said as I placed the container back in my pockets.

"Thanks it helped a lot but I am still going to get back at Zach for the punching you know" said Ahsoka who was refusing to let go of what Zach did.

"I know, listen we're going to try and find the Dutchess if things go wrong try and get us out of it" I said as I uncuffed her cuffs but kept them on to make it look like she was still cuffed.

"Michael and be careful. Wherever they have her no question they will have her somewhere well guarded" said Ahsoka.

"Don't worry we got a backup plan if something goes wrong. Have faith in our skills Ahsoka now then be safe and we'll be back" I said as I walked towards the door and left the cell.

I walked up to one of the guards and used the mind force on him. "You will take us to Dutchess Satine" I said to the guard who repeated what I said and began to lead me and Zach to the Dutchess.

We soon arrived in the lower levels where we saw some turrets near the cell where the Dutchess was. No doubt they were design to stun the enemy which I hope wasn't us. As Zach wa about to deactivate the cell the Dutchess was in one of the guards stopped us. I walked over to them both and used the mind force on them. "We must interrogate the Dutchess." Soon he repeated what I said and Zach deactivated the cell bringing the Dutchess down and releasing her.

I kneeled to her and checked on her. "We're getting you out of here Dutchess" I said.

"Michael, Zach it's a trap" said the Dutchess.

"I see you found the Dutchess you two. Stop your acting sergeant" said Almec as he appeared behind us and the two guards I thought were under my control showed that they weren't.

"Using a jedi mind trick was a very poor decision. My guards have been trained to resist such accrued magic" said Almec as soon we were surrounded by all the guards.

"Damn I guess our acting didn't work huh?" I said a bit surprise that our acting didn't work.

"Indeed your probably wondering how I found out. One of my guards said he was attacked by a man in this mask I found in your room" said Almec as he showed the mask Zach used to gain the information out of the cops and guard. "Set to stunt." The turrets aimed for us and shot us weaking us. "You little fools" was the last thing he said to us before the guards grabbed us and handcuffed us.

"Where are they?" asked Amis noticing that Michael and Zach were taking too long.

"We'll stick to their plan" said Korkie.

"But how do we do that everything is coming apart?" said Soniee.

"Michael and Zach told us to wait so that's what we'll do" said Korkie.

Zack and I were being held by two of the guards as we watched Almec holding something.

"Sign it, sign the confession and admit to your treasonable ways" said Almec.

"There is only one traitor today on Mandalore Prime Minister and that's you. You control the black market, you have betrayed the public's trust, and used your office to accumulate wealth and power, it's shameful" said Satine. Only thing Zach and I could do for now is hope she keeps talking while we tried to break out of our cuffs which shouldn't take long.

Almec laughed by what Satine said and soon spoke. "Your idealism is inspiring my dear but hopefulsy naive. I established the black market for the people. The war is disturbing trade across the galaxy the profit from the black market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore. Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security" said Almec.

"It's a tax for your benefit Prime Minister. Where are these humanitarian supplies you speak of?" said Satine who didn't believe the load Almec was saying and neither we're we. I finally finished with my cuffs and looked over at Zach who was also done.

"Sergeant put the shock collar on her" said Almec as he grabbed the shock collar and placed it around her neck. "My patient has worn thin my Dutchess maybe this will convince you" said Almec as he pressed one of the buttons near him which shocked the Dutchess.

When he stopped the Dutchess spoke. "I would rather die than sign your confession."

"That can be arrange. Bring me those traitorous cadets" said Almec.

"No you can't their just children" said Satine. Zach and I knew this has gone far enough and it was time to end this.

"Hey old man that's enough. You want to end this fine we'll end this right Zach?" I said as I nodded to Zach who did the same. We both at the same time elbowed the guard near us and elbowed him under the chin. We then used the force to push them back I ran towards the Dutchess and used the force to pick up two of the shields that the guards dropped. When the turrets tried to fire I used the shield to protect Zach and me. I then threw the shields at the turrets destroying them both. Once they were out I got over to the Dutchess and covered her as Zach began to gather as much of force around him. Just before the guards attacked him Zach used a force repulse and blew everyone who was standing away knocking all of them out except for me and the Dutchess.

I got up and released the shock collar from her and the cuffs. I threw the collar at Zach who ran towards the old man and placed the shock collar on him. Zach took all the guards weapons and grabbed the old man. He threw him in the cell and had his finger on the button Almec used to shock the Dutchess. When he regain consciousness he saw that he had the collar and saw Zach's finger on the button. "Hmm what does this button do?" said Zach in a mocking tone.

Before he could say a word Zach pressed it shocking Almec. More guards came in but Almec stopped them. "Stop fighting." Almec knew he lost and we won. The guards lowered their weapons and surrendered.

Just as they did Ahsoka came in with the cadets and were surprise to see what happened. "What happened?" asked Ahsoka.

"Our plan backfired a bit but we took care of it. How did you get out of your cuffs?" asked Zach as he noticed Ahsoka's cuffs were gone.

"Oh Michael uncuffed mine and when one of the guards tried to grab me I took him out and the other one. I freed the cadets and thought you needed backup. Looks like I was wrong well done" said Ahsoka as she walked over to me to see if I was all right.

"Send for my personal guards" said Satine as she got up thanks to Zach who nodded as I went to get her guards.

_Next day_

The next day our transport came by and we were finally leaving Mandalore. Zach and I waited with Korkie for Dutchess Satine and Ahsoka who were talking about what Satine would do now that they caught Almec. While we waited I remembered something I wanted to say to Korkie. "Hey Korkie no hard feelings about the whole punching you in the gut thing right?"

"Not at all Master Jedi, you did what you had to do and in the end it turned out well with you two saving my aunt" said Korkie.

"You're welcome kid just promise us that next time you try and stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to come back here and save ya from whatever trouble you are going to get in" said Zach warning Korkie to stay out of trouble.

"I will Master Jedi and thank you both for everything" said Korkie as he thanked Zach and I.

"You're welcome, by the way Zach you look to be in a better mood today" I said noticing Zach looked to be in a good mood.

"Yeah well we did a good thing for Mandalore today. Taking down a corruptor, bringing peace, on and all our mission today seemed to have been better than Rhen Var" said Zach.

"I guess so, you do realize Ahsoka though is still going to get back at you for punching her" I said. Even though I healed her bruise she was still mad at Zach for punching her and told him she would get him back for this

"Eh I will worry later right now all I want to do is get back to the jedi temple and sleep" said Zach who didn't seemed worried about what Ahsoka would do to him.

We soon arrived to where the landing pad is and saw Ahsoka and the Dutchess had arrived just as the transport ship arrived.

"It was an honor to work with a jedi knight" said Korkie as he bowed.

"It was an honor to be your teacher" said Ahsoka as we bowed to the Dutchess and headed off towards the ship where Anakin was waiting for us on the platform.

"I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you three?" said Anakin.

"Eh it had its moments" said Ahsoka.

"Oh like one where you convince untrained children to help you three overthrow a corrupt government" said Anakin as he handed us back our lightsabers.

"That was the highlight master" said Zach as he placed his lightsaber back on his belt.

"Sounds pretty risky. You three were lucky you didn't get hurt" said Anakin.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done" said Ahsoka as she walked up the ramp.

"Sounds like she knows from experience" I said as I walked behind her with Zach as we entered the ship taking us home back to Coruscant.

**Damn this was a long chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. I had to rewatch the episode of star wars and listen to what each character said which wasn't easy for me. So I hope it turns out well. Anyways I hope this keeps you all busy for a while, so I can work on the next one. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter and if it turns out well. See you all next time and take care bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here, now this chapter along with the next few is going to be a bit complicated. I plan to take this next chapter after the assassination episode straight to the one where the jedi go and try to recapture Ziro the Hutt. Which means yes I had to rewatch the episode. But I also had to look up on some things and found out some interesting things. One that I found out is that Cad Bane first appearance wasn't in the episode of freeing Ziro. It was in the holocron heist episode, weird huh? **

**I will try my best to write down the chapter almost the same way as the episodes. So I hope it turns out, now then for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or anything from the clone wars series. I forgot to mention that last part in the last chapter so I hope I don't get in trouble, I only own my oc characters. Here we go chapter six enjoy.**

**Hunt for the Hutt**

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

Master Kenobi and I were heading towards the landing platform to meet up with Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos to recapture Ziro the hutt. Ziro had escaped thanks to a bunch of bounty hunters led by Cad Bane. A week earlier Ahsoka came back from her mission when she saved Senator Amidala from being killed by Aurra Sing who was hired by Ziro the Hutt. I was impress that Ahsoka was able to protect the senator twice and impress by the senator who was the one who defeated Aurra thanks to Ahsoka.

After that attack Aurra somehow escaped from prison and helped this Cad Bane guy to get Ziro the hutt out of prison. I never met Bane but heard of him from Ahsoka. While I was rebuilding my lightsaber after I destroyed my last one my accident thanks to Zach. I heard that Bane came in to the jedi temple and stole the jedi holocron. Ahsoka and Anakin went to find the holocron where Bane killed a jedi and kidnapped Ahsoka forcing Anakin to open the holocron in order to save her. That made me mad when I heard he hurt Ahsoka, but what made me even more mad was when she told me he kidnapped little kids where they were almost experimented on. I was glad Ahsoka was safe and hope she be more careful next time when she fights someone like Bane. But not happy that Bane got away, Master Kenobi told me that guys like Bane will get theirs someday. I only hoped that day would come soon.

The council asked Obi Wan to go on this mission and he asked for me to come thinking I could be of some help. I was glad Obi wan was starting to believe in my skills and glad he is pushing me to try new things when he goes on some missions. Obi wan had told me about some of his past missions and experiences when he was a padawan learner of Qui Gon Jin and his time as Anakin's mentor. I was impress that Anakin had gotten in a lot of trouble in the past but also more surprise that Obi wan needed saving from Anakin on a few of those occasions. I liked hearing his stories it helped me understand Master Kenobi's past a little more and helps me understand some of his past mistakes so I wouldn't let what happened to Obi wan happen to me.

Master Kenobi and I arrived outside where Commander Cody was waiting for us. "Hey Cody has Master Quinlan Vos arrived yet?" I asked.

"Not yet sir but I have been told he will be here shortly" said Cody.

"I guess this means we will have to wait for him then Master?" I asked as I turned to Master Kenobi.

"That's right" said Obi wan as we stood waiting for Master Vos to show up Cody and I noticed something was bothering Master Kenobi as he rubbed his beard.

"Sir you seem troubled" asked Cody deciding to ask what was bothering Master Kenobi.

"Quinlan Vos has that affect" said Master Kenobi.

"Ah yes that jedi has a reputation" said Cody as he remembered about Quinlan's reputation.

"You may be overstating it Cody let's just say he's a bit crazy" said Obi wan.

"Crazy master? How so?" I asked wondering why Quinlan Vos has Master Kenobi troubled.

"Let's just say the things he does or his methods of working aren't exactly normal" said Obi wan.

"Master in this galaxy there is no such thing as normal. Believe me I know" I said. "Besides from what Master Secura told us about him he isn't that bad. In fact Zach met him once and he reminded him a bit like Anakin."

"I doubt that and believe me Michael once you meet him you will understand why I am troubled by him" said Obi wan as we heard a ship coming.

"Ship entry from the west sir" said Cody as he pointed to the gunship that was heading our way.

I looked up and saw the ship hovering over us as the dust was picked up by the ship. We saw a man on the edge of the ship as he pushed his hair away and looked down on us. "Hey Kenobi" was what Quinlan Vos said as he jumped out of the ship doing a little flip before landing.

I could tell Cody wasn't impressed but me I didn't mind. "Hey commander looking good" said Quinlan as he walked towards us. His outfit was indeed different from any of the other jedi knights I have met, his hair seemed braided, and he had some markings on his face. Other than his landing I still am not seeing what Master Kenobi had with this guy other than his showing off.

"Kenobi you look worse for aware. How's temple life?" asked Quinlan. I could tell Master Kenobi seemed annoyed by Vos when he slapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you too."

"Yes well if you can tell time half as well as you can stick a landing we wouldn't be behind schedule" said Obi wan.

"Well that's your opinion man...by the way who's the kid" said Vos he turned to face me.

"Oh this is Michael he is my padawan learner and he will be coming along with us on this mission" said Obi wan as he introduced me to Vos.

"It's nice to meet you Master Vos, Master Secura told me all about you" I said as I bowed my head to Quinlan.

"Nice to meet you too kid. I heard about you from Zach, but are you sure you can handle this mission kid. It's going to be a little more dangerous than what you have been through" said Quinlan.

"I can handle it master, besides it can't be as hard as you showing off just now" I said. Vos was surprise by my comment along with Obi wan.

He then laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Nice one kid I guess Zach was right about you, your all right" said Quinlan who didn't seem to care what I said.

"All right then if you two are done bonding we need to get down to business. Ziro the hutt was broken out during a hostage takeover" said Obi wan deciding to move along with the mission.

"Yeah I read the briefing about that mess" said Quinlan.

"I suspect Jabba the hutt is behind this. He still has it out for Ziro after the kidnapping of his son" said Obi wan. I remembered about that mission from what Ahsoka told me. How Ziro had Jabba's son kidnapped to make it look like the jedi and the republic were behind it so that the hutts would join the separatist. That however failed thanks to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme who caught Ziro.

"Well my information indicates has damaging evidence against the hutt council. My guess is they taken him to the hutt home planet Nal Hutta" said Quinlan as we walked towards our transport ship.

"So they break him out of jail so that he can give them this evidence to prevent them from getting caught huh?" I said not surprise that the hutts had a reason for breaking out a loser like Ziro.

"That's right kid with the information Ziro has the hutts will do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't fall in the hands of the republic" said Quinlan.

"Even hiring bounty hunters like Cad Bane who would hold a senate building and a bunch of senators hostage just to free Ziro" I said now starting to dislike the hutts even more

"Speaking of Cad Bane we must capture and return him and his quarry Ziro to the courts. I trust you and I can keep eyes forward in this common goal" said Obi wan.

"No problem I owe Bane one anyway I'll fly you can be my co-pilot and you kid can keep an eye on the scanners if we run into trouble" said Quinlan as he ran up the ramp of the ship.

"I was afraid he'd said that" said Obi wan as he walked up the ramp with me behind him.

"Well master so far so good. You think you and him can get along just a bit longer till we catch Bane and Ziro?" I asked as the ramp was closing.

"Let's see what happens Michael" said Obi wan as he and I headed to the cockpit.

_Nal Hutta_

As we were near arriving to the Hutt planet of Nal Hutta I asked Master Kenobi of what I should do if we meet the Hutt council. I know the hutts are not nice and are a bunch of criminals. But I do want to know what I would need to look out for so we don't get in trouble with them.

"Just let us do most of the talking Michael and stay close" said Obi wan as he explained to me what to do. Which was fine with me, I don't mind not saying a word. Kind of glad Zach wasn't going on this mission if he was I'm sure he would have said something to offend the hutts.

Zach wasn't around since he was out in the outer rim on a mission with Aayla Secura. Since we came back from Mandalore Zach has been on missions with Master Secura which also involves training when they're not on duty. All of which have tired poor Zach and cause him to pass out after all the energy he puts in his battles and missions. Master Secura keeps telling him to restrain some power but Zach was a bit stubborn and didn't listen. I would feel bad for Zach if he didn't deserve the harsh training after punching Ahsoka. What our master would tell us when people do bad things to others it will eventually come back to bite them on the butt.

"Don't worry about it kid this mission won't take long. Just leave everything to us" said Quinlan.

"Let's try things my way first then if things don't go well we will try it your way" said Obi wan not wanting this mission to go bad.

"Fine if you want to do things the boring way. You know kid if you want to switch masters and have me as yours I won't mind" said Quinlan as he turned over to me.

"Tempting but I think in the jedi order when it comes to having a master and a padawan. There can be only one mature jedi and one immature one. And sorry to say this Master Vos but I don't think it would be good if I'm the mature one" I said receiving a look of surprise by Quinlan and a smirk from Obi wan who seemed to like what I said.

Quinlan turned back towards the front of the ship surprise by my comment again. "Your padawan's impressive with words Obi wan. It looks like you're doing well teaching him" said Quinlan as he complimented Master Kenobi which was a first for me and Obi wan.

"Thanks" said Obi wan taking the compliment and now refocuses on our mission as we were arriving to the planet of Nal Hutta.

As the ship landed I walked behind Master Kenobi and Quinlan Vos as we entered the hutt council's chamber. I looked around and saw some Twi'leks dancing around wearing some sort of strange headwear on their heads. Soon as we entered the room the music stopped and we saw that the hutt council members were looking at us. They were indeed ugly and didn't look happy to see us. I kept my mouth shut deciding to listen to what Obi wan told me and keep my mouth shut.

One of the hutts spoke in their language which I couldn't understand till the droid next to it spoke. "How goes the war gentlemen?"

"Great Gardulla we bring unfortunate news Ziro the hutt has escaped out custody with the aid of the bounty hunter Cad Bane" said Obi wan as I looked around sensing we were being watch by someone else in the room.

"The great Gardulla already knows this jedi knights" said the droid as it translated what the hutt Gardulla said.

"I'm beginning to think you're the ones who broke him out" said Quinlan. I saw the reaction of the hutts and knew that was something he shouldn't have said that. If Zach was here I'm sure he would have said the same thing. I just hope this meeting doesn't end in a fight.

"And why would the great hutt family do such a thing?" said the droid as I noticed Gardulla seemed to be the only hutt who wasn't offended by what Vos said which leads me to believe maybe they did free him.

"That's what I would like to know" said Quinlan as Obi wan came up from behind him placing his hand on his shoulder to keep him from talking more.

"Quinlan the hutts are our allies" said Obi wan reminding Quinlan that our allies were the hutts.

As Gardulla spoke Quinlan looked over towards where I was and saw something behind one of the twi'lek dancers. It was a cup, I wonder why he was focus on it till the droid translated for us. "Mighty Gardulla says you are lucky to be with a jedi as wise as Kenobi otherwise you would not be so lucky to leave here alive." While the droid translated Quinlan picked up the cup examining it, I don't know why he was looking at it, but I figure he must know something.

"Maybe next time I'll come alone" said Quinlan as he put the cup on one of the stewardess droids.

"We only came to deliver the message that is all. We will be leaving now" said Obi wan as we began to walk out of the room. The music began to play as we were leaving with me following Obi wan and Quinlan behind listening in on what they were saying.

"Ziro was here, he was holding one of those cups" said Quinlan as I realized why he was looking at the cup.

"Nice work" said Obi wan as we left the room not knowing that someone was watching us. A Duro wearing a long hat came out of the corner taking a cup from one of the twi'leks looking at where we were going.

_Lower levels_

Obi wan, Quinlan, and I went down to the lower levels of the palace as we came across the holding cells. We found two of the guards were dead and the doors were opened. Obi wan ran into the room seeing the cell there was empty. This meant one thing Ziro escaped with someone's help. "Vos, Michael it looks like Ziro escaped" said Obi wan as we ran towards where the cell was.

"He must have had help" said Quinlan.

"Then we better hurry and catch up to them before they try and leave" I said as we ran out of the room to try and catch up to Ziro.

A few minutes later three of the hutt council members came down to find Ziro was gone leaving them to believe the jedi did this. Till Cad Bane showed up and spoke. "I disagree, the jedi aren't the ones who broke Ziro out of jail. He was gone way before they came along. It looks like we're right back where we started" said Bane as he stood next to his droid assistant Todo.

The hutt Gardulla spoke to Bane where he understood what the hutt said. "I'm kind of tired of being paid for this job too but not that tired. If you hutts are interested in knowing who is behind this and making it go away I can take a hint" said Bane as he was going to leave till Gardulla stopped him telling him something that kept Bane from leaving. "So we're going business or not" said Bane as he took out his blaster.

_Swamp_

"I can understand your tracking talent. But why wouldn't Ziro leave the planet? Why not just fly away?" said Obi wan as we stopped so that Quinlan could try to track down Ziro.

Obi wan, Quinlan, and I were jumping all around the swamp trying to find where Ziro escaped. Obi wan thinks he took off from the planet but Quinlan says that he didn't escape from the planet yet. That he is heading somewhere through the swamps. I told them we should have just used the ship to find them, but Quinlan says it's better to track them by land then air. Now I could see why Master Kenobi doesn't like this guy. I don't mind the whole jumping around thing, if it felt like we were wasting our time.

"My senses tell me that he is still here" said Quinlan believing that Ziro was still here on the planet.

"But why would he stay here. I agree with Master Kenobi, Ziro knows he's being looked for here so why stay here?" I said agreeing with Master Kenobi.

"Something is keeping him here" said Quinlan as he headed off somewhere my guess is trying to track where Ziro went.

"If we brought a droid this would go along faster" said Obi wan. I sensed something behind us and quickly pushed Obi wan out of the way as a giant swamp serpent tried to attack us. I was however caught by the serpent as it coiled around me preventing me from reaching my lightsaber. Obi wan activated his lightsaber and cut the serpents tail causing it to let me go. I broke free as it tried to bite me I grabbed its mouth and pushed it away. I then punched it as it tried to attack me again which gave Obi wan the opening to delivered a blow under the mouth of the serpent killing it.

"Thank you Michael" said Obi wan as he walked up to me

"No thank you master for that quick save" I said thanking Obi wan. We then saw Quinlan near us as it look like he found the path.

"Are you two done messing around? We're trying to catch Ziro" said Quinlan.

"Which way did they go?" I asked.

"Well since you two are interested in my tracking abilities they went this way" pointed Quinlan as he showed us where they went.

"We never doubted you" said Obi wan as he and I headed off towards where Quinlan pointed at.

Meanwhile Cad Bane was on his swamp speeder along with Todo trying to track down Ziro the hutt before the jedi do. "Todo how far away are the jedi?" asked Bane.

"I don't know" said Todo.

"This is the last time I take another one of these jobs" said Bane as their speeder was heading towards the home of Ziro the hutts mother.

What Cad didn't know is that we were following him. We came out of our hiding spot and saw Bane was heading somewhere. More likely towards where Ziro was.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for Ziro huh?" I said as we decided to follow Bane hoping he would lead us to Ziro.

It took us a while but we were able to arrive where Bane stopped and saw a big house in the middle of the swamp. We jumped over and landed at the house. "We must be cautious" said Obi wan as we approached the house carefully to make sure we weren't walking into a trap.

Quinlan approached the door and activated his lightsaber. He cut the door and kicked it down. "Vos somebody lives here" said Obi wan who disapproved Quinlan's method and so did I. We entered the houses where I quickly covered my nose from the stench that was coming from the house. As Quinlan turned the corner something was thrown at him as he ducked it before it hit him.

"Smells like somebody died here" said Quinlan as he too covered his nose from the horrible stench.

Obi wan and I came where Quinlan was and I was surprise to see a giant Hutt that was uglier than the ones I met. "Break into my house will you smart guy" said the hutt.

"Thousand pardons madam he hasn't master the concept of knocking. For that I apologize" said Obi wan as he apologized to the hutt.

"I got trouble for you too minster fancy pants and you too runt" said the hutt as that made me twitch my eye by what she or it called me.

"No need we're not here to harm you" said Obi wan not wanting more trouble.

"Maybe you don't but I do" I mumbled by what the hutt said to me.

"That will be a first for the night" said the hutt.

"Meaning?" asked Obi wan wondering what she meant.

"Meaning first my deadbeat son and his lip girlfriend sponge me off of my starship. Then some slime sap and his droid came in and threaten me to give up the skinny on where Ziro was heading" said the hutt.

"Big hat?" asked Quinlan as he was still covering his nose.

"Yeah Chad something out for blood, you want to kill my little boy too?" said the hutt.

"No madam but if we don't find out where he is Bane will kill him" I said.

"Teth, Ziro is heading to Teth" said the hutt.

"We need to get to that planet and we need to get there fast" said Quinlan as I followed him out ignoring the hutt complained about who was going to fix her door.

_Teth_

We arrived on Teth where Ziro was and we soon made our way down the ramp towards the edge of the cliff and jumped down where we found Ziro dead. "Who could have done this?" I asked as we checked Ziro's dead body.

We then heard something behind us and saw it was Cad Bane and his little droid. We quickly grabbed our lightsabers and kept our guard up. "Bane" said Obi wan.

"Looks like we're all late to the party" said Bane as I looked at the bounty hunter for the first time meeting him.

"So this is not your handy work" said Obi wan as he pointed to the dead Ziro.

"No I wouldn't have made for a sloppy kill doesn't make much sense hanging around here without making any trouble between us" said Bane.

"Are you forgetting how you held the senate hostage? I may not being capturing Ziro but you are going to prison" said Obi wan.

"Not to mentioned also your wanted for stealing the jedi holocron, kidnapping of a jedi and two childen" I said mentioning the other crimes he committed.

"Well now that you mentioned it the separatist are paying a million credits a head for a jedi" said Bane as he reached for his blaster and we reached for our lightsabers.

Bane made the first shots as he ran from us while shooting at us. We blocked his blasters and went after him. Bane jumped on some of the boulders nearby and began to climb them with us right behind him. As we jumped the next boulder he threw something that caught Quinlan by the legs tying him up. Obi wan and I ran towards Bane as he jumped over the edge falling to another pillar while shooting at us. I jumped over the next pillar and tried to stop him. I swung my saber and missed him. He grabbed my arm but I jumped over flipping him as he got up quickly and kicked away my saber and me. Just as he picked up his blaster Obi wan jumped in front of me blocking the blaster and charged at him. Obi wan and I made it near the edge as Bane jumped over the next pillar and shot the pillar where we were breaking it. We jumped to the one nearby and hung on as Quinlan jumped over us and got near Bane.

Bane tried to shoot Quinlan but he blocked his blasters. But soon Bane's droid got involved grabbing Quinlan by the hair. Bane slide underneath Quinlan and tripped him and kicked him towards the next pillar. Obi wan got up first and jumped over to stop Bane from shooting at him kicking him out of his first blaster. I saw the droid coming and kicked it out of the way as it tried to grab Quinlan's lightsaber. I gave the saber to Obi wan just as Bane came out of where he fell and activated his jet boots. He flew up and continued to shoot Obi wan. One of the blaster Obi wan ricocheted back to Bane knocking out his other blaster leaving him with no blasters left to shoot at us.

Bane tried to shoot at Obi wan with something but Obi wan blocked it. I jumped over Bane and stopped him from trying to escape with Obi wan behind him Obi wan tried to stop him but Bane dodged Obi wans attack and grabbed Quinlan's lightsaber. We blocked his saber attacks as he tried to hit me with some but I Obi wan blocked the last one and got it out of Bane's hand. He then grabbed Obi wan and pressed something electrocuting him. I kicked Bane out of the way and soon both he and I were on the other collumn alone.

"Guess it's just you and me Bane" I said as I got my lightsaber ready.

"You're not going to be much of a challenge like your Togruta friend I encountered months ago. I got you right where I want you" said Bane who didn't seemed worried and I know why.

"Last time Ahsoka let her guard down not me. In fact I won't be needing this to beat you" I said as I deactiavated my lightsaber and got ready for him to make a move.

Bane seemed confident so he threw something at me which I dodged and soon we tried to hit me with a couple of jabs and kicks. I blocked the kick and threw him towards the end of the pillar. I charged at Bane whoi kicked me in the gut sending me across the pillar. Bane got up and tried to hit me but I kicked him away and kicked up. Bane came back in trying to throw some punches and tried to grab my arm so he could shock me like he did to Obi wan. I blocked them all till his droid came out and distracted me which gave Bane time to grab my arm and then shocked me. I felt the electricity going through my body as I groaned in pain not wanting to scream and got on my knees.

Bane smiled at what he was doing but I wasn't going to let him win I got up slowly and grabbed his arm as I used it to help me up. Bane was surprise to see me up and seeing me fight through the pain. With my last strenght I headbutted Bane in the face right on the nose. He backed away holding his nose as the electricity stopped and I fell on one knee. Bane was angry and I could sense it but before he had a chance to hit me he saw Quinlan got up and was heading towards us.

Bane activated his jet boots again and flew near Quinlan then shot at him with a flamethrower. He then turned to me but I jumped out of the way as he moved the flames close to me. Obi wan and Quinlan came from behind me and pulled me away from the flames. Saving me from getting burned. We then saw Bane was flying away from us probably towards his ship so we went off chasing him. As we jumped over near where Bane landed we couldn't see a thing from all of this mist, but then we saw something near us and we realized Bane taking off. We jumped out of the way as the ship took off leaving us hanging by the cliff.

"I never did enjoy hanging out with you" said Obi wan as we were all tired from the fighting. Quinlan didn't say anything as he just let out a smirk and soon we climbed back up and looked at where Bane took off.

_Coruscant_

We came back to the jedi temple tired from our mission. I was a bit upset that we didn't capture Ziro or Bane. I'm sure Obi wan could tell I was upset since I didn't say a word since Bane escaped. "Michael you okay?" asked Obi wan as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine it's just that this mission didn't turn out as well as I hoped it did. Ziro is dead, we don't know who killed him, and Bane got away" I said with a sad expression on my face.

"I know but we'll get him next time. Besides this mission wasn't a total waste" said Obi wan.

"What do you mean master?" I asked curious on what he meant.

"You proved that your skills as a jedi today by keeping your focus and holding your own against the bounty hunter" said Obi wan as he tried to cheer me up and it was working.

"Really you mean that master?" I asked.

"Of course he does kid, heck you impress me on this mission. One day you will indeed make a fine jedi" said Quinlan as he acknowledge me coming down the ramp behind us.

"Thanks master...well if you two don't mind I think I'm going to head back to my room for some sleep. That okay with you master?" I asked Obi wan.

"Sure get some rest we'll inform the council on what happened. Get some rest you earned it" said Obi wan. I smiled and nodded as I walked into the temple leaving Quinlan and Obi wan alone.

"That boy will indeed make a fine jedi Kenobi. Maybe one day he will be just as good as you" said Quinlan.

"No I think he will be a better jedi than I am one day" said Obi wan. "Now then let's go and give our report to the council" said Obi wan as he and Quinlan walked towards the temple with Quinlan groaning about giving his report to the council.

**Chapter six is done, I hope this chapter was good for all of you and it was accurate as like the episode. I did make some changes so I don't get in trouble. The next one won't be up for a while since I have school work which means I won't be able to work on it for a while. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of the chapter. See you all next time and take care bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here and things are picking up. This next chapter will not be based on the episodes of star wars. ****Now then this chapter was made by my friend so we hope it turns out well like the last one he wrote, now then for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and my friends as well. Here it is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Meeting the Witch**

_Outer rim (Zach's pov)_

Deep in the outer I was onboard the republic cruiser in hyperspace along with my jedi Master Aayla Secura heading towards the planet of Rodia. We were sent to help defend the planet of Rodia from the separatist forces that began an invasion on the planet two days ago. Senator Onacconda Farr asked the jedi council to assist them as soon as they could before the separatist forces took over. The jedi council send Master Secura and I to help the planet of Rodia along with jedi Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss who would assist us with the mission.

Master Secura and I were on the bridge after finishing up our talk with Master Luminara about our plan. "Our ground forces need some immediate assistance. So while we deal with the blockade you two will assist the ground forces" said Master Secura as she turned to me and Barriss.

"We'll do what we can Master Secura for our ground forces" said Barriss understanding what our job would be.

"Don't worry master we'll take care of those rust buckets before you finish with the ones hovering over us" I said sounding as confident as ever.

"Just be careful you two. I sense that there is more to this invasion than what it appears" said Luminara.

"It will be fine master don't worry with the two of us together there will be nothing those droids have that can stop us" I said.

Luminara turned to Aayla after hearing what I said with a small smile. "I see your teachings has helped your padawan be very confident is his skills Master Secura" said Luminara.

"Actually before I trained him, he has always sounded confident in his skills. Even when I tell him not to be too confident otherwise it will cost him" said Master Secura as she turned to me reminding me of what she told me about being too confident in my skills.

"Sorry master your right please continue" I said not wanting to get Master Secura mad at me.

"Actually that should be all for now. We will be arriving soon, Barriss will land on the planet with her forces so she expects you to be there too Zachary when she arrives" said Luminara.

"Yes ma'am I'll be there" I said. Luminara and Barriss soon cut off communication as we decided to get prepared for the mission.

"Zachary I want you to get your men ready and head down to the flight deck" said Master Secura as she ordered me to go down to the flight deck.

"Yes master I'll go down right now" I said as I was heading down towards the flight deck when Master Secura called for me.

"And Zachary" said Master Secura as I turned to face her. She looked up at me and seemed worried. "Be careful this mission will be different than on Rhen Var and the past ones we have been on. I won't be there to look out for you so just be careful."

I could tell she was really worried about me. I knew that she was there on our missions half the time to keep me from being killed and getting hurt. So I understand why she would be worried about me going down to the planet while she fights in space.

"I'll be fine master don't worry. Besides I got Barriss watching my back and I got Commander Bly watching my back as well" I said trying to reassure Master Secura that everything would be all right.

Secura smiled and knew she could trust me. "Very well but just remember your training and keep your focus on the battle."

"Of course master, well I got to go get ready then. See you after the battle master oh and try to keep the ship from being destroyed" I said remembering what happened to Master Secura's last ship. Aayla just continued smiling at what her apprentice said. When Zachary was gone she went back to being focus getting ready for the blockade she and her men were about to go through.

_Rodia_

Meanwhile surrounding the planet of Rodia was five separatist ships. In the middle one onboard the bridge was a dark figure wearing a cloak covering much of the figure's body. The figure was looking out of the ships window looking out into the empty abyss of space.

Soon a hologram of the sith lord Count Dooku appeared behind the figure. The figure walked away from the window and got on one knee bowing before Dooku. "My master" said the female figure as she spoke to Dooku.

"Assajj Ventress I have been told by my master that the republic have sent their forces to help liberate the planet of Rodia. He also told me that Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, her padawan, Master Aayla Secura, and her padawan would be leading the attack" said Dooku as the figure raised her head to show it was Assajj Ventress she was Dooku's assassin and his apprentice.

"I will deal with the jedi my lord" said Ventress.

"No it seems that Master Secura and Luminara will not be fighting on the ground. But they will be sending their apprentices and one of them is one of the boys that my master has warned us about" said Dooku.

"The boy Zachary was it? You wish for me to kill him and Luminara's padawan?" asked Ventress hoping Dooku would say yes.

"First test the boy's skill I want to see if he is as strong as I have been hearing about. If he is weak then you may kill him along with Luminara's padawan if she gets involve" said Dooku giving his sith assassin permission to kill Zach and Barriss.

"As you wish my master" said Ventress as the hologram of Dooku disappeared Ventress got back on her feet and walked out of her room where one of the droid commanders was waiting for her.

"Mistress our sensors indicate that there are several republic ships that will soon come out of hyperspace. What are your orders?" asked the commander droid.

"Destroy the republic cruisers and send whatever is left of our forces down to the planet. I will be going down there myself to assist the army" said Ventress.

"So um who is going to be in charge then?" asked the commander droid. Ventress sighed thinking about what the dumb droid said.

"Since I am not going to be here looks like it will be you commander" said Ventress as she turned away from the commander droid and headed towards her Fanblade ship.

_(Zach's pov)_

We soon came out of hyperspace where we met with the separatist blockade. I looked over seeing much of the clones getting to their starfighters as they got ready to take on the droid army's fighters. I was on the republic gunship along with Commander Bly and my troops as we were getting ready to take off.

I was starting to feel a bit queasy from the shaking of the ship being hit by the separatist blasters. When the ship is calm I don't feel sick, but when it's rough I can get a bit nauseous. Commander Bly looked over at me and could tell I wasn't feeling well.

"Sir I thought the jedi gave you something for your sickness?" said Commander Bly as he stood a bit away from me not wanting to get puked on. Which was not going to happen anytime soon since I skipped eating.

"Yeah well I left it in my room and forgot to get it while I was heading down here. By the way relax Bly I ain't going to throw up, at least not till we land of course" I said trying my best to make sure I didn't throw up.

As the ship closed its doors it soon began to lift off and headed out of the ship. I closed my eyes and did all that I could to keep myself from throwing up. It has worked in the past on some occasions when I use all my will power to keep myself from throwing up. Soon the ship began to shake a bit from the blasters that were trying to hit us. But soon the shaking from the blast stopped and soon the shaking of landing began making it harder for me to keep my stomach from throwing up.

We soon arrived and I got off quickly with the men. I was close on throwing up when I saw Barriss walking towards us. I swallowed whatever I had coming up my mouth not wanting Barriss to see me puke.

"You made it just on time you ready?" asked Barriss. I shook my head as she led me towards where the fight was going on.

We arrived to the city capitol of Rodia where our forces were outside in the jungle keeping the separatist forces from getting to the city. We arrived and were greeted by the senator of Rodia Onacconda Farr.

"Master Jedis thank you for coming I am glad the jedi council responded to my plea" said Senator Farr.

"You are most welcome now what is the situation?" asked Barriss.

One of the clones came up and explained to us what was up. "The separatist forces have us outgunned and outman. So far we have been able to keep them at bay with our tanks and cannons. But we can't push them back since their cannons are also keeping us at bay" said one of the clones.

"Well then this will make things a bit difficult then. Even with us here the only thing we can do is keep the droid armies at bay till our forces in the sky get through the blockade and help us take out the cannons" I said rubbing my chin trying to come up with a plan.

"There may be a way to take out the cannons. The separatist base is located a few miles from here. Their being held up around an old abandoned city where their cannons are" said Senator Farr.

"We know that sir but we checked there is no way to get to the city" said Commander Bly.

"Not by walking but by water. There is an old underwater cave that goes under the city" said Senator Farr as he showed us a hologram form of the city and the cave. "It should lead you here to the plaza where the cannons are. If you can get to the city then you can take out the cannons" said Senator Farr.

"Sounds easy but there is also a risk. I'm sure the separatist will know of the cave and plant some underwater mines. If we try to go near the cave there is a chance we could get killed" said Barriss.

"I know don't worry I got a plan. When we reach the mines one of us will use the force to move the mines just slightly enough for our men to get through. Once they're in the other jedi will use the force to hold the mines in so the other can get through" I said explaining my plan.

"A bit risky sir but then again all of your plans involve taking risks" said Commander Bly.

"True but then again all of the risks I have taken and done have all been rewarded with success" I said knowing my plans have always been risky but successful.

"Very well Commander Bly get some of your men and let's get ready to take a little walk then a swim" said Barriss.

"Yes sir, all right men you heard the commanders let's go move out" said Commander Bly as he ordered his men to get ready.

As we were getting ready for our plan I went over to talk to Barriss before we left. "Hey Barriss how has things been going with you and Master Luminara?" I asked.

"Fine things have been going well, how about you and your master? How have you two been doing?" asked Barriss as she looked over the hologram of the cave and the city.

"Fine if you don't consider the early morning saber, combat, and lecture trainings. But other than that it's been going well" I said.

"I see well that's good to hear I was wondering if you would get along with your master after you punched Ahsoka" said Barriss as she continued looking at the hologram.

When Michael, Ahsoka, and I came back to the temple Ahsoka told Barriss what happened and she got mad at me. It took me weeks for her to forgive me and it was around that time Ahsoka got back at me thanks to Barriss. While I was sleeping in my room Ahsoka and Barriss entered in my room and placed something over my head. When I woke up I got poured on by cold water that went all around my face not only shaking me off my sleep but getting my bed wet.

I went outside and saw Ahsoka laughing with Barriss holding back her laughter and Michael passing by and then laughed. I rubbed it off and knew Ahsoka got me back so I shook her hand and we both agreed we were even and would not speak of this again.

"You didn't tell Aayla anything right? Not even to your master?" I asked wondering why she brought that up.

"Of course not I would think though you would by accident seeing as you had training with her later that day" said Barriss finally turning to see me.

"Of course not if she found out what I did she would hurt me. I know it I can feel it" I said thinking about what Master Secura would do to me if she found out. I shivered at the thought of what she would do to me. "But I mean are we cool? I noticed since she told you about what happened that you have been avoiding me"

"I am still a bit mad that you hurt Ahsoka, but I guess the reason I have been avoiding you is because I have been getting ready for my jedi trials" said Barriss.

"Wait so that would mean you would become a jedi knight then?" I asked surprise to hear what Barriss said.

"Not yet but Master Luminara has been getting me ready so once this mission is over she will try to speak with the council about letting me take the trials" said Barriss.

"Wow well good for you Barriss you deserve it after all that hard work you put in as a jedi" I said proud that Barriss would become a jedi knight.

"Thank you Zach" said Barriss. One of the clones came by and informed us they were ready to go. I got my stuff together and both Barriss and I headed off towards the water and to the separatist base.

_Jungle_

Out in the jungle the droid army was walking along the banks of the jungle river avoiding the water and the creatures within it. As they passed by some of the trees out in the corner Zach, Barriss, and the clones looked around and saw the droid army making it's way towards the city.

"All right this is as far as we can go. Men get ready we're going for a little swim" I said as the men got ready to go underwater. We took a little detour so we wouldn't be spotted by the separatist army. We then arrived to where we needed to go underwater that would lead us to the cave. We needed to stay far from the separatist army so we wouldn't be spotted.

"Zach you ready?" asked Barriss as she took out her diving air mask.

"I'm ready let's go diving" I said as I took out my air mask and went dived into the water with the others behind me.

As we swam towards the cave we passed by some of the Kwazel Maws. They were indigenous to the planet and were one of the creatures the separatist wanted to avoid. They didn't seem to bother us probably because they know we weren't a threat. We soon arrived to where the cave was and we saw the mines near the cave. I motioned Barriss and her men to stay back so I could use the force to move the mines away. Just enough so they don't tough each other or will touch the men.

I held the mines just enough for Barriss and the men to get through. One of the clones dropped their gun which almost hit the mines below. Barriss used the force to stop it just as it was about to hit the mine. Once they got through Barriss used the force to hold the mines. I soon slowly swam towards the others worried that I could hit the mines and it would be over. I soon made my way through mines slowly as I was an inch away from touching the mine till I finally got through. Once I got through I sighed in relief that I made it through.

We soon swam upwards then came to the surface where we arrived in what was once a room. We got up and looked around to try to find the exist to the room. When we found it we slowly made our way up towards the top. We arrived to the exist and saw we were near the separatist cannons. Barriss took half her men and went towards the separatist cannons while I went towards where the tanks were. Once we were had our opening Commander Bly threw a grenade at one of the tanks destroying it. The droids soon turn their attention to us and opened fired. Barriss was already close to the cannons and took out the droids using the cannons. The clones behind her took out the droids and hid behind the cannons while Barriss blocked the blasters from the droids.

I charged at the tanks and took out the first one my taking slicing it as I jumped on it and ran up the tank with my lightsaber piercing the tank and cutting it as I ran up and then I jumped off the tank and finished cutting the tank by slicing it from the top to bottom. While the tanks were focused on me Commander Bly and his men were taking out the super battle droids that tried to attack me. Barriss finished the droids where she was and ran towards where I was as droidekas were rolling towards me. As they got into position Barriss appeared behind them and slice them before their shield activated.

Once Barriss and the clones had the droids I saw my chance and took out the remaining tanks. One I jumped ontop of and had the tank across from it blow it up as I jumped over where the tank was and used the force to open the hatch and forced the droid out and went inside cutting all the droids inside. I opened the back door and got out before the next tank blew it up. Barriss and I soon were next to each other as we used the force to lift the tank up and then threw it at the last tank destroying it. We soon joined the rest of the men and fended off the rest of the droid army which wasn't much left since all of their forces were out in the battle field. I kept my men behind me so they wouldn't get shot while Barriss had some of hers besides her and some behind some boulders.

_Planet surface_

Meanwhile the republic cruisers and separatist starships were engaged in their space battle where the republic forces were able to destroy one of the separatist ships and damage the fourth one. Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura were onboard one of the cruisers watching the battle as their forces were slowly defeating the separatist ships. They had lost one cruiser but were able to successfully keep one of their ships from being destroyed.

Aayla and Luminara were talking to Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano about the mission. "We have been able to hold off the blockade and have taken out two of their ships leaving only three left to deal with" said Master Luminara.

"And the ground forces on the ground?" asked Anakin.

"We have been informed that the separatist cannons and tanks have stopped firing and now we are slowly pushing the separatist forces back. It seems both our apprentices have successfully done their part of the mission, despite it being Zachary's plan" said Master Secura as she turned to Luminara when she mentioned their apprentices.

"So far so good, I'm surprise that none of Zach's plans have backfired on him" said Ahsoka surprised that Zach's plans haven't failed yet. Which to her was a good thing.

"I'm surprise myself as well, but let's only hope his luck with his plans don't run out" said Master Secura. Just as she finished talking a clone appeared in holographic form.

"Sorry to interrupt you General but we have some news. One of our men saw a ship landing in the separatist base an hour before Commander Michael and Offee went towards the base" said the clone.

"Why wasn't this information brought to us earlier?" asked Luminara.

"The scouts were caught in the middle of some battle droids and took them longer to take care of them as they were trying to head back. The ship was in the form of a Fanblade and they were able to see who was flying the ship. It was the assassin Assajj Ventress" said the clone.

"What are you sure?" asked Ahsoka who seemed worried that Ventress was on the planet where Barriss and Zach were.

"Yes ma'am we are sure" said the clone.

"Master you need to help Barriss and Zach they can't handle Ventress alone" said Ahsoka.

"I know Ahsoka we will try but thanks to the blockade we are unable to send any ships down to the planet. We will try and warn them so they don't confront her" said Aayla.

"Our forces are nearby we'll come and assist you that way you can get down there to help them" said Anakin suggesting to the Masters on letting him come help them.

"Thank you Skywalker we'll be waiting for your arrival" said Luminara as the transmission was turned off and Luminara and Aayla began to walk towards the bridge to continue with the fight. "Ahsoka is right I have fought Ventress before. Although her fighting lacks style and originality. She is still a dangerous opponent, one I'm not sure Barriss is ready to fight" said Luminara remembering her encounter with Ventress and how she almost lost.

"I am worried too, but I think we should give our apprentices a chance. We may not think their ready, but if we give them a chance we will be amazed at what they can do" said Aayla who didn't seemed too worried.

"You really believe in Zachary's skills don't you? Think he can handle someone as dangerous as Ventress?" asked Luminara.

"I do, he may act childish sometimes but once he sets his mind on something you will be amaze at how much work he puts into his focus" said Aayla thinking back on Zach's training and how much he was able to push his skills with some hard work and discipline.

"Still just to play it safe we should contact them and warn them Ventress is there" said Luminara thinking it would be best to warn their apprentices that Ventress was where they are.

"Agree, admiral contact Zachary and Barriss Offee we need to speak with them as soon as we can" said Aayla as she turned to her admiral who nodded and began to contact Zachary and Barriss.

_Separatist base_

We were finishing taking care of the last droid as I looked over my shoulder and saw Barriss was already finished. I ran up to the last super battle droid and took his arm off and then sliced him in half. I looked over at Barriss who walked towards me smiling at what we did. "Not bad Zach it seems your training with Master Secura really paid off" said Barriss.

"Thanks Barriss you weren't that bad yourself" I said returning the compliment. Just then Commander Bly walked up to us telling us there was a transmission from Master Secura and Luminara.

"Zachary, Barriss we have just found out that Assajj Ventress is somewhere inside the separatist base. Be careful if you find out do not confront her alone" said Master Luminara.

"Assajj Ventress? The assassin of Count Dooku? She is here on the separatist base where we are?" I asked. I had heard of Ventress but never met her so I had no idea what she looked like.

"Yes be careful she is someone you shouldn't underestimate. Remember don't confront her alone got it Zachary?" said Master Secura almost as it sounded like a warning.

"Yes ma'am understood" I said as the transmission was turned off.

"If Ventress is here why wasn't she here to help the droids fend us off?" asked Commander Bly.

"Ventress is cunning and wouldn't care for the droids. Most likely she is hiding out waiting for us to go to her" said Barriss remembering what her master told her about Ventress.

"Well I guess we should go looking for her then" I said as I began to stretch my arms.

"What you're not serious are you?" asked Barriss surprise by what I said.

"Of course if we capture her or kill her Dooku will lose his best assassin which to me is a good thing" I said not sounding too concern about this Ventress chick.

"Zach this is serious, Assajj Ventress nearly defeated my master and has defeated some jedis in the past. Not to mentioned she held her own against both Master Skywalker and Kenobi at the same time" said Barriss as she explained to me why to take this seriously. "In order for us to win this fight we must work together in order to win. Better yet let's wait till our masters arrive to help us."

"I know Barriss I know how tough she is. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi wan told me all about her in the past. Still I know one thing about her that might help us win now then here is what we should do Commander Bly stay here with men and if any droids come by shoot them" I said giving Bly and his men their orders. "Meanwhile Barriss and I will go hunting for a certain witch and away we go" I said as I ran towards one of the buildings with Barriss behind me shouting at me.

"Zach get back here I told you we need to wait for Master Luminara and Secura's help" said Barriss as she chased off after Zach trying to stop him.

"That Commander Zachary is an odd one isn't he sir?" asked one of the clones.

"Yes he is always spoiling for a fight. Hope it doesn't come back to bite him on the butt. Anyways you heard the commander let's move out men" said Commander Bly as the clone understood and headed towards the entrance of the separatist base.

_Inside the building_

Assajj Ventress was inside the nearby buildings as she watched the fight go on between the droid army and the republic forces. She was mostly watching the fight between the jedi and the droids. She was impress that Luminara's padawan held her own but was even more impress at how the boy she was send to test on Zachary. She could sense the force was strong with the force and his skills were impressive. But until she fought him she would not consider the boy to be a threat to her or her master.

She activated her communicator and in a small holographic form of Count Dooku. "Master the boy has arrive and I am ready to face him" said Ventress.

"Good I don't want you to hold back on him. Fight him with everything you got and if anyone gets in your way kill them" said Dooku.

"Yes my master" said Ventress as she turned off her communicator and saw the boy Zachary was running towards her building with the other padawan behind him. Ventress soon made her way towards where she was going to fight the boy and got ready for her fight.

I ran down the hall and saw no one around. I couldn't sense any droids nearby so it was all clear for me. I soon made my way towards the end of the hallway where there was two doors on each side of the halls. I took the left one and entered the room once I was inside I was greeted by a bunch of magna guard droids. I sighed as they activated their electro staff and were walking towards me swinging their staffs.

I activated my lightsaber and got ready to make my move. **Maybe I should have listen to Barriss when she**...I soon realized that Barriss was running behind me. I turned around and didn't see her which meant she was alone and could be fighting the witch Ventress.** Damn it Zachary I should have waited for her, she was right behind me.** **Guess I better end this soon before she gets hurt.** Was what I was thinking as I got ready to end this fight soon.

Barriss saw Zach turn the corner but lost him when she turned it. She ran down the hall and saw two rooms each leading down a hall. Barriss tried sensing for Zach but couldn't sense him. She ten felt something to her right so she ran down the hall and entered the room cautiously. As Barriss entered the room she noticed the lights were off, as soon as she was halfway away from the door it was soon shut closed and the lights turned on. Barriss activated her lightsaber and saw someone in the middle of the room wearing a dark cloak.

"Well you weren't the one I was waiting for. But I suppose killing you will have to do" said Assajj Ventress as she removed her cloak.

"Ventress" said Barriss as she activated her lightsaber and got into fighting position.

"Hello little one, are you ready to die?" said Ventress as she activated both her red lightsabers and got ready to make her move. Barriss took a step back and waited for Barriss to make her move till she step on something causing it to crack. This made Ventress made her move as she charged at Barriss and began to swing her two lightsabers in different directions trying to hit Barriss who blocked the saber attacks.

Barriss block the saber slices then as the two sabers connected to her lightsaber at the same time causing both sabers to crackle and cause a bright light from the green and red saber clash. Barriss then pushed Ventress off and began to make her move trying to hit Ventress with some of her strikes from above, below upper side and lower sides all being blocked by Ventress saber. Ventress kicked Barriss away then used the force to push Barriss towards a nearby wall causing her to lose her lightsaber. Ventress charged at Barriss but Barriss countered with her own force push sending the witch away from her.

She then grabbed her lightsaber and went after Ventress only to see she wasn't where she landed. Barriss kept an eye out for Ventress. As Barriss walked down the room she noticed that she was in somekind of hanger bay. She then saw a Fanship nearby and assumed it was Ventress's ship. Barriss heard something nearby and quickly turned her saber towards the source of the noise but stopped when she saw it was a little cleaning droid. Barriss sighed and turned her saber away from the droid. But soon the droid ran off as if it saw something that scared it. Barriss felt what was behind her and blocked Ventress's blade just as it was about to hit her.

Barriss and Ventress kept this up for a while now both going back and forth each trying every move they have in their arsenal to help them win. Ventress and Barriss's lightsabers soon clashed again this time each trying to overpower the other. Barriss pushed Ventress back a bit but soon Ventress was able to push her back. Ventress decided to end this so she twirled both sabers till they hit the ground then she elbowed Barriss in the face, lifted her up with the force and then threw her towards the wall hard. Barriss hit the wall hard with her shoulder gettting the most impact. Barriss held her shoulder as she was in pain. She tried to grab her lightsaber but Ventress grabbed it from where Barriss dropped it and threw it away.

Barriss sat up and tried to counter using the force but Ventress lifted her up with one hand using the force choking Barriss. Barriss tried to fight back but the force grip Ventress had around her neck made it difficult for her to counter anykind of attack. Ventress activated held her saber near Barriss's face having Barriss feel the heat coming from the blade over her face. "Now you die little jedi" said Ventress as she was about to pierce Barriss with her saber. Barriss closed her eyes waiting for this to end. Suddenly something was thrown through the door Barriss came in and was heading towards Ventress. Ventress released Barriss and jumped flip away from what was about to hit her and stared at at the door. Barriss took this time to regain her breath then looked over at what was thrown and saw it was a magna guard droid. She looked at the door and sighed in relief that the one who threw the droid was Zach.

"Barriss" I said as I ran towards to Barriss who was on the ground and she looked hurt. "Barriss you okay?" I asked checking on Barriss.

"I'm fine Zach where have you been?" asked Barriss as she clutched on her shoulder.

"First of all your not all right your hurt. Second I kind of took a wrong turn and ran into some old friends of ours" I said checking on Barriss's shoulder noticing she was hurt. "Who did this to you?" I asked.

Barriss pointed over towards who attacked her and I saw a bald headed figure holding two red lightsabers. "Who is that bald headed guy?" I asked.

"_She_ is Assajj Ventress the assassin for Count Dooku" said Barriss as she told me it was Ventress.

"That guy is a chick?" I said surprise to see that the bald headed figure was a chick. I looked at Ventress and wondered if that was really a girl. "Are you sure that dude is a chick? Sure doesn't look like one" I said recieving a scowl look from Ventress and a low growl.

"I'm sure listen get out of here she is too strong for you to face alone. I'll hold her off just get out of here now" said Barriss as she tried to get up but I held her down.

"Barriss your shoulder could dislocated, you don't have your lightsaber, and I am not going to leave you here" I said holding Barriss down and looked at her in the eye. "I will not leave a friend behind no matter what. Trust me I got this."

A part of Barriss wanted to stop Zach from fighting Ventress but another part of her trusted Zach. She knew Zach was strong but was he strong enough to hanlde Ventress alone? Could he beat Ventress alone? All of this thoughts going through her mind. She didn't want Zach to get hurt but knew he didn't want her to get hurt. Barriss turned away from Zach then closed her eyes. Soon her lightsaber made its way back to her and then handed it to Zach. "At least use this to help you" said Barriss.

"Thank you Barriss but I won't need it. Keep it with you just incase that hairless dude, chick, whatever it is tries to hurt you" I said returning Barriss her lightsaber. I gave her one last smile before I turned to Ventress with a serious look on my face as I walked towards her.

"So your suppose to be Aayla Secura's padawan?" said Ventress as she examined me then had a smirk on her face. "I was expecting you to be shorter."

I smiled at what Ventress said. "That's funny because I was expecting you to be hot and dangerous. Not ugly, bald, and looking more like a witch than a harpie" I said returning the comment.

Ventress growled a little louder by what I said. "You little brat your going to pay for those comments" said Ventress as she got into fighting position.

"Whatever you say harpie" I said as I got into fighting position. Ventress soon charged at me and tried to hit me with some of her saber attacks. I blocked them all and ducked at some of her other attacks and jumped back. Ventress tried to hit me again but I blocked her attack and then kicked her in the gut pushing her back, I then charged at her and began to go on the offensive striking her with some of my saber attacks. Ventress blocked my last attack and soon we were trying to push back the other. Ventress tried to move our sabers towards the ground but I knew why. I stopped our sabers and then I headbutted her in the head then I turned off my lightsaber and punched her in the gut then elbowed her on the jaw, then elbowed her head staggering her finally I use the force push to send her back a bit. I then delievered some high jump kicks sending the witch backwards. I then got back into fighting position with my lightsaber.

Barriss was impress by Zach's fighting skills and was impress even more that he has been able to hold off Ventress. Ventress on the other hand was not so happy with how this fight was going. She looked back at Zach with an angry look on her face.

I saw the look on Ventress's face and knew what I was doing was working and needed to keep it up. "Wow Ventress this must be embarrassing for you. I guess all those times fighting the other jedi hasn't helped you with your skills huh?" I said making the witch Ventress more mad. "I'll tell you what if you surrender now I will be sure to have the republic scientist create somekind of formula to help you grow your hair back so you don't look disgusting and look like a man" I said laughing in my mind by what I was saying.

Ventress got so mad that she soon charged at me screaming and began to make wild swings at me. I blocked them all and dodged some of her kicks as well. Ventress soon swung both her sabers at the same time causing it harder for me to block the attacks since she was bringing both her sabers down hard. Ventress's lightsaber clashed with mine then moved our sabers away then elbowed me in the face. She then lifted me up with the force then threw me towards her ship. I hit the ship hard which caused me to lose my saber. Ventress lifted me up and began to choke me with the force. Barriss saw this and tried to help but Ventress saw Barriss coming and forced push her back to the wall knocking her out.

She turned back to me and acitvated her lightsaber. "You are indeed strong with the force and you have proven you are good. But after that little insult I don't think you would be of much use to us now" said Ventresss bringing the saber closer to my face. "Goodbye you little brat."

I couldn't let this end so I mustered up whatever power I had left and concentrated on the force. Ventess tried to hit Zach with her saber but I blocked it with the force stopping it. Ventress tighten the grip on my neck but I kept my focus and soon I moved her saber towards her ship cutting it a bit. While Ventress was distracted on her ship I broke the grip she had on my and I force pushed her back. I grabbed Ventress using the force and began to swing her around the room. First towards her ship, then towards the wall, then the ceiling, and finally the ground knocking the wind out of her. I stood near where Barriss was and picked up my lightsaber activating it.

Ventress got up slowly and groaned in pain. She looked up towards me and had a disgust look on her face. "Surrender witch or you will die right here right now" I said as I pointed my saber at her.

"Some other time young one" said Ventress as she used the force and cause the ceiling over where Barriss is to fall. I used the force to stop it as Barriss regained consioucness and covered her head. But as the rocks stopped as I was able to stop them. Barriss looked over and saw Ventress getting into her ship and began to take off. I moved the rocks away from Barriss as Ventress was already out of the hanger bay and took off.

I looked back and sighed in frustration. I had her in my mind. **I should have hitted her harder so she would be knocked out. **"Zach" I heard Barriss calling out for me as I snap out of what I was thinking and ran to her. "You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine thank you again for saving me" said Barriss who seemed glad I was all right.

"Your welcome" I said, I then looked back and saw where Ventress took off. "Sorry she got away almost had her" I said.

"How did you escape her grip? I wasn't able to get out of it when she had me in the same grip" said Barriss wondering how Zach got out.

"I used the force to stop her blade from hitting me and turned it to hit her ship. Once she was distracted I used the force to get her to let go of me then I used it to beat her" I said explaining to Barriss how I got out. "Still I wish I hit her harder so she wouldn't have escaped."

Barriss was amazed at how strong witht the force Zach was and how he was able to concentrate despite being choked. "We'll get her next time" said Barriss as she placer her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to Barriss who had a nice smile on her face. "Well we better go then. I'm sure both our masters would like to know where we are" I said. Barriss nodded and we began to walk out of the room and headed towards outside.

_Outside the building_

When we got outside we saw Master Secura and Luminara arriving on their dropship and walked towards us. "Are you two all right?" asked Master Secura.

"Barriss injured her shoulder and I got some bruises but other than that we're okay" I said as Luminara checked on her padwan's shoulder.

"Glad to see you two are all right then. I was worried when we saw Ventress's ship taking off" said Master Secura as she checked on me.

"I told you Master not to worry. Barriss and I had this" I said.

"Mind telling us what happened then?" asked Luminara.

"Maybe when we're back on the ship first thing I want to do master is get some sleep. If you don't mind of course?" I asked.

"After what you two have been through a little rest would do you two some good. Now then head back to the ship while we look after things here" said Master Secura as she walked towards where Commander Bly and his men were along with Luminara right behind her.

"Now then let's get you some medical attention" I said as I led Barriss towards the ship. Barriss nodded and followed me towards the ship and back to the republic cruiser for some rest before we gave our masters our story.

**Chapter seven is done, I My friend wrote this chapter but I came up with how it should go. So we hoped you all liked the chapter and fight scene as well. Please leave us some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. See you all next time and take care bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight in up now this next chapter I hope turns out well like the last ones. My friend was pleased to hear that he did a good job so I hope I do the same with this chapter. Now then for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and my friends as well. Here it is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Fighting the General**

_Ryloth (Michael's pov)_

I was in the hanger bay making some upgrades to my starfighter along with my astro droid R9. Master Kenobi received information that the separatist are planning another invasion on Ryloth. They have sent Master Kenobi and myself to go and stop the invasion from happening. We would meet up with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka to prevent the separatist from taking the planet back. Master Kenobi told me I would be with Ahsoka our fighters to take on the separatist ships while Master Kenobi and Skywalker led their forces to the ground. It took me a while but I was able to learn how to fly a starfighter thanks to Ahsoka who taught me how to fly one and Obi wan got me a starfighter. It has been weeks since my encounter with Cad Bane and so far things has been going well. Master Kenobi is trusting me with my skills more every day, I have been able to lead my own squad to battle without being supervised, and myself and Zach have actually gotten on the good side on all the members of the jedi council. Well all except Mace Windu, I don't know why he doesn't trust us but Master Kenobi told me he is slow on trusting people.

"R9 how's it looking?" I asked asking R9 how things were going with the ship. I heard R9 responded telling me it looks good which was what I wanted to hear. I was finishing up putting some upgrades to my ship when I heard a footsteps coming towards me. I looked over and recognize the boots to belong to one person. I slide out from under my ship and was greeted by a smiling Ahsoka.

"There you are Michael. Master Kenobi told me you would be here" said Ahsoka who seemed happy to see me and so was I.

"Hey Ahsoka when did you get here?" I asked as I cleaned my hands with my towel and Ahsoka helped me up.

"About five minutes ago. Master Kenobi and Anakin are talking right now with the jedi council. I asked Master Kenobi where you were and he told me you were down here trying to make your ship faster" said Ahsoka.

"Faster and more agile to keep the droids from hitting my ship. So how goes everything with you and Anakin?" I asked happy to see Ahsoka again. It has been almost two weeks since we last talk in person and I didn't like it.

"It's been going well kind of nervous though" said Ahsoka.

"Why should you be nervous Ahsoka?" I asked wondering why she was nervous.

"Well the last time I led a squad here on Ryloth let's just say it didn't end well and it cost me some very good men" said Ahsoka who's expression changed from happy to sad when she remembered the last time what happened during the liberation of Ryloth.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, but hey this will be different. Last time you made a mistake, that won't happen again I'm sure of it" I said trying to lift Ahsoka's spirit. I didn't like seeing her sad and I would try whatever I can to help her.

"Thanks Michael that's very sweet I just hope it doesn't happen again" said Ahsoka who let out a small smile towards Michael who return the smile with one of his own.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I am going to get some things from my room to help upgrade my ship just a bit more" I said as I grabbed my towel and headed off to my room.

"Michael there is a thing as too much upgrading you know" said Ahsoka as she yelled at Michael.

"Yeah well for me there is no such thing as too much of anything" I yelled back and went through the doors towards my room.

Ahsoka shook her head a bit by what Michael said and smiled. She looked back at Michael's ship and looked inside the cockpit. She had to admit the ship's control panels look different than her ship and there the handle for the ship looked different as well. Instead of one handle there was two on both sides. She figures when you put your arms on the sides you can move the like you would do with a speeder. She decided to get inside and try it out. The seat was soft and warm and headrest felt good as well. She looked around and had to admit about what Michael said 'there is no such thing as too much of anything'. Ahsoka laid back and decided to close her eyes for a second but for her it felt like hours.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

_Ahsoka soon saw herself in a dark cold room. She looked around and saw she was onboard some sort of ship. She tried to get up but she found that her arms were bound and she could feel a hard pounding on her head. She then heard what sounded like lightsabers clashing at each other and soon saw that it came from the upper levels of a platform. Soon she saw someone fall off the platform hard landing on their stomach. Ahsoka looked closer and soon she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it was Michael. He had a bruise on his face and had a burn mark on his shoulder. Ahsoka tried to call out Michael's name but found that she couldn't. She then heard some metal clanking coming closer towards the end of the platform. She looked up and felt a cold chill run down her spine. It was General Grievous and he looked at her with his yellow eyes and had his lightsabers on one his metal hands._

_Grievous jumped down and grabbed Michael by the neck holding him with one arm. Ahsoka could felt defenseless as she seeing Michael in that condition. Grievous soon turned to Ahsoka and Ahsoka could tell he was enjoying what he was doing. "He will die now and it will be all your fault" said Grievous as he lifted his lightsaber up and then strike down on Michael._

Ahsoka felt someone's hand on her shoulder causing her to wake up panting and sweating a bit. She turned over and saw Michael next to her with a worried look on her face. "Ahsoka are you okay you looked like you were having a nightmare" said Michael.

"I'm fine just had a bad dream that's all" I said lying to Michael. It didn't feel like a dream because I knew it wasn't.

"From the way you are sweating must have been a very bad dream" said Michael as he pulled out a towel and handed it to me. I took it and began to wipe the sweat. "Come on tell me what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it" I said not wanting to talk about what I saw.

"Sometimes talking about it can help. I had nightmares when I was little and when I told Master Ziva about it she helped me overcome them" said Michael. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. He had a small comfort smile on his face which helped me relax a bit. I don't know why but seeing him smile has helped me relax a bit and he has always been there for me since he came to join us.

"All right well I saw myself in some sort of dark cold room. I looked around and saw I was handcuffed. I soon heard some noises nearby like two people fighting with their lightsabers" I said as I explained to Michael what I saw. "Then I saw a body land infront of me" I said stopping not wanting to tell Michael who it was.

"Ahsoka come on you can tell me" said Michael.

"Okay well the person...was you" I said finally telling Michael who I saw.

Michael had a confuse look on his face. He turned away from me thinking about what I said till he turned back to me clearing his throat. "M-me? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You had a bruise on your face and a burned mark on your shoulder. Then I heard some metal clanking nearby. I looked up and saw who it was" I said as Michael looked like he was on the edge of his seat curious on who it was. "It was General Grievous he jumped off the platform and lifted you up. He then turned to me...and said 'you will die and it will be my fault' then he turned his lightsaber and then..." I stopped not wanting to tell Michael what happens next.

Michael seemed silent for a bit surprise to hear what I said. I turned away from him thinking of what this dream meant. Was it a premonition? Was it just a nightmare? All of these thoughts going through my mind not knowing that I felt two arms wrapped around me. I snapped back and saw that it was Michael giving me a hug. I blush slightly by what he was doing but a part of me liked it.

Finally Michael let go of me then turned to me. "Ahsoka I know you're scared by what you saw but don't worry nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine" said Michael.

"How do you know? What if this isn't a dream but a premonition? Which means it could happen Michael? I don't want you to get hurt or die" I said ranting about not wanting Michael to get hurt.

"My master once said that the future has not been written, the future is how we make it. No one can read the future Ahsoka, not even us jedis. But if this does happen then we will try our best to make sure it doesn't happen then" said Michael trying to comfort me.

"Thank you Michael...just promise me one thing if you ever confront Grievous please don't fight him" I said still worried about Michael and the dream I hd.

"I promise Ahsoka" said Michael as he gave me one more hug which I returned before letting go.

_Bridge_

Anakin and Obi wan were in the bridge going over their plans with the jedi council. "The separatist forces have begun they're descend on the planet but so far our forces have been able to hold off the droid army. But not for long if the separatist reinforcements arrive" said Obi wan as he explained the situation to the jedi council members Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and Yoda.

"Will the combine forces of Skywalker and your forces Master Kenobi be enough against the separatist forces that will arrive?" asked Aayla.

"We believe so, besides all we have to do is hold back this attack and the separatist will be force to retreat" said Skywalker.

"Let's hope so Skywalker. If this doesn't it will mean we will have to go through the whole retaking of Ryloth all over again" said Plo Koon.

"We will succeed. Our plan is simple Ahsoka and Michael will take out the separatist ships along with our cruisers then Anakin and I will go down to assist the men below" said Obi wan.

"Are you sure Michael and Ahsoka can handle their part?" asked Plo Koon remembering the last time Ahsoka led a squad of fighters during the first battle for Ryloth.

"She has learned a lot since that battle and I'm sure she will not let what happened last time affect her on this mission" said Anakin.

"Very well once Zachary returns from his mission we will head over and assist you if you need us" said Aayla.

"Thank you Master Secura" said Obi wan.

"Take great care we must on this mission. A greater danger there is waiting for all of us this mission will have" said Master Yoda

_Separatist ship_

Meanwhile six separatist ships were stationed over the planet of Ryloth waiting for the republic forces to arrive. Onboard one of these ships was the leader General Grievous looking out into the dark emptiness of space from the bridge of his ship getting his forces ready for the republics counter attack. He didn't care about this war or whoever won. The only thing General Grievous cared about was fighting jedis. One he was hoping to meet again was Obi wan Kenobi. After several run-ins in the past, Grievous was looking forward to seeing Kenobi again. That was till Count Dooku told him why he send him to Ryloth.

Dooku wanted Grievous to test the padawan learner of Obi wan Kenobi. He said that this boy's power and his connection with the force may provide them of some use. But wanted Grievous to test his skills by fighting him. Grievous of course protested about fighting a padawan but knew he didn't have a choice. He agreed to do it.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku" said one of the droids.

"Patch it through" said Grievous as the image of Count Dooku appeared before him in a holographic form. "General Grievous I take it everything is ready for the jedi's arrival?" asked Count Dooku.

"Yes my lord, everything will go according to plan" said Grievous.

"Good once you have the boy I want you to rest his skills just as Ventress did with the other one" said Dooku.

"I still don't see why you don't send your assassin to test the boy and not me" said Grievous still not pleased that he had to fight a padawan.

"My master senses that these boys could be of some use to us. I have seen how strong young Zachary is but need to see if this other one Michael was as strong as him" said Dooku.

"Fine but if he doesn't prove me to he is worth it may I kill him then?" asked Grievous.

"Yes you may and anyone who stands in your way" said Dooku.

"I understand thank you Count Dooku" said Grievous as Dooku's image was gone and soon one of the droids walked up to Grievous. "Sir we have detected five republic cruisers coming out of hyperspace" said the droid.

"Good, keep an eye on one of the jedi starfighters that is white striped. Make sure none of the droid fighters destroy the ship and tell them to lead the ship towards mine. Then activate the tractor beam and then bring him before me" said Grievous as he gave his droids their orders.

"Roger Roger" said the droids as they began to send their assignments to the other fighter droids.

_Flight Deck_

Michael sat down getting his system ready and ship ready for takeoff with R9 checking the engines and blasters. "All right I'm ready here Ahsoka how about you?" asked Michael as he looked over halfway across the other clones ship to Ahsoka in her ship.

"I'm ready here and so is R7. Is everyone ready as well?" I asked all the clone pilots who all responded. "Good Michael take half the squad and hold back till we're ready."

"Gotcha let's do this" said Michael as he sounded ready for this mission.

"All right here we go" I said as I took off leaving the hanger with the rest of my squadron and Michael following me behind. I looked over and saw Michael taking half his squad and heading behind us getting ready for their move.

Meanwhile onboard the separatist ship where General Grievous was he saw the republic forces arriving. "Sir the republic have sent their fighters straight towards us" said the droid.

"Launch all fighters and take out those republic dogs but remember the one with the striped ship is not to be harmed" said Grievous as all the vulture droids headed off towards the republic fighters.

"Here we go boys let's get them" I said as my squad made their move and began to open fire on the enemy. Once we had most of the droids taken out I contacted Michael to make his move. "Michael we got their attention tome for you and the others to take out the command ship" I said.

"Got it all right boys let's have some fun now" I said as I led my men towards the command ship. We dodge some of the droid fighters that headed towards us. I blocked the blasters and counter them with my own and got rid of a few of the droid fighters. "Hey Slim how you and the others holding up?" asked Michael.

"So far so good sir it looks like we might come out of this alive" said Slick.

"We will Slick don't worry about it now onwards to the command ship" said Michael as his fighters along with Ahsoka's got through the vulture droids.

"Sir the striped ship is now heading towards us should we begin your plan?" asked the droid.

"Yes contact the vulture droids and have them make their move" said Grievous as he had his men make their move.

As I made my way towards the command ship I saw more vulture droids coming down from the bottom of the separatist ship. "Incoming boys we got more of them coming down on us" said one of the clones. I dodged some of the droids but saw that four of my squadron got hit. I saw that some of Michael's got hit as well and saw he was being chased by some of the vulture droids. "Michael you got three behind you hang on I'll head over to help you" as I was about to pull away when Michael responded.

"Don't worry about me Ahsoka focus on the mission I can handle these guys watch" said Michael as I watched him use his thrusters and flew over the droids so fast that he came up behind them and shot them all. "Not a bad trick huh?"

"Nice one sir" said Slick. I couldn't help but smile at that trick but soon had to focus as I saw a few of them behind me.

On the bridge Anakin Skywalker, Obi wan Kenobi, and Admiral Yularen were watching the fight from the bridge. They were able to take down one of the separatist ships and had one of their damage from the fight. So far the mission was going well till they saw more vulture droids coming from the ships and were causing trouble for Ahsoka and Michael's squad.

"I better go help them" said Anakin as he was about to leave till Admiral Yularen stopped him.

"Sir shouldn't you and General Kenobi be getting ready for your descend to the planet?" asked Yularen.

"Ahsoka and Michael need help, I'll head to the planet once I am done helping them" said Anakin. Yularen turned to General Kenobi thinking he would keep General Skywalker from leaving.

"Don't take too long Anakin and be careful out there" said Obi wan as Anakin nodded and headed off to the flight deck.

"Sir you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Yularen.

"I trust those two and their skills but we cannot take any chances. If we don't end this soon it could turn out bad for us" said Obi wan.

Onboard General Grievous ship one of the droids informed him that Michael's ship is close by for the tractor beam device. "Activate the tractor beam now and once the boys ship is inside shut the hanger doors" said Grievous as the droids understood and aimed their tractor beam on Michael's ship.

I was able to take care of the vulture droids that were behind me thanks to Michael who took care of them. But even with his help we were still outnumbered. That was till I was contacted by someone who I was glad to hear. "Ahsoka you there?" asked Anakin.

"I'm here Master where are you?" I asked.

"I'm heading towards your direction right now snips. Get Michael and the others together so we can take the command ship together" said Anakin as he got his squad ready and headed towards where Ahsoka and Michael were.

"Gotcha we'll be waiting for you. Michael did you hear that you here that?" I asked.

"I hear ya I'm heading right towards...wait something is wrong something is pulling me towards the command ship" said Michael as he saw a blue light hitting his ship and was pulling him towards the command ship.

"Michael hang on" I said as I moved my ship and headed towards Michael. I then saw some of the separatist ships trying to stop me by shooting at me. It looked like they were trying to stop me from helping Michael. But I didn't care I pushed on through and was able to break my way in but my ship did suffer some damage. I soon saw Michael's ship was heading towards the flight deck of the separatist ship.

"Ahsoka what are you doing get out of here?" said Michael as he saw Ahsoka's ship heading towards her.

"No way Michael we don't leave anyone behind" I said refusing to let Michael get captured. I saw that the ship's shield rays activated which meant I wouldn't be able to get through. I saw that Michael shot the shields from inside the barrier which shut off the shield allowing me to get through just as the doors closed. My ship was sliding across the floor so I opened the hatched and jumped out of my ship. I saw Michael did the same as soon as he landed and we both activated our lightsabers as the droids came down and began to blast us.

We blocked all their blasters and began to slash them all. I riqochet some of the blasters back at the droids and then finished the rest off. I saw Michael was done and deactivated his saber. R9 and R7 came out of the ships and headed towards us as we looked around and saw there was no more droids around. I looked over at Michael relief he was okay but I could tell he wasn't glad I was here.

"Ahsoka I told you not to come. I told you to head back with the others" said Michael as he walked towards me.

"I know Michael but I already told you I wasn't going to leave you behind" I said giving my reason on why I came after Michael. But the truth was I went after him for another reason. I didn't know what it was but there wasn't time to think about it since we were inside a separatist ship and we were sure more droids would come.

_(Michael's pov)_

As mad as I was with Ahsoka I knew we didn't have time to argue. I pointed towards one of the nearby doors and soon Ahsoka and I along with our droids headed towards the door before the droids arrived. As soon as we checked there were no droids around Ahsoka and I made our way inside and walked down the halls trying to find a place to hide for a bit to figure out our situation. R7 and R9 found a empty room so we entered in it and closed the doors so we can figure out what is going on.

"Okay we're stuck onboard an enemy ship, with hundreds of battle droids, and I am sure that whoever is in charge around here brought me here for a reason" I said. I had noticed during the fight that some of the vulture droids that were behind me or we all around us didn't bother shooting at me. Only a few times they did but I knew it wasn't because they didn't have me on sight.

"You think whoever is in charge here wanted you here for a reason?" asked Ahsoka.

"I guess but why I don't know. I haven't done that much to grab the attention of the separatist have I?" I asked.

"I don't think so than again maybe they heard you were Obi wan's padawan and they figure if they capture you. So maybe they thought you would be valuable to them if they caught you" said Ahsoka trying to think of a reason why they would capture me.

"Your Anakin's padawan, your more famous than me surely they would have gotten after you with all that you have done with Anakin" I said doubting that I was that important to be caught.

"Well it doesn't matter right now they wanted you for something and I don't think we're going to stay here and find out. We need to contact Master Kenobi and Skywalker" said Ahsoka.

"Your right all right here is the plan you contact Master Skywalker and Kenobi. Tell them not to destroy the command ship and try to get them to keep it from escaping. I will go with R9 to find out if there is another way out but first" I said as I activated something from my wrist com and soon made my way out the room to find somewhere for R9 to hack into. While Ahsoka nodded and began to try and contact our masters.

_Bridge_

Meanwhile back in the bridge General Grievous ordered his ship to move away from the battle so that more reinforcements would arrive and so he could deal with the boy without any interruptions. "Sir we have the jedi cruiser but there is some problems" said the droid coming up to Grievous.

"What problem?" growled Grievous. If there was one thing he hated was his droids telling him there was a problem.

"Well sir it appears that another jedi starfighters landed in the hanger bay along with the other one. And it appears that both cockpits are empty also the droids in charge of bringing the boy are all destroyed" said the droid.

"Where are they?" growled Grievous in a deeper growl as it sounded as if he was getting angrier.

"Um we don't know sir they got away also the starfighters that the boy came in blew up and destroyed some of the droids" said the droid. Grievous was silent for a bit then as he turned around he swung his hand decapitating the droids head. Soon six magna guards came into the room each holding their electro staffs and wearing a cloak like Grievous.

"Find the jedis and bring them to me alive. Anyone else kill them" said Grievous as he ordered his magna guards to seek out the jedis.

**Will Ahsoka and Michael find a way out before the good General finds them? Will Grievous stop destroying his battle droids just because he gets mad? Will the fight on Ryloth end with the good guys winning? All of that will have to wait till the next chapter, I miss doing this leaving you all hanging. It's been a while since I did it. Reason I am doing this now is because I want to build up the hype of what will happen in the next chapter. I hope you all understand that. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter and if there is anything I need to know for my next chapter. Also sorry the space fight scene wasn't good, not good with space scenes sorry but at least I tried right? See you all next time and take care bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here I hope it turns out well for all of you readers who are looking forward to this fight. Now then the reason I had this second part is because it would have made chapter eight too long and I didn't want to do that. So I decided to make it two parts so I hope it turns out well. **

**I am in also a good mood I had just finished going to a convention and met some nice people. I was glad to make some new friends from different places and was able to share some thing with them. Now then for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and my friends as well. Here it is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Fighting the General part 2**

_Hallway (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Master can you hear me?" I had tried to contact Anakin or Obi wan for sometime now but didn't get anything till my fifth try when I got a signal thanks to R7.

"Ahsoka you there where are you?" asked Anakin as I was able to patch through to Anakin but barley.

"Michael and I are onboard the enemy ship. It looks like they were targeting him for something and I flew in after him. Now we're stuck onboard the command ship trying to find a way out" I said explaining the situation to Anakin.

"Ahsoka what were you thinking going after Michael? All right listen up Master Secura will arrive soon so we should be able to prevent the ship that you're on from escaping and we will try to damage it enough to keep it from leaving" said Anakin.

"Thank you master we will try to find a way out while you do that" I said glad we won't be going anywhere with the separatist.

"Ahsoka try to find a ship for you two to escape or a escape pod. Once you're both out we will recover you both before the separatist have a chance to recapture you" said Anakin as he explained how we could escape.

"Got it thank you master" I said thanking Anakin.

"Ahsoka also be careful, we don't know who is in charge of the ship and you will be outman by hundreds of battle droids. Don't let your guard down and be safe" said Anakin.

"Got it we'll be fine master" I said turning off the communicator just as Michael came back. "Find anything that can help us off?"

"Their ships aren't design for people to get on but R9 was able to find us some escape pods. But I'm not sure if we should take them and get risk getting hit by the separatist fighters or worse plummet to the ground and possibly crash" said Michael as he explained what he found.

"Don't worry we'll wait first then Master Skywalker will come by and pick us up" I said explaining the plan on our escape.

"First he would need to take out the ships power which will take long...what if we did that?" asked Michael.

"You mean you think we should take out the ship from the inside? Michael that's too risky we could get caught or killed if we try to go for the engine room" I said thinking it would be too risky for us to try and take out the power with all the droids running around.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. Ahsoka Tano is now taking less risks and now wants to wait around doing nothing?" said Michael who sounded shocked by what I said which was actually annoying. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Ahsoka?"

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm serious Michael if their after you then we should try to find somewhere to hide to prevent them from getting to you" I said worried as I remembered back on my dream and seeing Michael be killed by Grievous.

I then realized that what if Grievous was the one after Michael. Most of my premonitions happen sooner than later. The thought of Grievous hurting Michael was the last thing I wanted to see or let happen.

"Ahsoka relax nothing bad will happen as long as we stick together. Look let's just take out the power of the ship then head to the escape pods won't take that long" said Michael trying to reassure me everything would be all right.

"Fine but let's do it quietly and make sure we don't get caught" I said deciding to agree with Michael. The sooner we knock out the ships power and get to the escape pods the sooner we can get off this ship.

"All right then R9 lead the way" said Michael as his astro droid led the way towards the power room carefully so we wouldn't attract any droids.

_Bridge_

Onboard the bridge General Grievous waited for his guards to bring back the boy and the other jedi. He saw that two more of his ships were destroyed leaving him with only two left. He knew that his reinforcements would take time and that was something he didn't have much of. So he decided to take his fight somewhere else. He contacted one of the separatist bases below and informed them he would arrive when he got the jedis.

Just then one of the droids came in carefully not wanting to be killed by Grievous. "Uh sir we may have found the jedi."

"Where?" asked Grievous as he walked towards the droid who seemed more nervous seeing the metal General approached it.

"Well sir it looks like their heading towards the engine room" said the droid nervously.

"Good send my guards to the engine room. Once the jedi come in to the room close the doors and lock them to prevent them from escaping" ordered Grievous who sounded pleased that his droids actually did something right.

"Roger roger" said the droid as it quickly backed away from the general to give the orders to the other droids.

_Engine room (Michael's pov)_

We soon arrived to the engine room and saw that there wasn't that many droids around the ship. Heck there wasn't that many droids when we were heading towards the engine room. I looked back and saw Ahsoka seemed worried about something. I was a bit concern for her since she had that dream back on the ship. I was a bit worried about it since she said that this General Grievous guy was the one who killed me.

I had heard of Grievous from Obi wan. He told me that Grievous was the general for the droid army and was a dangerous enemy to face alone. He had defeated many jedi padawans and knights. He even told me how on the planet of Hypori Grievous defeated Jedi Master Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, three other jedi knights, and almost defeated Master Ki-Adi-Mundi before the clones saved him and Master Secura and Shaak Ti but the others they couldn't.

Master Kenobi did warn me if I ever encounter Grievous that I should try to avoid fighting him at all cost. Ahsoka even agreed with Obi wan since her last encounter with Grievous proved she wasn't ready to face someone like Grievous. But I wasn't worried, what made me worried was if Ahsoka was there then if Grievous did kill me chances were he would do the same to Ahsoka. Which was something I wasn't going to allow to happen even if she did foresaw it I would make sure it never happens.

"All right we go in destroy the power and then run towards the escape pod" said Ahsoka as she was crutched down along with me behind her looking over the corner of the engine room.

"Sounds good let's do this" I said as we slowly made our way towards the engine room. Ahsoka entered the room first then me. Both our astro droids stayed behind making sure no one was behind us. Ahsoka walked in front of me looking at the size of the engine of the ship while I was trying to figure out a way to destroy the engine.

"Let's see we could always use the force to break it out of here. But that would take too long so maybe we should just lift something heavy and throw it at the engine. What do you say any of those ideas sound good to you Ahsoka?" I asked.

Ahsoka didn't respond she was thinking about something. Something that didn't feel right about where they were. **Strange usually these kinds of rooms are well protected and have their doors closed so why is it…[gasp] unless it's a.** Ahsoka soon stopped and turned to Michael quickly.

"Michael it's a trap" said Ahsoka as the doors near her closed quickly. Acting on instinct she used the force push to throw Michael out of the room just before it closed.

I got up quickly trying to open the door but it was shut tight. "Ahsoka you there answer me" I said pounding through the door trying to hear Ahsoka.

"I'm here don't worry get out of here I'll be fine" said Ahsoka as she yelled through the door. Just then four Magna guards appeared behind her and activated their electro staffs. Ahsoka saw this and activated her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka I just heard your lightsaber activated what's going on?" I said now worried about her.

"Just go Michael get out of here before they catch you too" yelled Ahsoka as she got on the defensive waiting for the guards to make their move.

"Damn it Ahsoka I'm not leaving you behind just hang on I'll…" I stopped when R9 and R7 beeped towards me as I turned around I saw two Magna guards with their elector staffs waiting for me. I knew I didn't have much of a choice so I activated my lightsaber and charged at them.

First one I tried to slash then the second one I blocked its attack. They then began to strike down on me from all different directions but I blocked them all. I kicked one away then tried to take out the other but soon the second one came back in and both were becoming a pain to beat. I blocked one but didn't have time to stop the other as its staff hit me on the side. It hurt a bit but I didn't have time to think about it because the first one kicked me in the gut and threw me towards the wall.

I looked up and saw them coming towards me. R9 and R7 came charging in and shock the droids with somekind of teaser. It stopped the guards but soon they kicked both R9 and R7 away but that moment of distraction gave me my chance. I got up and jumped over the droids just as they turn their backs to me and I sliced them in half then cut off their heads to destroy them.

I checked on R9 and R7 glad to see their all right till I remembered Ahsoka. I ran towards the door and used the force to force it open. I then saw Ahsoka was gone leaving only two of the guards defeated. I felt a bit worried now because they took Ahsoka and I was also concern if she was all right or not. I looked over to see one of the doors was open so I ran towards the door with R9 and R7 rolling right behind me as I tried to catch up to Ahsoka before they took her to who I hope wasn't in charge of this ship.

_Hanger Bay (Ahsoka's pov)_

Grievous was in the flight deck getting his ship ready for takeoff when two if his guards came by holding who he hoped was the jedi. But as then dropped the jedi he soon saw it wasn't the boy but he did recognize who it was.

I soon began to open my eyes and saw that I had cuffs on my wrists. I soon heard metal clanking and before I had a chance to move I felt a pair of cold metal hands wrap around my neck and lifted me up. Then I felt the same chill running down my spine when I had that dream earlier. Only this time this wasn't a dream it was real.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't Skywalker's little padawans, I'm surprise that our paths have cross again after what happened last time" said Grievous as he lifted Ahsoka up holding her by the neck.

"I should have guessed you were behind this Grievous. Invading someone's home and hurting innocent people. That sounds like something a coward like you would do" I said trying to not look or sound intimidated.

"I see you have yet to master the art of respect young one. Well it doesn't matter since you're here I can very much guess your friend got away from my other guards. Which means he will be on his way to try and save you from me" said Grievous.

I was relief that Michael was alive and wasn't captured but didn't like what Grievous said about Michael trying to come and save me. I was hoping he would but I hoped he doesn't if it meant him fighting Grievous.

"Put this brat on one of the transport ships and let's get down to the planet" said Grievous as he threw Ahsoka towards his magna guards giving them their order. The guards nodded and began to drag Ahsoka towards the transport ship with Grievous leaving behind a small communicator on the floor before he got the ship and headed down to the planet.

_(Michael's pov)_

I soon arrived to the flight deck where I saw it was empty all except a Belbullab-22 starfighter (same fighter Grievous uses). I felt a bit mad at myself thinking I took a wrong turn when R7 was near the starfighter saying it found something. I walked over and saw it was a small communicator. I turned it on and saw it was a metal cybernetic looking droid who I assumed was General Grievous.

"Greeting young jedi I am glad to see you arrived to the hanger bay without any problems I hope" said Grievous as he coughed a bit.

"So you're General Grievous huh? I was expecting someone more intimidating and scarier looking than you" I said trying to show no signs of anger towards him.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you boy. Unless you want your little friend here to get hurt" said Grievous as she showed Ahsoka near him on her knees with two magna guards behind her as they began to shock her with their staffs.

"Ahsoka!" I shouted as I heard Ahsoka scream in pain from the guards electrocuting her. "What do you want Grievous?" I asked a little angry that Grievous was hurting Ahsoka.

"I wish to fight you boy. I have defeated Skywalker's padawan in the past and now I wish to fight and defeat Kenobi's padawan" said Grievous as he gave his reason on what he wanted. "Meet me down here on the planet; there is a separatist base where I will be waiting for your arrival. No droids shall harm you and come alone or else she will die" said Grievous as the guards electrocuted her some more.

"I'll come just leave her alone" I said demanding that grievous stopped hurting Ahsoka.

"Then come quickly or else" said Grievous as he turned off the communicator with the last image I saw was him hitting Ahsoka from behind on her lekku.

I sighed and knew what I had to do. I looked at the nearby ship and had to go after them. I turned to R9 and R7 to give them their orders. "Guys listen up head to the escape pods and meet me down bellow. Once you're down there contact Master Kenobi and Skywalker and have them catch up with us" I said as I took out my communicator and handed it to R9. I placed a small tracking device on my belt so they could track me and headed towards the ship activated it and flew down to the planet.

_Ryloth (Ahsoka's pov)_

My head was hurting and I didn't know why. I soon began to open my eyes a bit but saw nothing but a blur. I tried to get up but felt my arms were tied from behind. I tried to speak but felt something was on my mouth. I soon was able to see just a bit and saw that I was in somekind of facility. I looked outside and it look like I was in space because it was dark out and the stars were out. But soon I didn't feel like I was on a ship instead I got up as best I could to see a mountain. I was able to tell I was on a planet, Ryloth was my best guess. Then memories began to flash all around my head and soon I remembered what happened.

"I see your awake then" I looked over and saw where the voice came from. I saw Grievous approach me and I could tell he was loving what he was seeing. Me on the ground all tied up with something covering my mouth preventing me from speaking. "Oh don't you like the little device I pit around your mouth?" said Grievous in a mocking tone. "Well get used to it little one, because until your friend arrives that's the only thing that will keep your yap shut" said Grievous as he walked away from me.

But I didn't bother to try and say anything. When he said my friend I knew who he meant. Which is what made me worried, I looked around the room from the platform to where Grievous was I recognize the room and realized we were in the same room from my dream. I knew if Michael came he would be killed just like in my dream. I soon felt sad thinking back seeing Michael die over and over again in my mind. I didn't know why I felt this way for Michael. He is my friend but for some reason he felt more like a friend to me. I felt like I...then I soon realized that the reason I felt this way was maybe I like him.

**That's ridiculous Ahsoka you can't love him you only met him three months ago. Besides you're a jedi and jedis cannot form attachments or fall in love it's against the rules.** I knew in my mind I couldn't be in love with Michael, but when I am around him I feel different, I feel happy and safe with him. He always helped me out whenever I was down like during the attack on Felucia. I began to think back on that day where we landed on Felucia to try to keep the separatist from taking over it. That day ended not so well for all of us...mostly me.

_Felucia _

_It was on Felucia months ago where the separatist have began their invasion on the planet. The jedi council send Master Kenobi, Michael, Master Skywalker, and me to the planet to stop the separatist. Michael stayed with Master Kenobi and Skywalker to assist them while I was given my own garrison of troops and a Juggernaught Turbo-tank to go on jungle patrol. So far everything was going well for us well at least for me. I didn't know at the time that the separatist were giving Master Skywalker, Kenobi, and Michael a lot of trouble. So much trouble that their forces were slowly losing which caused republic reinforcements to arrive led by Master Plo Koon to come and help us. They broke through the blockade of separatist ships and came down on gunships to get us off the planet. I didn't know it was that bad since my troops and I weren't having that much trouble. From what Michael told me it really was._

_Michael was near the AT-TE tanks defending them while Anakin and Obi wan were on the other side blocking the blasters from the battle droids. While Anakin and Obi-wan were fighting off the droids, a flaming Vulture Droid starts spinning towards the two Jedi. _

_"Master look out!" shouted Michael as Obi wan grabbed Anakin and led him away from the vulture droid just as it hit the ground and turned one of the AT-TE tank on its side._

_"That was close" said Anakin seeing how close they were almost killed._

_"If those fighters made it through then our gunships can't be far behind" said Obi wan as he and Anakin continued blocking the blasters with Michael heading towards them._

_"Shouldn't Ahsoka have returned from her jungle patrol?" asked Michael as he blocked the blasters along with Anakin and Obi wan._

_"I'll try and contact her. Ahsoka Where are you?" asked Obi wan as he tried to contact Ahsoka._

_"About eight clicks west master" I said as I was blocking some of the blasters from the droids shooting as us. I was on the Juggernaut tank with all my men on the ground pushing the enemy back. At that time I felt like we were winning and that if I kept going we would beat the separatist. Boy how wrong was I about to be._

_Just then, about three gunships landed in front of the Jedi and clones and they all began getting aboard. "We're coming to get you, we need to retreat" said Obi wan as he entered the gunship with Anakin coming towards him and Michael going in the other gunship._

_"What? But they're running away I can break through" I said in disbelieve that we were leaving just as I was winning. _

_"They're running to regroup with the main force" said Obi wan as he argued with Ahsoka to get her forces out of there._

_"Master Skywalker always says "never let up when the tinnies are on the run"" I said refusing to leave. _

_"You are putting your troop's lives in danger young one; you will get on this gunship when we arrive" said Obi wan just as Anakin got onboard._

_"Master let me go pick her up she'll listen to me" said Michael volunteering to get Ahsoka._

_"Fine just be careful Michael" said Obi wan giving his padawan permission to get Ahsoka._

_"What's Ahsoka doing?" asked Anakin as he asked what his padawan was up to._

_"Following your teachings" said Obi wan._

_"Is she winning?" asked Anakin._

_" For now Michael said he would get her so let's hope he convinces her in time to get out" said Obi wan._

_The gunship Michael was on took off and made its way to Ahsoka's position, who was on the turbo-tank deflecting laser fire. "She's not stopping sir" said Rex as he was onboard the gunship with Michael._

_"Land in front of her" said Michael telling the pilot to get infront of Ahsoka. The pilot did as he was told and landed the gunship in front of Ahsoka's tank, making her mad._

_"What are you doing?" I asked angry that Michael was blocking us._

_"Ahsoka get in the gunship now" said Michael as the rest of the clones were getting inside._

_"Can't you see they're retreating" I said trying to move Michael's ship out of the way._

_"You and your men are about to overrun Ahsoka your just not seeing it" said Michael as he tried to convince me to get onboard. "Ahsoka trust me now come on."_

_I looked away for a second then nodded. I jumped on the gunship as it was taking off I saw more droids coming in from the sides of the jungle destroying my tank. I was surprise that Michael was right and now I felt bad that I yelled at him for it. As we got back onboard the ship Obi wan was mad at me for disobeying him as did Anakin but just a bit. I knew once we arrived to the jedi temple I was going to get in trouble. Looking back at it now I think I deserved the punishment I was going to get. _

_But before my punishment Michael came by my room to try and cheer me up. I heard him knock on my door so I went over to open it and saw Michael standing there. "Hey you wanna talk?" asked Michael. I nodded and let him inside my room. I sat on my bed as he stood by the wall looking at me. "You okay?" Michael asked._

_I sighed and knew I wasn't because of what happened. "I am in trouble Michael. I should have listen to Master Kenobi. I couldn't believe I let my success and pride get the best of me. If you hadn't arrived in time...I would have been dead" I said looking down on the floor in shame. I let my stupid pride get the best of me and almost cost me my life. I really owed Michael for what he did._

_"Don't blame yourself Ahsoka, these things happen sometimes the only thing that should matter is that you're alive and nothing else bad happened" said Michael as he walked over towards me and sat down next to me. "Well except now you have to deal with what the jedi council will say but I guess that's the price we pay for success huh?"_

_"Thanks Michael that really helps" I said sarcastically as I laid back on my bed trying to think of what I would say to the council._

_"Sorry but you shouldn't worry too much about it Ahsoka you'll do fine I know it. And if you want I'll go with you when you meet the council and help in anyway I can" said Michael as he tried to cheer me up._

_"Thank you Michael that's nice of you to do but I need to accept my punishment alone. I'll be fine" I said sitting back up and glad Michael came to talk to me. _

_"You're welcome and you know what whenever me or Zach feel let down there is one thing we can do to help us" said Michael as he pulled me in and gave me a hug. _

_I blush slightly by what he was doing. I wanted to say something but for some reason I didn't because it felt great what Michael was doing. Michael soon let go of the hug and had a smile on his face which I return as well. "Feel better now?" Michael asked._

_"Yes I do thank you Michael" I said smiling towards Michael._

_Present_

I knew since that day I felt something towards him and knew that forming attachments is against the jedi rules. The jedi had always told us that forming attachments or falling for someone can lead you down the dark side path and turn you evil. **But yet Michael and Zach formed attachments for their master and it didn't lead them down the dark side after she died. What if the code is wrong, what if falling for someone won't lead to the dark side.** I had always followed the rules in the past never breaking them, but when I joined Master Skywalker the rules to me never seemed fair for some of us.

I then knew if I was in love with Michael then I only hope he feels the same way. But soon I realized something when I thought of Michael which made me remember the dream I had. If Michael does come to try and save me he will be killed by Grievous. I knew Michael was strong but he isn't strong enough against someone like Grievous. The only thing I hoped for is he doesn't come because if he dies like in my dream I would never forgive myself. **Michael please don't come I don't want you to die because of me. **Was what I was thinking not wanting to Michael to die because of me.

_Ryloth (Michael's pov)_

I saw the separatist base and saw I wasn't being shot at which meant Grievous is keeping his word. Which was a surprise to me seeing Grievous keeping his word. I soon landed on the base and I saw two magna guards approached me. I held my guard but saw that they were going to lead me towards where Grievous was. I still had my hand on my lightsaber not taking my eye off the guards and kept another eye out for any droids nearby. But I saw that most of the droids were not here so I guessed they were somewhere else fighting. I didn't care though this meant I would have less distraction and less droids to fight.

As we walked I began to think of if Ahsoka was okay or not. I could sense she was, she was hurt but was alive. It's strange when we first met I felt something towards her. I didn't know what it was so I ignored it. But over these last few months those feelings began to grow to something more than just being friends with her. I felt like we formed a bond between us that has helped me her whenever she was troubled by something or if she was all right or not. As we continued to walk I began to think more about this till I realize what these feelings meant. **I love her, I can't believe it I only met her months ago yet it feels like forever. But I can't feel this way it's against the rules yet a part of me doesn't seem to care.**

I mentally sighed knowing this could be a problem. It has already caused me problems, I am walking towards the room where the monster that has killed many jedi both young and old and where he was my friend...the person I love. Where the only way to save her is to either ask him to release her and lets us both go free which will never happen. And the other is to fight him which seems to be the only choice I have. **Can I really beat him, I know using my hand to hand moves won't be useful against someone like him leaving only my force and lightsaber skills. But will it be enough? That left me with one move I could use against him but do I really want to use it against Grievous with Ahsoka in the room?** This was a tough decision for me, there is two moves our master taught us that not many jedi can use or master properly. One a force repulse which can be master but takes time, and the other a jedi cannot use because they say it is a power only a sith uses. But I don't have much of a choice at the moment. My only hope to defeat him was to either fight him and hope my skills will be enough or use this move and hope it brings him down.

**Chapter nine is done and yes I am going to stop here till the next chapter where it will lead to the fight. Don't you hate it when the writers do that? Just when things were starting to look good the chapter ends saying till the next chapter. Hate it myself when I read other stories. But I don't hate it when I do it. Anyhoo the next chapter will be up soon just need to get some things done first. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of the chapter. See you all next time bye.**

**Jason: Man this story is becoming fast popular I am impress.**

**Michael: It is impressive my good sir but still I wish you just get me to fight Grievous already.**

**Jason: Hey...shut up. You will fight Grievous but later need to get some things done first.**

**Ahsoka: Well hurry up I want to know what happens next.**

**Jason: Silent woman I will get it ready when I feel like it. **

**Michael: Just don't take too long okay?**

**Jason: Relax boy I will get it done soon.**

**Michael: Boy? I'm 18 I ain't no boy.**

**Jason: Whatever see you all next time and take care bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and we now get to the last three part of this fight between Michael and Grievous. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter it took me a while to get it ready because I accidently erase it before so I had to do it all over again which sucks. I should be more careful next time especially when it comes to my stories.**

**Anyways time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters. Here it is chapter ten.**

**Fighting the General part 3**

_Planet Surface_

Obi wan Kenobi was watching the battle on the bridge of his ship as he saw Master Secura's ships arrive. Anakin was out in the battle taking out the enemy ships and disabling the command ship where both Anakin and Obi wan's padawans we're taken onboard. Anakin told Obi wan that both Michael and Ahsoka were all right and when he disables the command ship they can escape into the escape pods.

Once Anakin took out the engines of the ship they saw an escape pod leave the ship which had Anakin pick it up and bring it back to the ship Obi wan was on. Obi wan was relief to hear that they escaped. He waited on the bridge talking with Master Secura along with her padawan Zachary through hologram as they discussed on what their next move was.

Just then Anakin came in with both of Michael and Ahsoka's astro droids. Obi wan looked over Anakin thinking their padawans were behind him but he saw no one else coming through the door. "Anakin where is Ahsoka and Michael?" asked Obi wan.

"Well there was some complications onboard the ship. It seemed Grievous captured Ahsoka and took her down to the planet. Grievous told Michael he wanted to fight him alone so he took off after them" said Anakin trying to act calm.

"Alone? Without informing us? What is that boy thinking?" said Obi wan sounding a bit angry that Michael disobey3ed him on going after Grievous.

"I know Obi wan but Grievous warned Michael if he brought back up he would kill Ahsoka. I don't like this anymore than you do but for now we must have faith that they will be okay" said Anakin. When the droids told him what happened he was indeed angry and wanted to go down to help. But he knew that Grievous would be waiting and if he sees him he would kill Ahsoka and Michael.

"Master Kenobi have faith in Michael. I know you're worried he might get killed but trust me he is stronger than you think he is" said Zach as he tried to get the jedis to trust in Michael.

"Let's hope so Zachary, Grievous is not someone any of us should underestimate" said Master Secura remembering her encounter with Grievous on Hypori and how he defeated three of her jedi comrades. Shaak Ti and herself leaving only Ki-Adi-Mundi to fight Grievous alone where he almost defeated them if not for the clones who came to rescue them.

"Master R9 here said Michael gave him a tracking device that would help us find out where Grievous was. I suggest once Michael gets to Grievous's base we should go in and find them" suggested Anakin.

"Very well but we'll need to do it quietly so Grievous will not be alert to our presence and it would keep Michael and Ahsoka safe" said Obi wan agreeing to Anakin's plan.

"Good I'll get Rex and his men ready for us to infiltrate the base" said Anakin as he headed towards the flight deck.

_Ryloth (Michael's pov)_

Once the Magna Guards led me to the door I tried to sense inside the room for Ahsoka's presence. One I felt it I took out my lightsaber and took out the droids who didn't noticed me taking out my weapon till it was too late.

I opened the door and scanned the room looking for Ahsoka and keeping an eye out for Grievous. I soon saw Ahsoka nearby and I ran towards her. She was on the floor with her eyes closed and somekind of device over her mouth. I removed it slowly and lifted Ahsoka's head.

"Ahsoka wake up I'm here" I said trying to get her to wake up. Ahsoka's eyes soon began to open slowly till she saw me. Once she did she opened them wide and looked like she was happy to see me.

"Michael what are you doing here I told you not to come for me" said Ahsoka as she got up and faced me.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind with Grievous and be killed" I said explaining to Ahsoka why I came as I tried to remove her cuffs.

"Michael please just go Grievous is too strong for you to face alone. Just leave I don't want you to die because of me" said Ahsoka. I could tell she was serious and really cared about me. I only wish I could feel if she cared for me because I was her friend or if she loved me.

"Ahsoka you wouldn't leave me behind and I have no intention of leaving you behind either. I don't care who I am up against I will not leave you behind no matter what" I said placing my hands on her shoulders. "I promise you I will be okay and that nothing bad will happen."

Ahsoka could sense I was serious and smiled. She was worried about me facing Grievous. I could tell why she was. Her dream of me being killed by Grievous has had her worried about me. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I don't care if she foresaw I, nothing has been set in stones and I was going to prove it.

I then heard some metal clanks behind us coming down the stairs from the ramp. I looked over and saw General Grievous coming down the stairs wearing his cloak covering much part of his body. He was indeed taller than when I saw him through the hologram and indeed look dangerous. But I wasn't going to let his size and appearances intimidate me. Not in front of Ahsoka.

"Greetings young jedi I have been expecting you" said Grievous as he came down the stairs coughing a bit. "So you must be General Kenobi's padawan. I must admit I was actually expecting you to be a bit taller."

"So you must be General Grievous?" I said examining the General. "Heh I wasn't expecting you to be so ugly tin man."

"I see that you are much like your little friend over there" said Grievous as he pointed to Ahsoka. "Both of you have big mouths and show no respect towards someone like me."

"I know all about respect General. It's something you earn for all the things you have accomplish" I said as I removed my robe and placed it over Ahsoka to keep her warm seeing as she was unconscious on the cold floor. "And let me tell you for someone who kills jedis both young and old you don't deserve any kind of respect."

"I don't deserve respect? Of course I do, I have defeated the best warriors in the galaxy and have killed many jedis in the past. Trust me child you don't know anything about respect" said Grievous as he removed his cloak.

"Those who need to use dirty tactics, backup, and runs away from a fight don't deserve respect General. You don't even deserve that name for all the harm you have done. As a jedi I will bring you down" I said taking out my lightsaber.

"Michael wait don't fight him this is the same room like my dream. If you fight him you will…" Ahsoka didn't want to finish as she and I both knew what she was going to say.

"Ahsoka I told you I won't let anything happen. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it" I said reassuring Ahsoka all would be all right.

"If you're done saying your goodbyes let us begin" said Grievous as he took out his two lightsabers. One was blue on his left hand and the other was green on his right hand.

I noticed that the green lightsaber seemed familiar till I recognized it. It was Ahsoka's lightsaber I turned back to Ahsoka and saw that her lightsaber was missing. "Heh trying to kill me with my friend's weapon? Not going to work tin man" I said turning back to Grievous and walked away from Ahsoka so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Normally I take these from the jedis I killed. But I figure I would 'borrow' it from your little friend while she slept and kill you with it" said Grievous as he got into fighting position.

"Bring it on rust bucket" I said waiting for Grievous to make his move.

Grievous soon charged at me striking down with his right hand blade at me which I blocked. He then tried to hit me with the other blade which I ducked. Grievous continued with his attack with me being on the defensive. Grievous brought down his attacks hard and quick. Grievous tried to hit me from all sides which kept me on my toes keeping an eye out for his next attack. Grievous's attacks pushed me towards the wall where he forward his arms towards me. I ducked as his blades hit the wall. I then high kicked Grievous on the lower part of his face staggering him. I then ran up the wall and jumped over Grievous trying to hit him with a back saber strike. But Grievous dodged it in time and grabbed his lightsabers. I then did a summersault backyards till I high jumped to the platform looking down on my cybernetic foe.

"Your little jumping tricks won't help you win this fight boy" said Grievous as he walked over near the stairs.

"You never know, still fighting me with two sabers are quite a challenge shall we continue?" I said showing no fear of Grievous and trying to keep my cool.

"So you want this fight to be a challenge then?" said Grievous as he laughed. "Very well if it's a challenge you want then it's a challenge you will get" said Grievous as he opened up two more arms and pulled out two more lightsabers both blue and green matching the ones they were attached to.

I sighed and knew I shouldn't have said anything. "All right let's go then" I said deciding to get this over with.

"Gladly" said Grievous as he extended his upper arms and his upper hands. He soon began to start rotating them extremely fast causing the lightsabers to appear in the forms of circles of energy. He began to walk towards me with his lightsabers hitting the ground cutting them as he moved towards me. He soon made his way up the stairs cutting away the metal as he climbed. I moved away from him keeping me away from his blades trying to keep myself on guard waiting for one of the blades to make their move.

As he got close to be he forward his lightsabers with his lower arms while his upper arms came down in a v shape. I blocked all the blades and force pushed him back. I then moved in for a strike but Grievous blocked it and moved forward his upper arms for a attack. I moved to the side just missing the attack. Grievous tried to hit me with his lower blades but I blocked it. Grievous moved back then spinned is blades in front of him. I ran towards the wall with him behind me till I ran up the wall and then I used some energy of mine and pushed my feet off the wall till I got over Grievous just dodging his blades till I got behind him. I then cut off his upper right hand taking the lightsaber that belonged to Ahsoka. I used the force to take it and activated it just as Grievous brought down his left upper and lower blades down. I blocked them with my saber and I blocked the other one with Ahsoka's.

Grievous in a roar of rage brought down his lower blades down in hammer blows over and over. I held my blades tight and blocked them all the blades. His blows soon caused me to be on my one knee making it hard for me to block them all. He raised his upper arm and took a swing for my arm. I dropped to the ground and rolled away. Grievous soon tried to crush me with his metal feet while trying to slice me as well. One of his slices did get me on my right shoulder but I didn't let it stop me from rolling. I moved towards the wall and Grievous tried to stomp me hard but I moved out of the way and his foot got stuck to the wall. Grievous deactivated his right saber and punched me in the face causing me to drop my lightsabers. Then he deactivated the other and used his metal claw left hand to grab onto the wall so he could lift his other leg and grabbed me. Finally he got his foot free and began to throw me towards the wall over and over again. Each hit making lose my breath and then he dropped me. He lifted me up with one hand and punched me in the gut. He then punched me in the face then threw me over the rail as I fell to the ground face first.

Ahsoka saw Michael fall to the ground and was worried. She soon began to flash back to her dream and remembered this part was in her dream. Which meant the next part was where Grievous was going to kill him. "Michael get up run now!" shouted Ahsoka trying to get Michael to run.

I shook my head when I heard Ahsoka call me out. Before I had a chance to move though Grievous showed up in front of me and grabbed me by my neck. He then lifted me up with one hand while the other had Ahsoka's lightsaber. I tried to break free of the grip but it was too tight for me to escape. Grievous lifted me high enjoying what he was doing. "Too bad jedi you did prove to be much of a challenge towards me. Such a shame though now I have to kill you" said Grievous as he activated Ahsoka's lightsaber.

I looked over and sensed that Ahsoka was now afraid. I could sense it and see it in her eyes as they looked like they were forming tears. I knew I wasn't going to let Grievous hurt Ahsoka anymore. I was going to end this one way or another. I looked above where Grievous was and saw my lightsaber. I closed my eyes and began to call out to the force to bring my saber to me.

Grievous turned to Ahsoka and laughed at what he was going to do. "He will die now and it will be all your fault little one" said Grievous as he lifted the lightsaber and positioned the blade towards Michael's heart. Ahsoka looked away not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

Grievous was about to bring down the lightsaber when mine came from behind and landed in my hand. I used it to cut off Grievous's upper left hand. As I got down I used the force push to push the metal fiend towards the stairs. I deactivated my lightsaber as he charged at me again. I dug down deep and lifted my hands and soon lightning came out of them hitting the General. Ahsoka opened her eyes just in time when she saw Grievous is down. I looked over and was glad she didn't see me use my force lightning. But I didn't have time to say anything as Grievous was getting up and began to charge at me with a angry roar. I pulled out my lightsaber and ducked Grievous's attack and cut the General in half just below the waist.

Grievous crashed behind me as he slid across the floor. I looked over and saw he was trying to get up using both his hands. I got up on one knee and aimed my lightsaber at him. "Surrender Grievous it's over you lost" I said.

"Not yet jedi" said Grievous as four super battle droids came into the room from on top of the ramp. "Kill them" ordered Grievous as the droids pointed at Ahsoka. I jumped in front of her and blocked the blasters that were being shot at her and I. While I protected Ahsoka, I looked over and saw Grievous escaping. I ricochet the blasts back to the droids destroying some of them. Grievous was able to run out of the room just as I destroyed the last one.

I had planned to go after him but I was spend. I lost a lot of energy and had not much left to go after him. I sighed and turned back to Ahsoka who also sighed in relief that it was over. I used the force to get her lightsaber then I got behind her to cut her cuffs. "You all right?" I asked. Ahsoka didn't say a word all she did was she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled in for a hug which surprised me. I was a bit stunned at first but soon returned the hug. I guessed that was her way saying she was okay.

"I'm okay, but I'm more glad that your okay" said Ahsoka as she lets go of the hug slightly blushing a bit after the hug. Not that I couldn't blame her.

Ahsoka saw the burn mark on my shoulder and checked on it. "Ouch watch it, it stills hurts" I said feeling Ahsoka touch the burn mark.

"Sorry I just wanted to see how bad it was" said Ahsoka pulling her hand away from the burn shoulder.

"It's okay just be a bit careful. Anyways we better get out of here before we run into some more trouble" I said as I lifted Ahsoka up bridal style.

Ahsoka blushed some more red when Michael picked her up nearly squeak when Michael lifted her. "Um Michael I can walk you know."

"True but after what you have been through I think you deserve a little break" I said as I walked towards the door with Ahsoka in my arms. I could feel Ahsoka laying her head on my chest. I looked down and saw her eyes were close. She looked so peaceful. As we made it outside we saw a republic gunship landing. I walked over with Ahsoka as the gunship landed.

_Resolute (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was laying on my bed resting recovering from my injuries. The medical droids told me I suffered some burn marks from the magna guards staffs. Also some bruises the back of my lekku where Grievous hit me. I was glad they gave me something for my lekku and my burn marks. While I was resting in bed Michael was in the bridge talking with Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Secura, Windu, and Yoda about what happened on Ryloth.

Although they were amazed that Michael defeated Grievous. Some were still a bit mad that he went after Grievous without help or calling Master Kenobi or Skywalker. I wanted to help speak for Michael but they told me to rest and that it wasn't necessary for me to be there since our astro droids were there when Grievous kidnapped me. I hoped they weren't going to punish him for saving me and beating Grievous. Plus I wish I was there to help him like he did for me when I messed up on Felucia.

We were send on the mission to Felucia where I was in charge of doing some jungle patrol. Michael was with Master Kenobi and Skywalker assisting them against the droid army. At that time I was able to push back the seps but on the other side it was bad for Michael and the others. Master Plo Koon came to get us out before we got overrun. Obi wan contacted me telling me we we're leaving. I didn't listen to him letting my pride and arrogance get in the way of the mission.

Michael came by to pick me up telling me we had to go. I didn't want to leave but after he talked to me telling me I was going to be overrun by the enemy I decided to trust him and got onboard. When we took off I saw the enemy coming from all sides taking out my tank. I was glad Michael was right and I listened to him but afterwards it didn't go well.

_Council chambers_

_I was in the middle of the jedi council chamber where all the masters we're there. Some were there in holograms while the others were there in person. Michael and Obi wan gave their report on what happened with Michael defending me. He wanted to help me but it didn't seemed to matter to the masters. I didn't blame them I disobeyed Master Kenobi and almost lost my life because of my arrogance. _

_"Padawan Ahsoka, would you say Master Kenobi's explanation of the incident on Felucia…accurate?" said Master Windu._

_"Yes, my masters" I said not wanting to stare at the masters in the eyes._

_"It's my fault masters, because of Ahsoka's advance skills; I gave her more freedom than I should have" said Anakin as he tried to explain my actions to the masters._

_"That may be, but that does not excuse her actions" said Windu._

_"Masters, I know what I did was wrong; I just got so caught up in my own success, I didn't look at the battle as a whole…I wasn't being disobedient I just…forgot" I said agreeing I made a mistake._

_"On archive security, reflect on your actions you can" said Yoda telling me my punishment._

_"Security? For how long?"_ I said shocked that I was being put on archive security.

_"Longer now" said Windu._

_Master Skywalker and I bowed and left the chambers, where Michael was waiting for us._

_"So…how bad was it?" asked Michael wondering how bad did it go._

_"I have been punish to be on Archive security" I said telling him_

_"That's it I thought it would be something much worse" said Michael. "Now if they gave that to Zach now it would be indeed a punishment."_

_I smiled by what Michael said thinking that would be true. "I guess so, still to not be in the field will be weird."_

_"Look at it this way snips it will give you time to relax and think about what happened" said Anakin._

_"Listen Ahsoka sorry I couldn't be of much help with the council. I tried to convince them that it wasn't your fault. But I guess it didn't matter much" said Michael feeling responsible that I was put on archive duty._

_"Don't worry about it Michael, thank you for trying to help me though" I said reassuring Michael that he shouldn't be blamed._

_"Okay well if you need a hand just let me know I'll see you around Ahsoka" said Michael as he headed off while Master Skywalker and I left to the library._

_Present_

Since Michael tried to help me I have wanted to return the favor and also tell him how I felt. As I was getting up I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Michael was there. "Hey Ahsoka feeling better?" asked Michael.

"Yeah I am thanks...wanna come in?" I asked.

"Sure kind of needed to talk to you anyways" said Michael as he came in. I closed the door and saw him standing across from me.

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked wondering how the meeting with the council as I sat on my bed.

"Not good but also not well. The jedi understood why I did but the others think I should have contacted Obi wan and Anakin to assist me. So they decided to put me on archive duties for a two weeks" said Michael as he explained what they told him.

"Two weeks? That doesn't seem fair" I said surprise that they are going to put him on archive duties just for saving me and defeating Grievous.

"Ah well it doesn't matter Ahsoka, if saving you and beating Grievous means I have to be in charge of the archive duties then so be it" said Michael who didn't seem to mind what their putting him in. "At least I kept my word to you and everything turned out okay."

"Yeah I guess you did...Michael there is something I kind of need to talk to you about. Something I have been wanting to tell you since Felucia" I said thinking now was the time to tell him as I walked over to my door and locked it not wanting anyone to come in.

"Sure what is it?" asked Michael wondering what it was Ahsoka wanted to ask him as he sat down on my bed.

**Come on Ahsoka it's time to find out if he feels the same as you do. **"Okay here goes" I said muttering. "Well since we met three months ago and our time together since then I have felt something towards you. But since what happened onboard the ship and when you came in to save me well I realize what these emotions were...Michael I love you."

Michael stood there shock and surprised by what I said which worried me a bit not knowing if he felt the same or not. "Wow that is hmmm wow" was all Michael could say.

I winced by what he said and in my mind I knew this was a bad idea. **Damn it I knew he didn't feel the same way. Ahsoka what were you thinking?**

"Okay well it's my turn now" said Michael as he stood up. "When I first met you I felt something towards you too. But I knew since you were a jedi you wouldn't feel the same way because it was against the code. So I kept these feelings to myself" said Michael. "But since then these feelings have grown and so has the way I see you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and you're amazing. You're more than a friend to me Ahsoka, you're someone I care about more in this galaxy than anything...Ahsoka I love you."

Hearing Michael say those words to me made my heard soar high and made me so happy. Without thinking about I jumped Michael and we fell backyards as I gave him a passionate kiss. Michael soon returned the kiss and he placed his hand around my neck deepening our kiss. After a minute we stopped to catch our breaths and just stared at each other both of us smiling. "I love you Michael" I said as I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes.

"And I love you too Ahsoka" said Michael as he also closed his eyes as we both drifted off.

**Awwwww hope this turned out better than the way I originally wrote it. Same ending but made some changes to how it would lead to them admitting their love. I hope this turns out well for the next chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven has arrived and this next chapter I hope to try and make it either a three part or two part chapter. Not sure but I blame season three of star wars. They have made several episodes into a three part series making me wait for what would happen next in these series. Don't like it but there is an old saying good things comes for those who are patient.**

**I guess it is true since all the time I waited was worth it. Now this next chapter will not be based on an episode which is fine with me cause looking over the episode and trying to write down what happens is not fun. Except when you make some changes to it. That's what's always fun about being a writer. You can make changes to something anytime you want am I right? Now then it's time for the whole disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and even my friends as well. Now here it is chapter eleven enjoy.**

**Supply Mission**

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was returning to the jedi temple after another long mission from the outer rim with Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker and I had arrived to the temple where he decided to let me have the rest of the day off while he went to deliver the report to the jedi council. Once he entered the elevator to the council chamber I made a dash towards the library where Michael was. It has been a week since we confess our love for each other and it's also been five days since we last saw each other. After we woke up Michael and I began to talk about what we were going to do now that we admitted our feelings for each other.

We both knew it would be challenging to keep our relationship a secret from the council especially our masters. We could keep our secret from them from blocking them from our minds. But if they found us kissing or showing signs that we loved it each other. Then it would turn out bad for us especially if they decided to expel us. This meant we would need to have our alone time somewhere where no one would see.

Michael thought we should tell Zach knowing he could keep our relationship a secret and would lie to the masters in case we needed some 'alone' time. I told him we shouldn't since I didn't want Zach bragging to the jedis about us. Michael told me not to worry and that we should trust him. Didn't like Zach but I knew Michael was right about us trusting him. He may act like a jerk sometimes but he does show a bit of good in him especially when he protected Barriss. Of course Michael did say if Zach did say something we could tell the masters that Zach is in love with Barriss. Before we could tell him of course it seemed he beat us to the punch.

_A week ago_

_Michael and I were in my room resting after we confess our love to each other. Michael was lying on the bed while I sat next to him with my head on his chest as he stroke his finger on my lekku softly. "So we agree that we will tell Zach about us so he can help us?" said Michael. _

_"Fine but if he says a word I will kill him?" I said with my eyes close feeling the strokes through my lekku. A togruta's lekku is sensitive to the us because our lekku's are a nerve connected to our brains. Normally female togruta's don't let others touch their lekku's only to their mates. But with Michael I didn't mind. He was gentle with his strokes which was fine with me. Each stroke felt good and I didn't want him to stop. I lifted my head up and gave him a passionate kiss._

_We kept the kiss going till we heard the doors slide opened and our eyes opened wide in shock when we turned around towards the door. There standing with his mouth open, his eyes wide in shock, and him pointing was Zach. _

_Before he said anything I jumped off the bed and grabbed him. Then threw him inside, I looked around quickly before I locked the door. I turned back to Zach who was stuttering about what he saw. "How, what, who, you two, kissing, where, when, why?" _

_Michael grabbed him by the shoulders trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. I tried to get him to shut but he wasn't stopping so Michael did the one thing he knew would shut him up. Michael slapped Zach across the face shutting him up. "Zach calm down all right!" shouted Michael._

_Zach shook his head and we could sense he was calmed down a bit. "Feeling better?" asked Michael._

_"Surprisingly yeah I am thanks" said Zach as Michael helped him up._

_"No problem now then sit down and tell us what are you doing here? How did you open the door? And how much did you see?" asked Michael._

_Zach sighed, breathed in and out before finally responding to the answers. "Okay well after Master Secura finished talking with Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and the jedi council I asked to come see you since I wanted to ask how you felt beating Grievous" said Zach as he explained why he was here. "You weren't in your room so I went to Ahsoka's thinking you were here. I heard you two talking so I tried to come in the room but it was lock so I hacked into the door's panel and opened it" said Zach as he explained how he got to the room. "How much did I see you ask? How about you two kissing with me watching it all."_

_I blushed slightly by what Zach saw. Michael placed his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me everything would be fine even if Zach knew. "Sooooo now it's my turn. What is this thing between you two? Are you going out now? Are you two a couple now?" said Zach wondering what is this thing between me and Michael._

_"Well we're in love that's one thing and if we're together then the answer is yes" said Michael as he wrapped his arm around my neck and I did the same around his waist._

_"Huh interesting" said Zach as he rubbed his chin thinking about what we just told him,_

_"Please don't tell the jedi council Zach" I sad pleading for Zach not to say a word._

_"Relax Ahsoka your secret is safe with me. I won't say a word to anyone" said Zach._

_"Really? You're not going to say a word to anyone? Not even to your master?" I asked surprised._

_"Don't worry kid I won't tell anyone not even to Master Secure. To tell you the truth I'm glad you two are together. I know you two will be great together" said Zach._

_"Thank you Zach appreciate you doing this. We were actually going to tell you about this because well we may need some help keeping this from the council and our masters" said Michael._

_"Well since you guys have different missions you two will be able to keep your emotions from being sense if you're around each other. As for how you two can be together I will help you with that. My room since I don't use it half the time in the jedi temple since I am always out on missions. Has a lock and soundproof in it so you guys can use it if you want to kiss or talk" said Zach as he explained to Ahsoka he could use his room._

_"Thanks Zach for doing this" I said thanking Zach._

_"No problem snips, I may act like a jerk sometimes but when it comes to love well that changes things" said Zach as he walked towards the door and opened it. "One more thing next time you two want to kiss try doing it somewhere where there aren't three jedi masters on the same ship" said Zach before he walked out the room closing the door._

_"He's right we should wait till we get some alone time" said Michael agreeing with his friend._

_"Your right...but it's still going to take us a while to go back home can't we have some small alone time before we leave?" I asked Michael playfully. Michael smiled and leaned forward kissing me as we kept the kiss locked and moved towards the bed. Till the door opened again with Zach on the other side. _

_"Sorry damn door panel is busted" said Zach as he tried to quickly fix the door till he got it. "Sorry um carry on" said Zach as he closed the door as we resume what we were doing._

_Present_

I may not like Zach but I was glad he was going to keep Michael and my relationship a secret. Though I wish he stops trying to get me to talk to Barriss about if she feels the same for him or not. I made my way towards the library where the librarian madam Jocasta Nu was. She was helping a youngling when she noticed me standing nearby. "Hello again padawan Tano what brings you here?" asked Jocasta.

"Hello again madam Jocasta. I was just looking for padawan Michael is he here?" I asked to madam Jocasta.

"I think he is in the back helping a youngling find some information" said madam Jocasta.

"Thank you madam Jocasta" I said as I bowed my head to her and went off to look for Michael. I came to the back of the library where he finished helping a young Twi'lek girl find what she needed as she ran passed me and headed off. I turned to Michael who was wearing his jedi robe as he smiled towards me happy to see me. I looked around to make sure no one was nearby where Michael did the same as well. Before we ran towards each other and we kissed. I had missed him so much, his hands stroking my cheeks with my hands going rubbing them over his hair. We stopped and looked at each other I could tell he looking into my blue eyes as I was looking into his gray eyes.

"I missed you" said Michael as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"I missed you too it's been a while since we could do this huh" I said as I was about to kiss him when he stopped me. He looked over my shoulder and back when he turned back to me.

"We should try taking this somewhere more private don't you think?" said Michael as he proposed for us to go somewhere else. I wanted to say no but he was right, we were out in the open and anyone could walk in on us which is not what we want.

"When do you finish?" I asked.

"A few more minutes wait for me in Zach's room" said Michael as he kissed me on the cheek. I nodded but before I left my communicator went off.

"Ahsoka where are you?" asked Anakin as he contacted me.

"I am in the library talking with Michael why?" I asked groaning in my mind hoping we're not going on another mission.

"The council wants to see you. Also bring Michael it seems they need to talk to him too as well" said Anakin.

"We'll be right over" I said a little happy that if we were going on a mission Michael would come along as well. But I was worried if the council was calling for us both to come.

"I guess we better head over" said Michael as we both began to walk over to the jedi council chamber.

When we arrived we saw Zach and Barriss waiting outside the jedi chamber. They looked surprise to see us coming. "What are you two doing here?" asked Michael.

"We were practicing with our saber skills when both our masters called us over. Said there was something the jedi council wanted to speak with us about" said Zach.

"I thought we were here because it was something Zach did. But seeing you two here I can only assume it must be something else" said Barriss.

"Why do you assume whenever I am called to the jedi council chamber it leads to something I did?" asked Zach who seemed mad that people think when the council calls for him it's because he is in trouble.

"Because half the time you are sent to the council is because of something you did" said Barriss. "Like that time you accidently blew up Master Windu's ship."

"First of all that wasn't my fault I was aiming for the droids tank when it moved out of the way and it hit Windu's ship" said Zach trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well he didn't take it well when you dropped that bucket of water on him" said Michael as he walked towards Zach.

"In my defense that was meant for Ahsoka not him" said Zach as he pointed to me.

"Oh really well thanks for telling me that Zach. Geez I thought we were even by now" I said surprise that Zach was still playing his old tricks on me,

"Nope not when you grabbed me and threw me against the wall ripping my shirt" said Zach.

"When did that happen?" asked Barriss.

"A week ago you were there Michael you saw it right?" said Zach as he turned to Michael. I knew when that happened and I was close on shutting his mouth if he told Barriss what happened.

"Ah yes that's right but in her defense...um you should always knock before you enter a girls room. Especially one who is changing" said Michael as he came up with an excuse.

I slightly blush thinking of Zach coming into my room while I was changing. "Ahsoka is that true?" asked Barriss as she turned to me.

"Yes it is" I said.

"Don't be embarrass you looked good" said Zach smiling. Ahsoka walked near him smiling then as she turned around she elbowed him in the gut.

The jedi council door opened and out came Master Skywalker. "Good you made it the council is waiting for you four" said Anakin.

"Master do you know what this is all about?" I asked.

"I do but the council wish to tell you four in person" said Anakin. The four of us entered the room with Master Skywalker behind us. We walked in the middle of the council room where most of the jedi masters were present while the rest were in holograms.

"Welcome I'm sure the four of you are wondering why your here?" asked Master Windu.

"Yes sir we would like to know" said Zach wanting to know why called us over.

"We have received a distress signal coming from Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's forces. It seems the separatist have destroyed much of their medical equipment and require some assistance" said Master Plo Koon.

"We have decided since the four of you have done some impressive work in the past that we will send you four to assist Master Mundi by delivering the supplies he needs" said Master Shaak ti.

"Wait you want to sent us on the mission because of our past skills? Alone without our masters?" asked Barriss surprised that the council is sending them on a mission without their masters.

"That and since your masters all agreed that the four of you can handle this mission we have decided to give you four that chance" said Master Windu.

We looked at each other surprised that our masters trusted us with this mission and thought we were ready to do this alone. I was even more surprise that Anakin is letting on this mission. Normally he would come on some missions he feels are not too risky for me to handle. But to hear that he trusts me like this makes me know that I must be that he trusts me.

"Master what about me I still have a week left of my punishment?" asked Michael.

"We have decided to lift your punishment and allow you to go on this mission. We trust you will listen this time Michael?" asked Windu.

"Yes of course master, so when do we leave masters?" asked Michael.

"Today you go head to the transport ship you will and may the force be with you four" said Master Yoda as we bowed our heads and headed out the doors to and headed to the transport ship.

_Hanger bay (Michael's pov)_

We arrived to the hanger bay where our masters were waiting for us. We each went towards our masters to have one last word of wisdoms before we left. "Hey master" I said as I approached Master Kenobi.

"Hello indeed Michael are you ready for your mission?" asked Obi wan.

"Yeah I am, kind of nervous master. I don't want to let you down on this mission like I did disobeying you not to fight Grievous" I said worried that Obi wan would be mad at me for fighting Grievous. But when I came back he was relief to see I was okay and was impress that I held my own against Grievous but won. Granted he was a bit mad that I didn't listen to him but he understood why I did and said I reminded him of Anakin. Disobeying orders in order to help someone.

"Don't worry Michael I have faith in you. You'll do fine just remember all that I taught you and everything will turn out fine" said Obi wan as he reassured me everything would be fine.

"Thanks master and will see you in a few days" I said as we both said our goodbyes and I walked towards the ship where Zach and the girls were.

While Zach went to his room to take his medicine for his flying sickness Ahsoka, Barriss and I went to the bridge where we began to take off. The pilots began to fly the ship towards the sky till we were in space. The pilots soon activated the hyperspace jump as soon we were off towards the planet of Teth to assist Master Mundi.

_Outer rim_

Deep in the outer rim Count Dooku was looking out from his room watching his forces move through the separatist space. Then his communicator went off and Dooku pressed it to reveal two figures. Both the bounty hunters Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. "Greetings Bounty Hunters have you two accepted my deal then?" asked Dooku. When his assassin Assajj Ventress returned after her encounter with Zachary he was amazed at how the young man was able to beat Dooku's apprentice. But what surprised him more was hearing the boy Michael defeat Grievous. Grievous would be out for a few weeks till his repairs to his lower torso would be fixed.

He told his master about what he found out and Darth Sidious was surprised that these two boys were strong enough to defeat Ventress and Grievous. At first Sidious wanted them dead but Dooku was able to convince him to let him try and turn them to the dark side. He told his master that with the boys by their side they would bring the jedi down. Sidious liked that idea and gave his apprentice his chance to try and turn the boys. But if they refuse then he would kill them. Dooku couldn't risk sending Ventress after them so he decided to hire bounty hunters to help him bring the boys to him.

"We have and we accept Count. Who's the target?" asked Bane.

"The targets are both padawans Michael and Zachary. I have been told they are heading to the planet of Teth delivering supplies. I want you to intercept them and bring them to me" said Dooku as he showed the bounty hunters the hologram form of Michael and Zach.

"I know that boy Michael he caused me some trouble a few months ago. I will be looking forward to return the favor" said Bane remembering the headbutt he received from Michael.

"They are not to be killed bounty hunter nor harmed. I want you to bring them here in one piece understood?" said Dooku.

"Of course we'll bring them but taking them will be difficult without some backup" said Aurra.

"I will send you some droids for assistance but remember I want those boys alive. Everyone else you can kill them" said Dooku.

"Very well we'll do it see you later then Count and have our money ready when we come to you" said Bane as they turned off the communication between them and Dooku.

Dooku back towards the dark abyss of space as his plans were soon coming together.

_Hyperspace (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I were in the mess hall while Barriss and Ahsoka were on the bridge. Ahsoka wanted to come down to see me but Barriss wanted her to stay so they could catch up. It had been a while since the two friends talked and I told Ahsoka she should talk to her friend. I told her we would have some time for ourselves when we finished the mission and head back home. Ahsoka stayed which was okay with me because I got to talk to Zach who I haven't talked to since our mission on Bespin which was weeks ago. Our time when he found out about me and Ahsoka didn't count much since we only talked for a few minutes. And that was mostly to have him keep the relationship I had with Ahsoka a secret.

We were the only ones in the mess hall since most of the clones were resting or checking on their equipment before we arrived to Teth. We were finishing out lunch and were talking about eahc of our missions we were on. The most popular for Zach was when he fought against Ventress. "So I call her a dude and she got so pissed she tried to kill me" said Zach as we both laughed. Zach had told me about how he pissed Ventress off just by calling her a guy. I never met Ventress but from what Zach told me about her she looked more like a bald headed, pale looking, harpy dude.

"So she has me in the air using the force and she knocked out Barriss. So what do I do just as she is about to slice me I used the force to move her saber towards the ship hitting it. Then while she was distracted I used the force and threw her pale looking butt all around the room till I dropped. Finally she gets up and tries to kill Barriss I saved her and the hairless harpy gets away with me victorious" said Zach proud that he won.

"That is impressive my friend, but it comes nothing to me defeating General Grievous. The leader of the droid army and the same monster that killed many of the great jedis in the past" I said thinking my victory was better than his. "Plus my victory got me the girl as well."

"Whatever so you got the girl big whoop what do you want a medal?" said Zach sarcastically as we laughed a little more till his expression changed to a serious look. "Look man all jokes and kidding aside just tell me this what are you two going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean how are you two going to keep this secret from the jedi council? I sensed you two keeping your thoughts about you two being with each other from the jedi council. But what happens if they find out about you two? This secret can't be kept a secret for long especially if one of the masters finds out" said Zach.

"We know Zach, that's why we told you first so you can help us. That and we already discussed about it, we were planning on telling either Obi wan or Anakin so they can help us" I said telling Zach my plan with Ahsoka.

"Anakin I'm sure can keep it a secret but I'm not sure about Obi wan. Besides even of they do keep a secret what will happen if they find out? They'll kick you both of the jedi order and then all of your hard work will be gone" said Zach.

"I know Zach I told Ahsoka about that and she told me we will worry about that if it does come. I told her we should wait till the war was over but she didn't want to wait. And you know me I can't say no to her, unless it's about me leaving her behind will say no to that" I said.

"Okay but if you do need some help I will be there to help you. Also if you want I can hack into the jedi council's data base and get some dirt on some of them" said Zach suggesting to hack into the jedi's computer council.

"No Zach the last time you did that you nearly got caught all because you wanted to know Barriss's birthday" I said remembering how Zach hacked into the jedis computer to find out about Barriss's birthday. Only reason he didn't get caught was because everyone was busy looking for the bounty hunter Cad Bane who got inside the temple and stole the holocron.

"Shut up you asked me to also find out Ahsoka's birthday as well" said Zach as he remembered me asking for Ahsoka's birthday since he was already inside.

"Fine whatever I don't need any dirt on any of them. Anyways I think we should focus on..." I stopped when Ahsoka contacted me.

"Michael we just came out of hyperspace we should be at Teth in a few minutes" said Ahsoka.

"Got it we'll be up in a..." Suddenly we felt a sudden shake all around the room. "Ahsoka what was that?" I asked.

"Trouble somekind of ship is attacking us. They are trying to board the ship" said Barriss as she began to contact all the troops to battle position.

"Barriss you and Ahsoka stay on the upper level Michael and I will take the lower levels. No doubt they must be pirates trying to steal the supplies" said Zach as he removed his robe as did I and we made our way outside.

"Got it be careful you two" said Ahsoka as she wished us luck.

"Same to you two" I said as we made our way out the room where the troops were heading towards the airlock.

"Zach the supplies must be what their after let's get over there" I said motioning to the cargo bay.

"Right let's go" said Zach as we headed towards the cargo bay.

The clones got to the airlock door waiting for the enemy to show up. Over the intercom the pilots told the clones the enemy has docked with the ship. The clones kept their guard up and made their ground waiting for the enemy to show up. Suddenly the doors exploded and in came super battle droids as they opened fired on the clone who fired back. More and more battle droids came in pushing the clones back. The clones knew they were outnumbered so they began to pull back as more droids came in. When all the droids came out of the ship and began to go after the clones Cad Bane and Aurra Sing came into the ship looking proud of what they were seeing.

"The boys should be close by we'll need to catch them off guard in order for us to capture them" said Bane as he walked down the hall.

"What about the other jedis? I found out that there are two more onboard the ship" asked Aurra.

"That's why we got those other droids" said Bane as he called out the commando droids. Five came out of the ship and walked towards Bane and Aurra. "If you find other jedis or clones besides these two then kill them all" said Bane as he showed the images of Michael and Zachary. The droids nodded and climbed up the vents to the upper levels

Bane and Aurra continued to make their way to find the jedis. As they passed one of the dead clones Aurra noticed one was alive trying to reach for his blaster. Aurra stepped on the clones hand and took out her blaster. Aimed it at the clones head and shot at him.

**Chapter eleven is done I hope this was good for all of you. The next chapter will be up later so I hope this chapter keeps you all busy. Also yes this will be a three part chapter kind of the same with the clone wars episodes where they have three part series. I figure I would do the same since I did it with the last chapter. **

**Also my knowledge of the togruta's are not like an expert level so I guessed on that part so I hope it was also good as well. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also yeah not a good way to end the chapter with Aurra killing a clone, sorry about that. See you all next time and take care.**

**Jason: Well that's it for now what did you guys think?**

**Barriss: Ahsoka is with Michael?**

**Jason: Damn it how did you get in here you weren't suppose to know that yet.**

**Barriss: First of all your door was unlock so I came in. Second of all why did you do that? If the council finds out she will be expelled.**

**Jason: Relax by the time the war is over it won't matter since the jedi council will be destroyed. The republic will be taken over by the sith lord Darth Sidious who was the chancellor the whole time. Turns Anakin evil and he kills all the jedi in the temple including the kids. Your master dies along with you when you are blown up by your own clones. Who turn on the jedi by the chancellor when he gives an order to kill them all...whoops.**

**Barriss: [Speechless]**

**Jason: Um your weren't suppose to know that either.**

**Barriss: I-I di-di-die?**

**Jason: Damn it guess there is only one thing to do.**

**I take out a whistle and blow on it.**

**Jason: Get her**

**A bunch of men in black come in and grab Barriss dragging her away.**

**Jason:...yeah well see you all next time also you didn't see anything...Right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here and here is the second part of the three part chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter like the last one. Now this chapter my friend made half of it while I did the other half of the chapter. The other half I did it myself so I hope it turns out well. Time for the whole disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and even my friends as well. Here it is chapter ten enjoy.**

**Kidnapped**

_Upper levels (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss and I were in the upper levels as we were told that super battle droids came into the ship. "Looks likes the separatist are behind this attack" said Barriss as we made our way towards the elevator to make sure the enemy didn't come to the bridge.

"We should contact the others and check if they can handle it" before I could contact the boys something came out from the floor panels. They were five commando droids and they began to shoot at us. Barriss and I blocked their blasters as they charged at us still blasting. They climbed the walls and then two came behind me and tried to hit me. The other two did the same but Barriss was able to block their attack. One of the commando droid's attack was block but the other ducked and swipe kick me knocking me down to the floor. Barriss was tackled back and they began to punch her in the gut causing her to lose her lightsaber. The other pinned me down and tried to kill me but the other clones shot it taking its head off. I kicked the droid off and as the other one was distracted with the clone I grabbed my lightsaber and cut the droid in half. I force pushed the other droids off Barriss giving her time to grab her lightsaber and we began to fight them together.

What we didn't see is that one of the commando droids came out from behind the clone and killed him. It then made its way towards the bridge. We destroyed the last two droids and chased the droid before it could reach the bridge.

_Cargo bay (Zach's pov)_

Michael and I were in the cargo bay as the clones came in and got ready for the droids arrival. We were told that there were still some super battle droids around and were heading towards the cargo room. "All right men get behind the crates and keep a look out" ordered Michael as the clones got behind the crates to get a better defense when the separatist come in.

"Might as well tell them to stick back and let us do all the work" I said doing some stretches as I was getting ready for the droids.

"Can't hog all the fun to ourselves Zach, we should give the men something to shoot at for what those tinnies did to their brothers" said Michael as he removed his robe and folded it.

"Sir here they come" said one of the clones as the doors blasted open. Michael and I got out our lightsabers and activated them. Soon the droids came in and began to shoot at us while we reflected the blasts back to some and block the rest. The clones behind us opened fired on the droids taking some out.

One of the droids shot off a rocket launcher at the clones killing some almost destroying the cargo as well. Michael and I knew we had to push the enemy back before they did for damage. We used the force push to back the droids back out the door. "Stay with the cargo no matter what" I ordered the remaining clones as Michael and I charged out the door to take out the remaining droids.

Michael and I came out the room and began to take the enemy out. Michael deflected the blasters while I sliced the droids in half. The droids didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight in fact they look like they weren't even trying to kill us. Michael saw this too and decided to try something. He deactivated his lightsaber and the droids stopped firing. Zach and I saw that they seemed to have orders not to kill us.

We smiled and then charged at the droids destroying the rest with our lightsabers as the ones in the back did open fire but we saw they weren't trying like the ones in the front. We got to the last few droids and used the force push to throw the droids back towards the wall and he sliced them before they had a chance to respond.

"Well that's the last of them. Though I wish we kept one alive to find out why they didn't try to kill us" said Michael as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"I don't know maybe we can try and hack into the ones we didn't slice and find out" I said looking around for a droid we didn't slice in pieces.

"We could check back inside and find out" said Michael. "Better yet let's go see if Ahsoka and Barriss are…" I stopped Michael when I lifted my hand. "What's wrong?" asked Michael.

"I don't know I just get this feeling that something isn't right" I said sensing something was wrong.

I looked around and noticed something on the upper corners of the wall. They looked to be a black color box. I looked around and saw more across from it then behind us and back to the door. I then began to think of what those were till I realized what they were. "Michael get out it's a [scream]" suddenly the boxes shot out electricity at us and began to shock us.

The shock was so painful as it brought us down to our knees. It hurt as the electricity kept on pouring in sending the electricity all over our bodies. I looked over and saw Michael was losing consciousness as was I. Finally the boxes stopped and we fell to the ground. I could smell some smoke coming off our bodies and could still feel a bit of the electricity still pouring in us. I looked over the corner and saw two figures coming towards us. I couldn't see who it was because my vision was still a bit blurry. But I did hear just a bit that some of the clones came out of the room but they were shot down.

I turned over and saw one of the figures grabbed Michael's hands and handcuffed them from behind. I felt the same when the other figure grabbed my hands and handcuffed me from behind as well. I couldn't hear what they were saying but all I did know is that this day has gone from bad to worse.

_Bridge (Ahsoka's pov)_

We got caught up with the commando droid as it was trying to get in the bridge. We used the force to stop it but it turned around and opened fired at us. Both Barriss and I blocked the blasters but soon it charged at us and climbed up the wall. Barriss and I ducked a mid air kick from the droid. But it landed behind us and swift kick our legs causing us to fall. It then grabbed us by the neck and held us up high choking us. Barriss and I tried to break free but it's tight grip kept us from escaping. One of the clones came up and shot the droid but missed its head. Once the droid lost it's grip on us we grabbed our lightsabers and cut off its arms then slicing it in half. Me cutting the upper body and Barriss from the waste below.

"Good work Ahsoka" said Barriss. Before I said anything to Barriss I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. I sensed something was wrong. I wasn't hurt but I could sense someone was.

"That's the last of the droids up in this level sir" said the clone as he approached us.

"Good to hear, what about below? What did commander Michael and Zachary say?" asked Barriss.

"Actually sir we lost contact a few minutes ago. They informed us that they pushed the enemy back but then the troops down said they heard some screams that sounded like Commander Michael and Zachary. So they went to check it out and then nothing. We lost contact there" said the clone.

Hearing the clone say that Michael was screaming made me run towards the elevator towards the lower level of the ship. Barriss ran behind me asking me what was wrong. I didn't respond to her because when the clone told me what happened I knew why I felt that sharp pain a minute ago. Michael was in trouble and I could feel his pain. When I got in the elevator I pressed the button frantically trying to get it to go down. Barriss got in just before the door closed out of breath as she was trying to catch up to me.

"Ahsoka what's wrong? Why did you take off like that?" asked Barriss.

"Michael and Zach are in trouble I can sense it" I said trying to remain calm. I felt worried that something happened to Michael.

"I'm sure their fine" said Barriss trying to reassure me the boys were okay. But I knew they weren't, I could sense something was wrong and when the elevator opened I ran out of the elevator trying to find Michael. We passed by the halls and saw some dead clones and droids till we got to where the enemy boarded. What I saw made my heart race even faster. Cad Bane and Aurra Sing had two droids carry Michael and Zach on their shoulders into the ship.

I activated my lightsaber and charged at them. Bane and Aurra saw me so they opened fire. I block the blasters but one did hit me in the shoulder. Bane went in but Aura threw something at me. A detonator was thrown towards me. Barriss grabbed me and threw us both in the room next to us closing it behind us before the detonator went off.

Once it was clear I got up quickly trying to get to Michael but it was too late. The airlock was closed and the ship separated from ours. I looked out and saw the enemy leaving taking my friend Zach and the man I love Michael away. I ran towards the bridge but was stopped by Barriss. "Ahsoka wait" said Barriss as I turned around to face her.

"They took them Barriss. They took Zach and Michael, we need to follow them right now" I said.

"I know Ahsoka, but we can't go after them. The ship's engines were damage and we are in no position to go after them. We need to wait for Master Mundi to come for us and we we'll need to inform the council in order for us to get them" said Barriss as she tried to keep Ahsoka from leaving off.

I knew that would take too long which meant the bounty hunters would be too far away for us to find them in time. But I knew if I continued acting differently Barriss would suspect something. So for now I would listen to her. "Fine but let's hurry up and contact them while we wait for Master Mundi to pick us up" I said as we headed to the bridge. Michael be safe, I'll come for you when I can.

_(Michael's pov)_

My eyes were closed, I tried to open them but for some reason my eyes do not open. I try to move my body but it too also did not respond. I still had though my senses and I tell I was on the floor by the cold metal my face was on. Last thing I remembered was Zach saying something about a trap then I felt a bolt of electricity going through my body shocking it and then seeing nothing but darkness as I blacked out. Finally I was able to open my eyes, they were blurry yes but it was better than seeing nothing but darkness. I looked over and saw someone else in front of me. It took a while but soon I was able to see who it was. It was Zach and he looked like he was also unconscious. That or he was sleeping, I couldn't tell since he was drooling and it did sound like he was asleep by the way he was snoring.

I tried to move my hands but I felt somekind of restraints on my wrists. I looked over and saw that Zach had somekind of handcuffs on his wrists which meant I had the same as well. I tried to sense for any presents using the force but for some reason I couldn't. This lead me to believe who ever captured us was someone who used force cuffs to prevent us from using the force. Which also meant they took out lightsabers as well leaving us with no weapons and defenseless. "Zach...Zach wake up" I whispered trying to wake Zach up. Zach just muttered something and didn't wake up. I moved my body closer to Zach till I was face to face. I moved my head back then head butted Zach till he woke up.

"Ow damn it what was that for?" said Zach as he looked around and noticed where we were. "Um where are we? And why are my hands tied?...Where's my lightsaber" said Zach trying to look for his lightsaber.

"I don't know but whoever kidnapped us is probably the same one who took mine as well" I said as I used Zach to sit up while he did the same as well. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on who would want to kidnap us?" I asked.

"Nope probably a lousy pirate or bounty hunter. I am going with bounty hunter since I heard we as jedis are worth a million credits" said Zach as he looked around our surroundings.

"True, plus whoever it is must be working for the separatist as well in order to get those super battle droids" I said just as we felt the ship shake a bit then it stopped. "Sounds like we won't have to wait long to find out who took us" I said as two super battle droids came in and picked us up. Holding us high by the shoulders when two figures came in. One a woman I didn't recognized the other I knew.

"Well we meet again huh boy?" said Cad Bane as he entered the room with Aurra Sing by his side.

"Cad Bane we meet again indeed. Come here uncuffed my hands so I can show you how much I miss you" I said wanting so badly to beat up Bane.

Aurra approached me and began to scan me. "So this is the boy that gave you so much trouble huh Bane?" said Aurra as he looked back at Bane then back to me. "You don't look so tough but you do look cute" whispered Aurra into my ear.

**I she hitting on me?** I thought thinking was this bounty hunter hitting on me. The thought of her hitting on me made me feel a little sick in my stomach.

"That's enough Aurra we have a job to complete remember?" said Bane keeping Aurra from getting any funny ideas and reminding her of their job.

"And what kind of job is that Kane was it?" said Zach.

"It's Bane, Cad Bane boy" said Bane as he turned to Zach.

"Right Chad Kane right got it" said Zach who I noticed what he was trying to do.

"It's Cad Bane" said Bane as he sounded a bit mad.

"Right Shaq Ba..." Bane pressed something on his wrist gauntlet and soon we felt jolts of electricity go through our bodies as we screamed from the pain. Then Bane pressed something on his gauntlet again this time stopping the electricity.

We groaned a bit from the pain and we looked up at Bane and Aurra who seemed to have enjoyed what happened. "Damn Shane can't even take a joke" said Zach.

Bane didn't say a word he and Aurra walked out the room with the droids carrying us as they followed Bane and Aurra.

We soon made our way out the ship and down the ramp where we saw some battle droids waiting for us. Zach and I soon knew where we were. Which made this day from worst to terrible as we soon realized we landed on a separatist ship. As we made it down we saw one of the droids with a briefcase. Once the super battle droids walked alongside the droids with us the battle droid handed Bane the briefcase. "There you go Mr. Cad Bane sir four million credits" said the battle droid.

Bane looked over it making sure it was all there and to make sure there were no traps or bombs in it. Once he knew it was good he gave it to Aurra as she examined the money as well. "Tell your boss it was a pleasure doing business with him" said Bane as he and Aurra made their ways back to the ship. "Oh yes one more thing here" said Bane as he handed the droid Zach and my lightsaber before leaving.

The battle droids set us down as we regained the feelings on our legs allowing us to stand. "You two follow me now" said the battle droid as we followed it. Not like we didn't have much of a choice since we were stilled cuffed and they had our weapons.

As we walked towards where this droid was leading us Zach and I looked around the ship noticing something. "You sensed it too?" asked Zach.

"Yep I cannot use the force but I can still sense the force. I don't know who this is but it feels like it's someone who is a user of the dark side" I said sensing the darkness coming from the ship.

"Must be who we think it is. If so then Michael we will need to be careful around him. If he's anything like our master has told us about the sith then he will try to twist with our minds and mess with us. In order to have us turn to the dark side" said Zach as he told me something I already knew.

"I know and don't worry I will not let him influence me...you got a plan on us getting out?" I said wondering if Zach had an idea on how to get out.

"Working on it but one part of it does require me to do something stupid which if it works will help for my second part of the plan" said Zach as took something out of his fingers and handed it to me.

"Will this require you to do what you always do and will lead us to get hurt in the end?" I asked guessing what Zach had in mind.

"Probably if you follow me lead" said Zach.

"Fine, I won't like it but if it's the only way then so be it" I said deciding to go with the plan on whatever it was.

We soon arrived to where the elevator took us and we stepped out to entered the bridge of the ship. Where we met the leader of the separatist and the evil sith lord Count Dooku. The droids stopped us and we stood before the sith lord who approached us with something up his sleeve or cloak. "Welcome gentlemen I have been expecting you for some time now. Allow me to introduce myself I am Count Dooku" said Dooku as he introduced himself to us.

"Your Dooku? Huh I was expecting someone more younger and better looking. Not old, wrinkly, and ugly" said Zach as I had a smirk on my face by what he said. As for Dooku he didn't seem pleased by what he heard but he didn't let it bother him.

"You must be Zachary then, my assassin Assajj Ventress told me about you. I guess she was right, you are an immature little brat" said Dooku as he approached Zach trying to intimidate him. Which failed because Zach just smiled.

"Aww did Ventress also tell you that I whipped her pale skin looking butt? Also word of advice next time you pick someone to come after me. Make sure the chick doesn't look like a dude" said Zach as he leaned forward and whispered to Dooku.

"I would figure Master Secura's teachings would make you a more respectful student and less of a child" said Dooku as he turned away from Zach and walked near me.

"She tried but I showed her that you don't have to be serious all the time to be a jedi. Just be yourself and you'll do fine. But I guess you know all about that don't you Dooku? Since you showed your true self by betraying everyone in the jedi and joined the dark side serving a coward of a master like yours" said Zach as he turned his head to Dooku who had his back to Zach till he faced me.

Dooku looked at me trying to read my thoughts which look like it wasn't working. "And you must be Obi wan Kenobi's padawan Michael? I have to admit when I send Grievous after you I never thought you would be able to injure him much less incapacitate him the way you did. I am glad Kenobi's training has helped you win" said Dooku.

"Master Kenobi taught me well much more than your coward of a master has for you. While there is a war going on you and him hide in the shadows like cowards who run and hide from a fight" I said showing Dooku I wasn't intimidated. "You sith think with all of this power you have you can boss people around with fear. But when someone comes along who is more powerful than you. What do you sith do? Your run and hide like the cowards that you are."

Dooku and I stared down and he looked like he wanted to hurt me. But all he did was take one more look at me before turning his back on me. "You two don't know anything about the sith. What we can offer you two is much more than what the jedi can offer. Power, control, and freedom to do what you want" said Dooku as the droid that had our lightsabers gave him our weapons and he looked over them before placing them on his belt. "Join me and together we will bring the republic down and the jedi will crumble."

"Dooku we know all about the sith and we know what you offer is all a bunch of crap. The sith offer no freedom and no peace. So why don't you take your offer, shine it up, turn it sideways, and stick it up all the way up your ugly wrinkly old sith ass" said Zach as he refused Dooku's offer.

"Same here we will never join the sith no matter what you do to us you old fart" I said not taking Dooku's offer.

Dooku looked at us and we could tell he was angry. "So be it" said Dooku as he pulled his cloak back and soon the droids backed away from us. We guessed what he was going to do next so we braced ourselves. Dooku lifted his arm and pointed his hand at us. Then he shot at us with force lightning. He yelled in pain as we felt once again the pain of the electricity going through our body. Zach and I got on our knees as he continued now with both hands shocking us both. Zach and I tried to stop screaming but it was no use as we yelled from the pain we were feeling.

_Ahsoka's (pov)_

Barriss and I were in the command bridge talking with Master Skywalker, Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda. Master Mundi's ship was able to get to us as we delivered the supplies to him and went to the bridge to explain what happened. Once we finished explaining we waited to hear what our masters would say.

"This isn't good, if the bounty hunters had separatist droids helping them. Then there is no doubt Count Dooku was behind this kidnapping" said Obi wan.

"But why would he kidnap them both? What would Dooku gain for taking Michael and Zachary?" asked Anakin wondering why Dooku would take the boys.

"Unsure we are why both have been taken. Trouble this is for Dooku to have both young men. Trouble for us if he turns them to the dark side" said Master Yoda.

"He won't, I know Michael he won't turn to the dark side" said Obi wan who was sure Michael wouldn't turn.

"If they do refuse he would most likely kill them if they refuse" said Anakin.

"Which is why we need to find them soon before he tries to harm them. Masters how long will it take for you to arrive so we can go looking for them?" I asked hoping we get to the part on how we find the guys and save them.

The jedi masters Windu and Yoda looked at each other till Master Windu responded. "We're not" said Master Windu.

"What?" Anakin, Obi wan, and I said in unison.

"We don't know where Dooku took them or even if they did take them to Dooku. We can't afford to waste our resources looking for two padawans" said Windu.

"They're not two padawans they're one of us. Michael and Zach have fought for the republic and the jedi council for months now risking their butts for us. And now when they need our help we're just going to abandon them?" I said. I couldn't believe at what I heard Windu say. He was willing to let Michael and Zach die even after all the good they did for us.

"Master I agree with my padawan. Michael and Zach have proven themselves time over time. If you would allow me I will go to look for them by taking one ship" said Anakin volunteering to look for Michael and Zach.

"I'm sorry Skywalker but that won't be possible. There is an attack on Mygeeto and we need you and Master Kenobi to go" said Master Windu.

"Master Windu please let Barriss and I go then. We're done with the mission so we can go look for them" I said wanting to go find Michael.

"Too dangerous for two padawans to go. Sorry padawan Tano but agree with Windu I do. Look for them we will in time, for now assist Master Skywalker and Kenobi you will" said Master Yoda.

"But what about Michael and Zach? Are we really going to leave them behind" asked Barriss.

"For now yes" said Master Windu in a cold tone.

"But Master-" before I could finish Master Skywalker cut me off.

"That's enough Ahsoka, for now let's try to complete this mission, once we're done we will go looking for the boys" said Anakin.

I wanted to say no but I knew if I continued it would turn out bad for me. So I kept my mouth shut and nodded. Once the communication was off I began to walk away. Barriss felt something wrong so she stopped me. "Ahsoka I know you want to help Michael but you need to be patient. We will find them but for now we need to focus on the mission" said Barriss.

"They're our friends Barriss don't you care about them? Let alone worry about them?" I asked.

"They are my friends and I am worried. But you must know we cannot form attachments. Even if they're our friends we can't Ahsoka" said Barriss.

"Maybe for you but I am not going to let them die" I said as I turned away from Barriss. "Michael saved my life twice and I saved his once. I owe him so now I am going to return that favor by saving him."

"Ahsoka you heard the masters they said we cannot go after them it's too dangerous" said Barriss.

"I don't care Barriss I am going. You can tell them what I am going to do and I'll accept my punishment later" I said as I walked out the of the bridge and headed off to the flight deck.

Barriss stood in the room surprised by what Ahsoka said and shocked that she was going to find Michael and Zach despite what the masters said. Barriss stood there thinking of what she should do. She could tell on her friend and inform the council. Or keep her mouth shut and don't say a word...Or as Zach would say option number three. Barriss thought as she looked back at the door trying to make her choice.

I got to the flight deck and saw a transport ship nearby. I got to the ship and saw it was empty. I sat on the cockpit and prepared the ship for takeoff till someone came behind me. "Ahsoka wait" I looked and saw it was Barriss as she climbed up the ramp of the ship.

"I'm not going to stay Barriss and I am not going to let you stop me either" I said as I got the ships power up and was about to close the ramp when I felt Barriss's hand stop me.

"I know" said Barriss as she pressed the button and closed the ramp. "So I figure I go with you to make sure you don't get killed on this mission. And if anyone asks you forced me to come" said Barriss as she got her seatbelt strapped in.

I smiled and was happy that Barriss was going to help me on this mission. "Thank you Barriss" I said thanking Barriss.

"Your welcome now then shall we go rescue our friends?" said Barriss. She didn't have to tell me twice I began to fly the ship out of the flight deck and out of the ship. "How are we going to find the boys anyways?" asked Barriss.

I then took out something from my pocket and handed it to Barriss. "It's a tracker, Michael gave me this small chip we would place in our belt buckle so we can keep track on where the other is" I said explaining to Barriss about the tracker. "We used it after our mission when we got lost in the asteroid belt. Michael made it so in case we can't sense the other with the force we can use that to find the other. And it get's great long distant reception."

Barriss turned it on and soon it gave an exact location on where Michael was. "It works impressive" said Barriss.

"Great now let's get going" I said as we I punched in the coordinance and the ship went into hyperspace.

**Will Ahsoka and Barriss get to the boys in time or will they be too late? We will see in the next chapter which leads me to the bad news. It seems I have some school essays to work on which will keep me busy and make me do less work for this chapter. No one said college life would be easy am I right? I will upload the final part when I can and then there will be an announcement to be made on the continuity of this story. Till then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye and see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky number 13 is here and this will be the last chapter for the "Warrior's of the Force". Reason for that is that season three of star wars the clone wars is almost done and I have decided to wait till the fourth season to come out in order to get some more ideas. So there will be a sequel yes. Will it take a long time for it to come out yes I'm afraid.**

**But I promise all of you that I will make the sequel as good as I have done for my other sequels as well. I will end this chapter with a bang. It will be long, it will have some action, and it the end of it all we may see a pig fly…okay well that last part I don't think will happen but the rest will.**

**Now time for the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and my friends as well. Now time for chapter 13 enjoy.**

**Rescuing and Escaping**

_Separatist ship (Michael's pov)_

I had my eyes closed but I could feel like I was being dragged. I looked up and saw Zach and I were being dragged by two battle droids, my guess was probably to our cells. Both Zach and I were tired and we're in pain by our little 'talk' with Count Dooku. Count Dooku had electrocuted us for thirty minutes stopping for two minutes each time to allow us to catch our breaths before resuming. His attack wasn't strong enough to kill us but just enough for us to get hurt. When Dooku finished he asked us again if we would join him. We refused so he continued until we lost consciences.

I opened my eyes and saw we were being dragged somewhere. Didn't know where but as long as we weren't getting shocked I didn't care. We soon arrived to our cell where the droids left us on the floor before locking the door leaving us alone. I turn my head to Zach who still had his eyes close. "Zach you awake?" I asked as I tried to sit up but my body was too tired for it.

"Have been since Dooku ordered them to take us to our cell. How you holding up?" asked Zach as he rolled over to his side.

"My body is tired and in pain. But other than that I am okay" I said as I struggled to get up. "That force lightning was indeed different than the one Master Ziva used on us."

"Yeah well I think she was going easy on us. But still easy or not it indeed helped us withstand that lightning for as long as we could" said Zach. "I guess her teachings on showing us to withstand pain from lightning really helped."

"I agree it helped us though I wish sometimes she taught us in a different way" I said as I finally sat up. I was about to fall back when I felt someone's hand stopping me.

"Aren't you done yet?" asked Zach as he was already standing behind me holding me up with one hand while the other had his cuffs.

Master Ziva had taught us on how to escape from handcuffs or any kind of restrains in case we ever got caught. Zach was a master at doing this but me I always had a little trouble when dealing with escaping.

"Not my fault you had master doing this" I said as I finally got the cuffs off. "There got it off" I said tossing the cuffs to the floor.

"Good now then let's assess the situation. We are stuck on a separatist ship with thousands of battle droids, armed with blasters that will kill us, also stuck on a ship with a creepy old man who takes orders from another creepy old man, we are also probably light-years away from a nearby republic planet for us to escape to, and even if we escape, get to a ship, and fly off their ship's tractor beam will pulls us back in or their turrets will blow us up if we try to fly out of here" said Zach as he explained our situation. "Anything else?"

"No I think you got it all. Well it seems we are in deep trouble huh?" I said in a calm tone.

"Yep we are and I doubt the jedi would come for us if Windu tells them not to" said Zach who also seemed calm as well.

"That's right…..so what's the plan?" I asked rubbing my wrists.

"I got three in mind, the first one I don't think would work since we they didn't see us eat, the second one could work but I want to save it for later, so that leaves us with the third idea" said Zach as he looked around the room.

"Is your idea going to involve us using these cuffs?" I said as I picked up the cuffs.

"Maybe" said Zach as I saw the mischievous look on his face.

"[Sigh] All right let's do it then" I said thinking we might as well get the plan over with.

_Hyperspace (Ahsoka's pov)_

We we're still an hour away from reaching where the boys were. I decided while we waited I would put something in the ship to help us get in without any problems. Barriss came over and saw me putting a box shape device in the ship's engines.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" asked Barriss curious on what her friend was doing.

"Just attaching this is a small little device Zach made to help ships like this one from being detected and can camouflage the ship preventing the enemy from seeing us" I said as I attached the device to the ship.

"Impressive that Zach made this. Usually he would have trouble on how to fly a ship than make something like this" said Barriss as she examined the small device.

"Weird huh? Anyways the camouflage won't last long. Since it's small it will give us at least five to seven minutes so once we activate it we must find the landing platform quickly and get inside. But it will recharge only taking a minute for it to work again" I said as I finished attaching the device and climbed back up.

"So Ahsoka what's the plan then?" asked Barriss as we headed back to the cockpit. "You really think we'll just fly right in the enemy ship, go through an army of thousands of battle droids, free the boys, and fly out of there without being caught?"

"Well when you say it like that it does sound impossible. But if I learned anything from Master Skywalker is that nothing is impossible" I said. "Plus I do have a plan."

"Really and what's that?" asked Barriss wondering what the plan was.

"I am still working on it but trust me I do have a plan" I said. In truth I didn't have a plan but I needed to make it look like I did have one so Barriss wouldn't worry. My original plan was to use the same trick my master used during the Malevolence battle. We would fly near the ship and dock to the air lock. Hopefully the enemy won't detect us thanks to the device.

Barriss looked over at me as I was lying back on my chair trying to think of what our next move would be. "Ahsoka is there something you aren't telling me?" asked Barriss.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what Barriss was talking about.

"I mean when you heard Michael was captured you jumped the gun and tried to save him, where you nearly got killed trying, and now your disobeying the masters to go and bring him back" said Barriss. "Ahsoka tell me the truth, you know the masters will not like this and you will get in big trouble."

"Barriss he's my friend I can't just leave him behind. Not even Zach, and he annoying. We don't leave anyone of us behind" I said as I tried to lie to Barriss but I saw it didn't work.

"Ahsoka you're lying, tell me the truth now" said Barriss. I could tell she was serious about this and I knew she wouldn't stop.

I sighed and knew that I couldn't keep lying to her. I knew I had to tell her the truth and hope she will not overreact. "Okay just promise me you won't say a word to anyone. Not to your master, the other jedi, or anyone else."

"Ahsoka I give you my word I won't just please tell me" said Barriss.

"Fine here goes [breathing in and out] okay the thing is Michael and I…are in love" I said telling Barriss the truth.

Barriss looked surprise and I could sense she was shock by what I said. "You-you're in love?" asked Barriss.

"Yes we have been together for a week now and we are in love" I said as I waited to hear what Barriss had to say.

"Ahsoka I can't believe it, why? You know it's against the code and you know jedis can't form attachments because it would lead them to the dark side" said Barriss who seemed angry that her friend broke the jedi code.

"I know that Barriss, but we have never let our feelings for each other change us. We're not attached to each other. We're in love that's different isn't it?" I asked trying to explain to Barriss that Michael and I weren't attached to each other.

"Ahsoka you're letting your love cloud your mind. You almost got killed trying to save Michael and you're disobeying the masters by leaving. I care about them too but I think you shouldn't give up everything you worked for trying to risk saving Michael and Zach" said Barriss.

"Maybe your right, but answer me this question first. Why didn't you tell the masters? Why didn't you try and stop me from leaving?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want you to get in trouble. And I didn't try to stop you because "before Barriss could respond I interrupted her.

"You're lying Barriss. You wanted to come because you do care about them and I can see it in your eyes" I said to Barriss. "Michael and my love have never clouded us on our missions even when we're far away from each other. Just like Zach's feelings for you have never clouded his actions" I said when I shut my mouth with my hands by what I said.

"What did you say? Zach has feelings for me?" asked Barriss surprised by what Ahsoka said.

I turned away from Barriss and lowered my head. When Zach found out about us, Michael told me about how Zach liked Barriss. The same way Michael felt for me. But Zach could never tell Barriss because unlike me, she was strict and listened to the rules. Zach felt that despite how he feels he doubts Barriss would ever fall for him.

"Yes it's true, he does like you Barriss. But he knows you wouldn't feel the same so he kept it to himself. Yet despite that he still risked his life to save you from Ventress and has supported you as well" I said.

Barriss didn't say anything. She looked away from me as she began to think of all the times Zach has been there for her in these last few months and how he risked his life for her.

"If you don't want to save him for all that he has done for you then fine I'll stop the ship and drop you off a nearby republic base" I said as I prepared to drop us out of hyperspace. "You can go ahead and even tell the council about Michael and me, I don't care Barriss. I'm sure Zach will even understand why you didn't come to help him either."

Before I could stop the ship Barriss stopped me. "Wait…I'm sorry Ahsoka your right. I may not love Zach the way you and Michael seem to do. But I do owe him for everything he has done for me."

Barriss removed her hand from mine and sat back down on her chair. I looked over towards her and I could see she was serious. "Thank you Barriss for doing this" I said. Barriss nodded as we continued heading towards where Michael and Zach were.

Barriss in her mind was still thinking about what Ahsoka had told her about Zach having feelings towards Barriss. She has wondered why Zach acted strangely towards her when they first met and one time when she was healing his ribs from a separatist attack.

Zach had saved Barriss from a commando droid when her lightsaber was down. Zach got injured his ribs from the droid but destroyed it in the end. Barriss had asked Zach to remove his shirt so she could heal his ribs better. When he did she could sense he was feeling embarrassed and felt something else that made Barriss couldn't describe what it was.

Now hearing Ahsoka tell her that Zach liked her maybe more than like. She now knows what that feeling was and why Zach felt that way towards her. When Barriss was thinking about what Ahsoka told her she began to feel something. Something that made her insides feel funny, but good as well. Barriss wondered what this feeling was and what it could be. Barriss soon began to think about this feeling more and more till she realized that this feeling could be what she thought it could be. **This is not good, I can't feel this way. I'm a jedi and I must obey the rules.**

"We're closing in on the location let's get everything ready" I said as we were closing in on the coordinates. Barriss snapped out of her thoughts and refocused on the mission and would think about this later.

_Holding cell (Zach's pov)_

Outside the holding cell where Michael and Zach were, two battle droids stood outside guarding the door and making sure the prisoners didn't escape. Suddenly they heard some noises around the room. It sounded like an argument going on in the room. "Should we check out what is going on?" asked one of the droids.

"Count Dooku ordered us just to be on guard not babysitting those two" said the other droid.

Soon they began to heard ruckus in the room and a loud crash. "Uh should we check on them now?" asked the droid.

"I guess so" said the other droid as it opened the door and the other droid went in. "Hey what are you two do...hey what the" as soon as the door closed there was a bunch of noises and crashes in the room. Which involved some loud screams. Then suddenly the noises stopped. After a few minutes the door opened again and out came Michael and Zach. In their hands was the droid blasters.

"Well that was easy" I said as I examined the blaster.

"Yeah nice job with the whole snapping the droids head off" said Michael as he complimented what I did.

"Thanks you also did a good job with knocking that droids head off with the cuffs" I said as Michael grabbed the handcuffs and put them in his pockets. "You realize we're not going to need them anymore right?"

"True but you never know when we might need them. Now comes the next hard part of your plan. Getting our lightsabers back and getting off this ship" said Michael as he checked his blaster and tried to get a grip on his blaster.

"That will be difficult but luckily I got a plan for that but we will need to go to the engine room for it to work" I said as I told him what our next move was.

"Soooo you know where the engine room is then?" asked Michael.

"Sure I do it's...um well it could be...maybe it's...no I don't" I said admitting I didn't know where the engine room was.

"[Sigh] Follow me I know where to go" said Michael as he began to lead us to the engine room.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We came out of hyperspace where we saw the separatist ship and where the tracker was leading us to. I activated the device that Zach gave me to prevent the separatist from detecting us and the camouflage so we could sneak by without being seen. I flew the ship towards the separatist ship. Once we were close I did a quick spin where the top of the ship landed on the separatist ship's airlock. Once we opened the airlock Barriss was lecturing me on how that spinning is not flying.

"Relax Barriss it may not be flying but as my master told me it's a neat trick.

"Well I wish you would warned me next time you do that" said Barriss who didn't like the trick her friend did.

"Sorry but hey we made it inside right and with no trouble?" I said but as the doors opened we saw two battle droids waiting there. We activated our lightsabers and destroyed the droids. We then used the force to put them in the airlock to prevent any droids finding the destroyed droids. "See no trouble?"

Barriss rolled her eyes and we made our way into the ship. We looked around the halls and tried to sense for Michael and Zach's present. When we carefully walked down the halls we saw no droids around but sensed something else that wasn't Michael or Zach. A dark present that neither Barriss nor I have ever sensed before. "Ahsoka you feel that?" asked Barriss.

"Yes I do, there is someone else on this ship that is someone who uses the dark side" I said sensing the dark side of the force onboard the ship.

"This is bad, this isn't Ventress which means that the one onboard this ship was" Barriss and I knew who it was as did I. "We need to find the boys and get out of here quickly before they find out we're here."

I nodded and we headed down the halls to try and find where Michael and Zach are. We assume they must be in the holding cells which means their somewhere in the lower level of the ships. As we headed down to the lower levels we heard some footsteps heading our way. We decided we would use the droids to take us to the holding cells if not we would take them out. We took out our lightsabers and got ready. When we heard the footsteps were close we activated our lightsabers and came running out the corner till we stop when we saw who it was.

"Michael?" I said as I saw it was Michael and Zach holding blaster guns at us.

"Ahsoka?" said Michael surprise to see us.

We lowered our weapons as did we. "What are you two doing here?" asked Zach.

"We came here to rescue you guys" said Barriss.

Michael and Zach looked at each other and seemed confuse by what we said. "What?" I asked wondering why they had those look on their faces.

"Well we assume that when we got caught that the jedi wouldn't come for us" said Michael who explained why they had the look.

"Why wouldn't we come for you two?" I asked.

"Well I guess we assumed that council members like Windu wouldn't waste their time looking for two padawans with the war going on" said Zach.

Barriss and I looked at each other and knew the boys were right. Michael saw the look I had and knew what it meant. "They don't know you two came from us do they?"

"No they don't but it doesn't matter. We found you now we need to get out of here before we get caught" I said glad we found the boys and were going to leave soon.

"We can't leave Dooku has our lightsabers and we need to get them back" said Michael as he explained why we couldn't leave yet.

"Wait Count Dooku is on the ship?" said Barriss shock to hear who was on the ship.

"Yeah and before you say anything about us not facing him don't bother. He has our lightsabers and we need to get them back" said Zach.

"We will get you another lightsaber. It's not worth throwing your life over just for your lightsabers" said Barriss.

"They're not just any lightsabers Barriss. It's the crystals inside that are important. Master Ziva gave them to us years ago, they're the only things we have to remember her by and we're not going to leave them with someone like Dooku" said Michael as he told us why they needed to get their lightsabers back.

I knew that Michael and Zach cared for their master. She took care of them when their parents died and looked out for them. I knew they weren't going to leave without the one thing they have to remember their master. "Fine so what's the plan?" I asked receiving a look of surprise from Barriss.

"Well Zach thinks we should take out the engines and power of the ship then fight Dooku for our lightsabers. But since your here you two should go and take out the power while we confront the old man ourselves" said Michael as he explained to us their plan.

"I think you two should wait for us so we can fight Dooku all together" I said thinking four on one would be safer.

"We'll be fine we just need to weaken him long enough for us to get our lightsabers back. We'll be fine Ahsoka trust us" said Michael.

"All right just please be careful" I said knowing Michael would be careful.

"You two sure you want to do this?" asked Barriss who seemed unsure if the boys would be all right.

"Trust us Barriss we will be fine now let's get going" said Zach as Michael and him were going to take off.

Before Michael and Zach left I stopped Michael and kissed him on the cheek. Michael was surprise by what I did in front of Barriss till she leaned in and gave me a hug. "Don't worry Barriss knows and she won't say a word" I said telling Michael that Barriss knew about me and him. Michael looked over to Barriss who turned her head from us when we kissed. I turned him back to me and kissed him again. "I love you be careful."

Michael smiled and kissed me back. "I love you too and I will come back I promise" said Michael as he and Zach took off to the bridge while Barriss and I headed to the engine room walking.

Barriss looked back at the boys then back forward. She lowered her head before saying something. "How does it feel?" asked Barriss.

"How does what feel?" I asked.

"You know, being in love and being with someone?" asked Barriss who seemed embarrass asking me these questions.

I smiled and could tell Barriss was feeling embarrass. "It feels amazing and I feel happy. Granted I do worry about him when he does stunts like this. But I trust him knowing he will come back to me in one piece."

"How do you know Ahsoka he will come back alive?" asked Barriss as she was now facing me.

"Faith, I have faith in him and I know he will come back to me alive. Just trust in them Barriss, because without faith then there is no hope" I said as we continued walking.

Barriss turned from me and began to think about what I said hard. **Could the rules be wrong, no they can't be and yet I don't sense anything wrong with Ahsoka and Michael. They do seem happy...could I feel that way with someone? **Barriss thought as she went over these thoughts till Ahsoka snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Barriss focus I think we should find the elevator and head down to the engine room" I said snapping Barriss out of her thoughts.

"Right lead the way" said Barriss as I led towards the engine room.

_Hallway (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I found a small room when we saw a few battle droids nearby. When we entered the room we found where they kept the droidekas. I wanted to destroy them before they activated but Zach came up with a different idea. He decided to try and hack into the droids system and reprogram them. Something that would take hours to reprogram them all but for Zach he just needed a few minutes. Of course he needed to concentrate and not be bothered.

When we came into the room I told him that Barriss knew about me and Ahsoka when she told her. I didn't think Barriss was ready to know about Ahsoka and me. But if Ahsoka told her for a reason then I should trust her. I peaked outside the door and saw that the battle droids were still there. It look like they were just talking which was good for us meaning they don't know we escaped and that the girls were here as well.

"Are they still there?" asked Zach as he was close on finishing.

"Yeah but it looks like they won't be there long. How you doing so far?" I asked closing the door quietly.

"Almost done just need to finish with these two" said Zach as he continued with his work. "By the way you sure it was a wise idea for Ahsoka to tell Barriss about you two?"

"I don't know, but if she did it for a reason then I trust in her reason. Besides from the looks of things Barriss won't say a word to anyone" I said trusting Ahsoka for what she did.

"I'm glad Barriss knows now I won't be the only one who has to lie to keep you two a secret. Though by the end of all of this it won't matter since when we get back the jedi council will be pissed with them" said Zach as he finished with the droids.

"True but if they either punish them or expel them. Then they will have to deal with us first" I said walking over to Zach. "Now then what are we going to do with these droids?"

"Gave them their orders now let's go" said Zach as he walked over to the door and saw the droids were gone. We got out of the room and headed to the bridge.

_Bridge_

Count Dooku was in the command bridge looking out the view port. He sensed something was off and knew what it was. "Commander" said Dooku as one of the droids came to him. "I want you to leave the room and send our men to the engine room" said Dooku as he ordered his droids to leave the room.

"Are you sure sir?" asked the battle droid.

"Yes now go" said Dooku as the battle droids left the room leaving Dooku alone. Dooku removed his cloak and sat down on the chair as if he was waiting for someone.

_Engine room (Barriss's pov)_

Ahsoka and I found the way to the engine room. We were able to dodge the droids from catching us as we found the path to the engine room. We saw there was no guards around which gave us a chance to get inside when Ahsoka stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is too easy, this is just like what Grievous did to try and trap Michael" said Ahsoka as she remembered what happened last time she got captured by Grievous.

"So if this is a trap then that means Dooku knows we're here then" I said realizing what Ahsoka meant.

"We need to contact them and warned them" said Ahsoka as we were about to contact Michael and Zach when we heard some noises behind us. They were super battle droids and they were heading our way opening fire on us. Ahsoka and I activated our lightsabers and began to deflect their blasters. The droids began to push us back towards the engine room. Once we were inside more droids came in making this fight difficult for us to win. We were able to reflect their attacks back at them and take some out but there was too many of them. One got by and Ahsoka in the shoulder, I went over to protect her but soon we were surrounded as eight droidekas came in and surrounded us.

One of the droids came forward with their weapons locked on us. "Surrender jedi" said the droid.

Ahsoka and I knew Dooku planned to use us as bargaining against our masters. We knew we would not let that happen, but before we could respond the droidekas activated their shields and turned around towards the battle droids and opened fired on the battle droids. Ahsoka and I were shocked by what we saw but didn't have time to think about it. We activated our lightsabers and joined the droidekas and pushed back the droids.

_Bridge (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I to the elevator as we were heading up to the bridge. Zach and I knew we wouldn't be able to beat Dooku individually. But we did need to see if we could find a weakness at him by fighting him one on one before we fought him together. Zach and I arrived and the doors opened. When we went in we saw Dooku looking out the view port with no droids around. We guessed he knew we were coming and knew our blasters would be useless against him so we tossed them back to the elevator and closed it.

"I have been expecting you two" said Dooku as he turned towards us.

"You knew we would get out didn't you?" said Zach.

"After your performance against my assassin and General Grievous. I knew you two would escape, especially if you had some help" said Dooku.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what Dooku had up on his sleeve.

"I know your little friends are here on the ship and are in the engine room trying to take out the power. But what your friends don't know is that I have my battle droids waiting for them" said Dooku as he explained us that he knew about Ahsoka and Barriss were here on the ship. "At the moment your friends are being captured and will be brought to me. If you pledge your loyalty to me they will be spared."

"First of all we got out on our own without our friends. Second you really think we didn't know what you had planned for us?" said Zach as he and I weren't worried about the girls. "See we knew you would try something like that which is why before we left our friends we ran into small room with several droidekas. And let's just say they no longer work for you Dooku."

"Zach here reprogrammed the droids and are now assisting our friends while we deal with you" I said as Dooku didn't seem pleased that his plan backfired on him. "So now here are your choices old man you give us back our lightsabers and we won't have to kill you. Or we kill you and take them back ourselves."

"Wouldn't mind the second option really. Killing you would make this war come to an end much sooner. Killing your master would end it all if you tell us who he is" said Zach.

"How about my option. Where I kill you both and then your little friends" said Dooku as he threw our lightsabers at us and activated his. "Now then let's begin."

"Hmmm now that we have them we could just run out of here. But that is not the jedi way and is sure not our way" said Zach as we both activated our lightsabers. "I'll go first then you" said Zach as he volunteered to go first then let me go next.

"Right be careful" I said as I walked near Dooku and got into fighting position. Master Kenobi had told me about Dooku's fighting skills and what to expect from him.

Dooku had one hand behind his back while the other had his lightsaber ready as he approached me. I waited for Dooku to make his move and kept my guard up for whatever he had plan for me. Dooku made the first move by swinging his lightsaber towards me. I blocked his attack then moved in for an attack but he blocked it. I tried several hard strikes then twirled for a another strike but Dooku blocked that attack too before pushing me off. I backed away not wanting to go in for another attack and risk getting hurt. I waited for a bit before moving in again, I tried several strikes trying to hit Dooku from all different sides then going in for a direct strike but Dooku blocked all of them. He then began to go on the offensive by going for some hard strikes from all sides. I managed to block them all but when I ducked his last strike he was able to cut a bit of my shirt. I turned to him and saw the confident look on his face.

Damn he's good. I should be more careful when I block his moves otherwise it would end badly for me. I thought as I was going in to continue when Zach called out for me.

"Yo Michael tag me in it's my turn" said Zach as he lend out his hand wanting me to tag him in. I turned off my lightsaber and tagged him in. Which was fine with me, this would give me a chance to see what Zach may have found to use against Dooku. "All right old man round two you ready for this?"

Dooku didn't say a word as Zach lifted one of the seats nearby with the force and threw it at Dooku who stopped it and tossed it aside. But when he did Zach appeared in front of him and tried to hit Dooku with a saber strike. Dooku jumped out of the way before the saber hit him. When he did Zach elbowed Dooku in the face and then tried to hit him with another saber strike but Dooku blocked it and force pushed him back. Zach then came back with some hard strikes at Dooku who blocked them. Zach continued with the assault as he continued with his attack till both Dooku and Zach's lightsabers clashed with each other and both were trying to push the other back. Dooku moved the sabers to the side as Zach kicked him in the gut then grabbed Dooku and threw him. As Zach charged at him Dooku used his force lightning at him sending Zach back towards the wall. Dooku got up while I went to Zach to make sure he was okay.

"You okay man?" I asked as I helped Zach up.

"Yeah I'm okay that hurt a bit" said Zach as he got up. "Damn I almost had him."

"Yep, now what's our next move should I go next?" I asked.

"Nah you know what let's just go in together and kill him before this turns bad for us" said Zach. I agreed with him and we both activated our lightsabers.

Dooku saw that the two boys were going to fight him together. "You two think the both of you fighting me together will be enough to defeat me?" said Dooku as he didn't seemed worried.

"Let's find out then old man" I said as Zach and I got ready to make our move against Dooku.

_Engine room (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss and I were holding our own against the battle droids thanks to the droidekas that came to help us. Barriss and I didn't know why the droidekas were helping us but I would have to guess that it had something to do with what Zach and Michael did. While the droidekas took care of the battle droids Barriss and I worked on taking out the power of the ship. Barriss worked on taking out the power when I was receiving a message from my communicator. "Ahsoka where are you?" It was Anakin and he didn't sound happy.

"Um Master hi we had just finished delivering the supplies and we were heading towards where you guys are like you said" I said trying my best to not let Master Skywalker know where we were.

"You're lying snips now tell me where are you?" asked Anakin in a serious tone.

I sighed and knew I might as well tell him. "Okay well I decided to go after Michael and Zach."

"And Barriss agreed to go with you on this mission?" said Anakin keeping his calm.

"No I didn't tell her where we were going till we got to where Michael and Zach are. I'm sorry master I know I shouldn't have disobeyed the council but I couldn't just let Michael and Zach be left behind" I said trying to keep Barriss out of trouble and explained to Master Skywalker why I disobeyed him and the council.

"[Sigh] Ahsoka I am disappointed in you, but I know you are doing what you think is right by trying to help the boys" said Anakin. "If you had just wait we would have gone together to free them."

"But the mission would have taken long and Michael and Zach would have been killed by Dooku" I said.

"I didn't say you and I would go. I meant you and Master Secura would have gone to try and get them back" said Anakin.

"Wait Master Secura?" asked Barriss as she overheard what Anakin said.

"Master Secura finished her mission early and found out what happened. She volunteered to go after the boys and I convinced the council to send you and Barriss to help her" said Anakin as he told us about Master Secura.

I mentally slapped myself for what Anakin told me. "Great thanks for telling me that master. So when is she suppose to get here?" I asked.

"Well she told me she was a few minutes away so I suggest if you found the boys to get out of there right now" said Anakin.

"Right thanks masters" I said as I turned off my communicator and went to help Barriss take out the power.

"I guess next time you'll learn to wait before doing something like this again?" asked Barriss.

"Yes yes I will wait next time now are you going to keep lecturing me or help me destroy this thing?" I said as Barriss and I destroyed the engines and knocked out the power. "Now then let's get out of here and find the boys" I said as we ran out the room with the droidekas behind us.

_Bridge (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I were still fighting Dooku as we both came in from different sides trying to beat Dooku. We noticed the power was out which meant the girls finished their part of the mission which meant we needed to end this soon as well. So far he has been able to withstand both of our attacks and has been able to hold his own. I came in trying to his him low while Zach hit him high but Dooku just blocked our attacks and has been able to keep us apart. He kicked Zach away and then tried to take me out with some hard strikes. Then when Zach tried to get involved he would take me out then refocus on Zach blocking his attacks. Finally we both got back on the offensive as we both brought down our sabers as he blocked them as all our sabers clashed. Our strength was pushing Dooku down on his one knee. Dooku moved our sabers away and forced pushed us off.

Dooku got up and hit us both with his force lightning. Zach and I screamed in pain as he continued to hit us with some more lightning. "You two should have taken my offer while you had the chance" said Dooku as he continued with the lightning. "Now you will die just like your little friends will when I am through with them."

Hearing what Dooku said about what he would do Ahsoka and Barriss gave me and Zach the strength to withstand the force lightning as we got up slowly. Dooku surprise to see us standing put some more power into his force lightning causing more pain to us. But we didn't care we weren't going to let him hurt Ahsoka and Barriss. We both concentrated as best we could trying to block out the pain and we gathered the force around us. Trying to build up as much as we could before we use it. Dooku saw this and tried to stop us but by then it was too late. Zach and I unleashed a massive force repulse sending the count towards the controls panels knocking him out. The rest of the room was destroyed as well. Chairs were flown away in pieces, the control panels were in ruins, and the windows looked like they were close on breaking.

Zach and I fell on one knee tired by what we did. "Wow that was [panting] interesting huh?" asked Zach.

"Yeah it was" I said as I struggled to get up. I used the wall behind me to get up and I helped Zach up. We walked over and saw Dooku unconscious.

"You know we could always toss Dooku through the window and walk away. One less sith lord to deal with" said Zach as I turned to him with a look of 'are you serious'. "I'm kidding sheesh no one can take a joke in this galaxy" said Zach.

I leaned forward and grabbed his lightsaber. "Well we could just take his lightsaber just like he took ours. If he wants it back he'll know where to find us" I said as I put the lightsaber on my belt.

"That's fine too oh but first" said Zach as he grabbed his handcuffs and then mine from my pocket and decided to cuff Dooku. He cuffed Dooku's hands and feet together. "There now we can go" said Zach as we headed out the door.

"You know we should have taken him with us so we could end this war" I suggested.

"Maybe but with all the droids running around I don't think we would be able to drag his fat old ass out of here" I said as we walked into the elevator and headed down to meet the girls.

As we came down the elevator and looked for the girls. We turned a corner and found them. "There you two are how did it go?" asked Zach.

Before they responded Ahsoka ran up to me and gave me a a huge hug. I tried my best not to groan since I was still hurting from my fight against Dooku. Ahsoka saw this and let go of the hug. "Sorry you okay?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm fine just go easy" I said as I gave her a hug and kissed her.

"All right just glad to see your okay" said Ahsoka as she returned the hug and kiss.

Zach and Barriss stood across from them as they hugged. "Um excuse me you two mind doing that after we leave?" said Zach.

Ahsoka and I let go and knew Zach was right. "Right so um let's get out of here" I said as we headed towards the airlock till we noticed the droidekas behind us were still following us.

"Um Zach what are you going to do with them?" asked Barriss.

"Oh well I was thinking we could keep them. Come on please I'll keep them clean and make sure they don't try to kill any of us" said Zach as he pleaded for us to take the droids. I looked at the girls and they nodded.

"Fine but your cleaning up after their messes now let's go" I said as we ran towards the airlock.

_Bridge_

Count Dooku woke up sore in the head. He tried to get up but saw his hands and legs were tied up. One of the droids came in and saw the Count on the floor. "Uh sure you need some help?" asked the droid. Dooku gave him a long cold stare which meant for the droid yes. The droid released the restraints and Dooku got up. "Uh sure we've noticed that a republic cruiser just came out of hyper space" said the droid.

Dooku looked out the view port and saw a republic cruiser heading towards his ship. "Prepare my ship and launched all fighters" said Dooku.

"Uh sure the hanger doors are closed and the power us out so we can't launched any of the fighters" said the droid.

Dooku growled and decided to leave when he noticed his lightsaber missing. He then realized that the boys took his weapon. "Next time I meet those two I will kill them" muttered Dooku as he left the room and headed down to the hanger to escape. Even if it meant he would force the doors open and fly out of the ship.

_Republic Cruiser (Michael's pov)_

We we're in the republic cruiser with Master Secura on the bridge as we explained what happened onboard the ship. We were able to get to the airlock and Ahsoka flew us out away from the ship. Once we landed we found out that a separatist solar ship got out which meant Dooku escaped. Once we got to the bridge Master Secura welcomed us back and went to check on Zach to make sure he was okay. Once she was done she turned to Ahsoka and Barriss and wasn't pleased to find out what they did. Zach and I were able to convince her that it wasn't their faults and that she shouldn't be mad at them for wanting to help us.

Although Master Secura was not pleased to hear what the girls did. We were able to convince her not to be mad at them. Even though she wasn't mad at them she knew Master Skywalker would like to have a word with Ahsoka. But after we gave our report to the jedi council. It was a good thing Anakin didn't tell the council members that Ahsoka and Barriss disobeyed their orders and so did Master Secura. Otherwise they would have been in bigger trouble.

Once we finished telling the council members what happened we waited to hear their response. "Impressive we are with your skills young ones. To be able to defeat Dooku no easy task for padawans to do" said Master Yoda.

"Indeed we're impress that you two held your own against him. And also have been able to refuse the temptations of the dark side" said Obi wan who seemed proud of Zach and me.

"I am also impress by what you two did. Dooku's skills would have overpowered any jedi including padawans" said Windu who was impressed that Zach and me were able to beat Dooku. "I suppose I was wrong about you two. You indeed have proven that despite who your master was you were able to withstand the dark side and come back alive."

"Thank you Masters so what now?" asked Zach wondering what will happen next.

"We have been thinking about it for a while now since you arrived. Your force, lightsabers, and other skills have proven to be on the level of a jedi knight maybe even a master" said Master Secura.

"But we needed to wait till we knew you two have proven to us you would not fall down the same path as your master. But after defeating Ventress, Grievous, and Dooku without falling down the dark side path" said Master Windu as he paused for a moment. "We have decided to give you two a chance to take the trials to become jedi knights."

Zach and I looked at each other surprise but happy by what we heard. "Wait your serious about this?" I asked thinking this was not real.

"Oh it's real congratulations you two. You've earned it" said Anakin as he congratulated us.

I turned to Ahsoka who was happy by what we were given but I also sensed a bit of sadness. I knew why, her friend Barriss was going to take her trials that would make her a knight. And now seeing Zach and me become knights as well. I could tell she was sadden that she wasn't going to be knighted. I turned back to the council and knew what I needed to do. "Masters I appreciate this honor but if it's okay with you may I wait a while till I can take the trials?" I asked.

The masters, Anakin, and Zach looked surprised by what I said. "And why is that padawan Michael?" asked Master Plo Koon.

"I don't know but I feel that I am still not ready to become a knight. I may proven to you my skills are ready to be a knight. But a part of me still thinks I need to learn more before I can become one" I said as I explained to the council why I didn't want to be a knight yet. "If it's okay with you I wish to still learn some more before I take the trails."

The council members looked at each other surprise to hear someone not wanting to be knighted because they feel they're not ready. "Understand we do young one. When you're ready take the trials you will" said Master Yoda.

"Thank you masters" I said bowing my head to the masters.

"And what about you young Zachary are you going to wait like Michael will?" asked Master Shaak Ti.

"Well I do want to take the trials but I still think there are a few things I need to learn before I take them. If it's okay with the council and you Master Secura?" asked Zach as he turned to his master.

"Of course, to take the trials you must know you're ready to take them. If you feel you're not then we will allow you time before you can take them" said Master Secura.

"Very well then if there is nothing else we will conclude this meeting then" said Master Windu as the transmission to the jedi council was turned off leaving only Anakin and Obi wan left.

"Ahsoka I will see you in a bit to discuss your punishment" said Anakin as he reminded Ahsoka that she was still in trouble for disobeying orders.

"Right see you in a bit master" said Ahsoka half hoping Anakin did forget.

"Michael I will see you in back in the temple" said Obi wan.

"Of course see you then master" I said as both Anakin and Obi wan disappeared.

"You four get some rest you have had a long day and I think a little rest will do you for some good" said Master Secura as she send us all to our rooms for some rests.

Once we left the bridge and headed to our room Ahsoka grabbed me by my wrist and led me to her room. "Anxious aren't we?" I said playfully as Ahsoka had a smirk on her face and kissed me.

"Be quiet I was worried about you through this mission" said Ahsoka.

"Okay right sorry for making you worried" I said apologizing to Ahsoka for making her worry.

"Excuse me you two do realize we're still here right?" said Zach as he and Barriss stood in front of us.

"Oh right sorry...so um Barriss you're not going to tell anyone about this right?" I asked as I turned to Barriss.

"I won't as long as you two be careful and don't let your love lead you down the dark path" said Barriss as she seemed okay with Ahsoka and me being together.

"Yes ma'am" I said as I saluted to Barriss.

"Come on Michael we have a few hours of alone time before I have to head back with Master Skywalker. And I don't want to waste another moment" said Ahsoka as she grabbed my wrist and lead me to her room leaving Barriss and Zach alone.

"Wow those two are a bunch of regular teenage kids huh?" said as he turned to Barriss. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two go..." Barriss grabbed Zach by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Zach was shock by what Barriss was doing but didn't resist. Once Barriss lets Zach go she looked at him with the surprise look on his face. "Um what just happened?"

"Just wanted to see something" said Barriss as she blushed slightly by what she did.

"And what did you see?" asked Zach.

"I finally see what Ahsoka meant and how she feels with Michael. I feel the same with you Zach" said Barriss as she pulled Zach to her room and closed the door. "I do like you but I am worried that these feelings will lead me to the dark side. I don't know maybe this is a bad id..." Zach pulled Barriss in and kissed her silencing her.

Once he pulled away the two stood there close to each other. "I love you Barriss and I promise you what you feel will not lead you down the dark path" said Zach.

Barriss smiled and kissed Zach again this time Zach returned the kiss and this lead to the two towards Barriss's bed where the two didn't break the kiss.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

Michael and I were in our room and we're about to kiss when we heard something out the door. We opened it slightly and saw Barriss kissing Zach. That surprised Michael and me but we kept quiet not wanting to ruin this moment. Barriss then led Zach to her room where she locked it. But even so we could sense Barriss was finally opening up to Zach and telling him she likes him.

"Damn I never thought Zach would actually get Barriss this quickly in three months" said Michael surprised by what we saw.

"Me neither but in a way I am glad he did. I hope those two will be happy with each other" I said smiling and happy that Barriss has someone like I do.

"Let's just hope so. Now then where we're we?" said Michael as he turned to me and we began to kiss. We kept kissing till we got to the bed, Michael and I removed our shoes and got on the bed to continue. Michael was on the bottom and I was on the top kissing. I had my hands go through his hair while his hand stroke my lekku softly. I loved this feeling Michael was giving me. It felt amazing and I didn't want it to end.

We broke the kiss and I got off him by sliding to the side where he had his hand around me and I had my head on his chest. "I missed you" said Michael.

"I missed you too. I was afraid I was going to lose you Michael when they took you" I said remembering how I felt when I found out they took Michael.

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that. I promise it won't happen again" said Michael as he continued to stroke my lekku. "I'm glad you did come for us, just be careful next time. If the council found out what you did they might expel you."

"I don't care Michael. I would go through anything to get you back just like I know you would do the same for me" I said.

"I would go through hell and back for you. But we need to be careful not to let our feelings for each other cloud our duties" said Michael. "I love you Ahsoka so much, but I don't want you to be expelled and make you throw away all that you worked so hard to achieve for me."

"I know Michael, but if we ever come to that choice where I have to be with you or the jedis...then I will go with what my heart wants and that's be with the man I love. I love you Michael no matter what" I said as I brought Michael's head close for a passionate kiss. "It's probably going to be a while when we get back to the jedi temple before we can do this again" I said.

"Maybe but for now let's not worry about that. Let's just enjoy our time together and we'll worry about that in the future" said Michael as he brought me in close and I placed my hand over his chest for a hug.

I didn't say anything more. I kept quiet and enjoyed this time Michael and I had. I am glad he came back to me and glad he came back to me alive. I don't know what will lie ahead for us in the future but as long as we're together I don't care. For now I will close my eyes and enjoy the time I have with the man I love. As I close my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep with my love Michael.

**Awwwwww isn't this precious. I would like to thank my friend and his girlfriend for writing this chapter. Thank you my friend and thank you for what you did for this story. He is happy that we made this story and glad it was worth it. Now the sequel we already have a name for it. But it may not be the title since we could change it in the future or not. We'll see what happens when we are close to season four which will I can guess come out in the fall of October.**

**Yeah sorry for doing this but if season three was amazing then season four has got to be as amazing as well. Another reason for doing this is because I need to focus on my school work which is going to get a lot harder now. Hope you all understand but I promise you that when the summer comes I will try to write the first few chapters that some will be based on season three. So expect...eight chapters involving season three and two not from season three. Plus what will happen on season four.**

**Also want to thank Alpha545, General Herbison, Cnwriter, and Patattack for the great reviews, thank you all. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter including the fight against Dooku and the ending love scene with Barriss and Ahsoka. Till then take care of yourselves and see you all next time in the future. Bye and thank you all.**

**Jason: What a way to end this story impressive.**

**Z: Thank you my friend I am glad you liked it.**

**Jason: I did...you just couldn't wait could you?**

**Z: Whatever do you mean?**

**Jason: I told you that I wanted to wait till the sequel for Barriss to tell Zach she likes him. But here you go jumping ahead of thins.**

**Z: Sorry couldn't wait and if anyone agrees with me that I did the right thing then give me a 'Hell Yeah.'**

**Jason: You ain't Stone Cold Steve Austin and you ain't Rev Theory. You can't use those words.**

**Z: The hell I can who's going to stop me huh you? I ain't afraid of Rev Theory and I ain't afraid of some dumb redneck, beer drinking, bald headed, jackass like Austin.**

**The window broke and in came Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

**Jason: [Gasp]**

**Z: Stone Cold! What are you doing here in my home?**

**Austin:...**

**Z: Um mister Austin sir?**

**Austin kicked Z in the gut and then delivered the stone cold stunner sending Z flying.**

**Jason: WOW! That was cool Mr. Stone cold...please don't hurt me.**

**Austin: I ain't going to hurt you kid here have a beer. On second thought your still a month away before you can drink it so here some soda.**

**Jason: Wow thanks Mr. Austin sir.**

**I opened the soda and began to drink it when Austin kicked me in the gut and delivered the stone cold stunner on me.**

**Austin: Next time you wanna open your little punk ass mouth about Stone Cold Steve Austin and talk trash about me I will come back to your house, drag you by your skinny little neck, throw you outside and stomp the mud hole on your ass and walk it dry and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so.**

**Stone cold went out the window and got in his truck. He drove into and over my friends motorcycle running over it and driving off while giving us the middle finger.**


End file.
